Oh, Caroline!
by yolione13
Summary: Klaus and Caroline must work together to defeat Silas but can they survive the feelings they have for each (Dark Caroline and smut!)
1. Chapter 1

Klaus sat smugly across his dining room table across from Hayley. He wanted to find Katerina. He needed to find Katerina she was the last peice that was missing in his quest for revenge. He smirked listening to the little wolf talking about control knowing on the next full moon hers' would cease.

"Is this how you get information...seduction..."

Klaus kept silent. He needed her to think she had the upper hand. "Perhaps..." He kept his answers short allowing the woman in front of him to make her own assumptions.

Hayley smiled knowing she would have him exactly where she wanted him. Katerina was right. He was not bad to look at even if he was a scoundrel. He had the most piercing blue eyes she ever saw. They were the color of the deepest oceans, cold and dangerous. She got up from her chair excusing herself. "Where is your bathroom. I wanna freshen up...?"

"Of course, it is down the hall on the left. " Klaus watched her walk away. She was beautiful, even if she wasn't what he needed. She was a distraction. He needed a release at least for a few moments. His thoughts were interrupted by a buzzing in his right pocket. He picked up his phone looking at the screen in annoyance.

_Brother, I have a lead on Katerina she has fled. My sources indicate she has returned to Mystic Falls. She is estimated to arrive within another fortnight. _

_E._

Klaus smirk. Things were staring to look up. Before he responded to the text he listened to the whereabouts of his lttle wolf. She was taking a bit longer then she should have.

_Come home brother, we have work to do._

_K. _

Klaus followed her movements to his bedroom. She was looking at the painting over his bed. The man had bright amber eyes clouded with rage. He was ripping his clothes in anticipation of the pain. The moon was full in the background mocking the wolf's agony. He was in transition.

Klaus smiled. "Did you like what you see, little wolf?" His eyes brighten in anticipation.

"Yes." Hayley smiled. She took off her shirt and threw it across the room.

Klaus smirked slightly amused. This was starting to be his lucky night. He flashed in front of her.

Hayley sighed softly. She felt his hand around her crushing her onto his bed. She ripped the small shorts Hayley was wearing. She was reaching for his shirt but was stopped by his dominating arms. He pinned her arms behind her head. She wrapped her legs around his waist needing to feel his skin.

"Easy love, there is only one alpha." His eyes darken. He took off his shirt slowly looking at the yearning in the little wolf's eyes. He knew she wanted this but only on his terms.

"Klaus..." Hayley moaned louder. Klaus bent to kiss her neck allowing his fangs to elongate and lightly pierce her soft skin. He closed his eyes leaving a trail of kisses all along Hayleys chest stopping just before her naval. He felt her tremble in anticipation for his touch. He pulled her black thong gently over her legs. She lifted her legs in obedience. He grabbed her legs spreading them apart. She whinned.

"Is this not what you wanted, little woolf,,,?" Klaus groaned.

"Yess..." Hayley closed her eyes in response to the pleasure and pain she felt.

Klaus leaned in and started to kiss her thighs. Her skin was soft. She smelled like the woods after a long rain storm, earthy and feral. He nipped her thigh with the tip of his fangs careful not to break her skin.

"Carolin..."

"What?" Hayley shouted. "What did you say?"

"Nothing love..." Klaus froze his fangs retracting into his mouth.

"Caroline?" Hayley sat up pushing Klaus away from her.

Klaus got up annoyed rolling his eyes. "Oh come on sweet heart, we both know what this was ..."

Hayley quickly dressed herself. Her shorts barely covered her baked skin. "Caroline, how can you say that. How could you compare that bloodsucking creature to me...She..she.."

"Careful love...lets not ruin a perfectly good night..." Klaus was starting to get anger.

"She is an uppity, spoiled, self centered bit..." Before Hayley could finish her statement Klaus had her by the neck.

"I said careful..." His eyes burned into her face, His hybrid face dispalyed his rage.

Hayley gulped and closed her mouth. Her body started to shake in terror.

"I think you should go...before I decide I don't need your services anymore..." Klaus yelled dropping his hands. Hayley fell on the marble floors with a thump.

Klaus took a deep breath allowing his temper to simmer down. He heard Hayley scurrying away out of the mansion.

He walked to his window looking at the tree line leading to the falls. He throw on the henley he disgarded on and ran out of the mansion. He started to run needing to quench his thirst. He needed blood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Caroline was laying in bed alone, again. Tyler was away trying to break the sire bond and she was left alone to think. She tossed and turned inside her room trying to will sleep. Too bad she couldn't compell herself to sleep. She was thinking of her day. She had filled her day purposely with cheerleading, prom commitee meetings, volunteering, and of course Elena watching. Elena seemed to be taking all of her time again, well atleast all of her friends time. She missed spending time with Elena, the old Elena. After Elena became a vampire she wasn' t the same. She was always this sweet, innocent person whom was surrounded by people she cared about. Now she was this lying, conniving, monster that cares for no one but herself and yet is still surrounded by people she cared about.

'Caroline stop...she is in pain. We all lash out!' Caoline kept repeating in her mind. She tried to keep that mantra daily. Usually she was good about knowing and accepting that but today she could not. Today all she felt was loneliness. Tyler was gone. Her best friend was gone. Bonnie was dealing with her mom and her transition. And Klaus was well he was being Klaus.

'Caroline stop. You can do this. You will not let this overpower you. You must be strong...ooh fuck it." Caroline got out of bed and decided to go for a run. She put on a black shorts bra and matching black yoga pants. She tied her hair back in a ponytail and left the house.

Caroline ran for what seemed like hours into the woods. She stopped when she reached the falls. She looked around scanning the forest making sure there were no prying eyes. She walked towards the cool water. The bottom of the falls were covered with a mist that lingered. She smiled. She closed her eyes and remembered the last time she was here with Tyler. They were in their car kissing and ripping each others needing to gain that closeness that ultimately sex can bring. But it seemed every time they did she was left empty. She opened her eyes and smirked wondering what it would of been like if it was Klaus instead of Tyler that night.

'No!' She stopped herself from continuing that thought. He was evil. He was the reason for Tylers disappearance. He was...Klaus. She exhaled willing her thoughts to leave her.

Klaus if only she could stop thinking about him. He was infuriating, decietful, and cold. Caroline smiled. He also had the most incredible smile when it wasn't plotting ones demise. Caroline shook her head. She could not see him like that. He was evil. He was the reason for all of her problems as of late.

She needed to clear her mind. Cleanse her soul somehow. She looked at the inviting water. It was well past 3 am. She knew there would be no one near the falls at that time. She stripped off her clothes and dived into the cool water. If she was human she would of froze. But being a vampire had its perks.

Klaus approached the woods his hybrid hearing tuning in to the movement near the falls. There was someone. Not human, there was no heartbeat. He closed in on the sound. It was a vampire. He scowled. He needed to feed. He supposed a vampire would have to do. He within the darkness of the trees stalking his prey. He smiled it was a woman. She was admiring the falls.

'This was getting interesting.' Klaus smirked. The woman was blond. She was beautiful. Klaus needed a closer look.

Caroline swam towards the end of the falls. She stopped midway she heard something. She turned her head. 'No it can't be.' She saw two black eyes in the background. A vampire. She scanned around. It was near the trees. She looked to see that her clothes where still there. 'Damnit!' The vampire is a pervert as well!

She took a deep breath she either acted like an insecure girl or woman up. She decided the later.

"I know you there. Come out...come out where ever you are..." Caroline yelled. She saw a blur in the trees it was coming closer. She held her breath for a second waiting for the predator to emerge.

"Hello, love."

"Klaus."

"Fancy meeting you here."

Caroline rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Indeed."

"The woods are not safe..." Klaus smirked. "You don't know what could be out there..."

Caroline laughed. "Is this the part of the story where you warn me about the big bad wolf..." She said trying to keep herself from smiling too widely.

Klaus grinned. He stared at the goddess in from of him. He licked his lips slowly. His hands tightening their grip on the clothes he found near the water. His knuckles were turning white from the pressure."You know what happens in the end..." Klaus smiled seductively.

"Yes..." Caroline saids as she is stepping out of the water.

Klaus' eyes widen for a moment. He lets out a soft moan as he scans her naked form. "Caroline..." His eyes blacken with desire.

"I know what happens..." She said as she was appoaching him slowly.

Klaus' breathing started to quicken. He followed the water on her soft skin. The wet drops falling down slowly from her profile stopping for a second on her chin then falling down her left breast. Klaus felt his fangs fighting to break through his gums.

She was intoxicating. She smelled like sunshine and spring. He started to lean in closer. His desire increasing. His eyes changed revealing amber highlights. His black viens appearing on his face.

"The wolf dies..." Caroline said as she vamped away stopping only a second to put her clothes on haphazardly. Caroline smiles. It felt nice to one up the big bad hybrid. Caroline ran home. She stopped before opening her door to hear a wolf howling in the background.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review...let me know whatcha think...=)**

**Chapter 3**

Caroline woke up the next day rejuvenated. She took a quick shower and dashed down the stairs. She wore her cheerleading outfit wanting to save time. She knew she had practice after her last period and didn't want to waste time picking out an outfit. She grabbed ber keys,her bag and locked the door. Her mom was entering the house after working a late shift.

"Hey, mom..."

"Hey sweetie, you better get going before your late."

"I know...are you working late tonight?"

"Unfortunately...there were some animal attacks in the woods last night..."

"Animal attacks?" Caroline started to worry she was in the woods last night.

"Yes...real animals this time. A few bodies were found dismembered. Limbs everywhere..." Liz stopped as she saw her daughters face contorting. "Oh...anyway sweetie...its okay...it was probably a wild bear...or..."

"A wolf...?" Caroline said softly.

"Maybe..." Liz said frowning a bit. " But not to worry...I'm sure its nothing..." Liz said trying to keep her voice calm.

"You think...?"

"Of course..." Liz smiled gently pushed her daughter out the door. "School..."

"Bye mom..."

Caroline drove to school in silence. She parked her car and walked in the school. The halls were starting to fill with students getting ready for first period. She walked to her locker and started to fumble with the combination lock.

"We have a prom commitee meeting today..."

"Hello to you too, Rebekah..." Caroline said through her teeth. Rebekah was the last person she wanted to see this morning.

"Yes...yes...I emailed the rest of the commitee and we agreed to meet today at my house at four..."

"We...?" Caroline was annoyed. Yet another committee meeting decision she was excluded from.

"Yes...we...according to the bylaws a majority vote was needed...Be there promptly at four..."

Before Caroline could retort she was gone.

The rest of the day passed in a blurr. English, Calculus, and History next period was lunch, exactly what she needed. A break. She grabbed a ham and cheese wrap and a bottled water looking for a seat. Bonnie was still out and Elena left after first period. Matt? That's right he was out sick today. 'I guess I'm eating alone.'

Caroline decided to eat outside next to a tree by the cafeteria. 'A little fresh air will be good.'

Caroline plopped down on the grass. Making a quick groan she remembered she has cheerleading practice later. "Fuck it..."

"Not very lady like..."

"Rebekah."

"Caroline..." Rebekah smirked.

"What do you want Rebekah?"

Rebekah huffed. "Listen I didn't...I wanted to tell you..."

"Yes?"

"About the other day with Alaric when you...you..."

"Saved you..."

"Yes...thank you..." Rebekah managed to spit out.

Caroline was dumbfounded. "Sure..." Caroline tried to smile.

"Well...I guess your busy...so..."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "You want to join me?" Caroline said reluctantly.

"Ahh...really what's the catch...?" Rebekah said skeptically.

"Its just lunch ...I promise...I even left my white oak stake at home..." Caroline smiled raising her hands in defeat.

"Well...if you insist.." She said turning her head away from Caroline to hide her smile. "But I am not sitiing in the grass...and shouldn't either...ew..."

"Ok...so where then..."

"What about the grill...I need a drink..."

"Rebekah its 1:30 and we have practice after school..." Caroline said raising an eyebrow or two.

Rebekah took out her phone and started to text.

"Rebekah..."

Rebekah lifted her left index finger at Caroline. Caroline smiled same old Rebekah.

"There now I cancelled practice and the girls will meet us later for the committee meeting later."

"Rebekah..." Caroline was completely annoyed. She eyed the other blond and saw hurt in her eyes instantly. 'OMG, she's giving me the puppy eyes...'Caroline shrugged. "Fine Rebekah...let's go..."

"Goody..." She shrieked and started to walk out towards the parking lot.

"Do you want me to follow you in your car or take mine?"

"Oh, I have a driver..."

"O...shall we take my car...?"

"Ok..." Caroline unlocked her car and both blonds got in. Caroline put the radio on after a few moments of silence.

"So...what are you wearing to prom?" Rebekah asked.

"I...haven't decided...I was suppose to go shopping with Elena and Bonnie but with everything that was going on. You know Elena being a vampire, Bonnie's mom in transition...avoiding world domination..."

Rebekah frowned.

"Sorry...I...didn't..."

"It's okay, Caroline my brother can be an arse..."

Caroline smiled. Rebekah was growing on her. They arrived at the grill a few minutes later. The lunch rush was over leaving the pub empty and dark.

Rebekah walked alongside Caroline scanning the place. There was an elderly couple finishing they're lunch in a table and a man drinking at the bar.

Rebekah started to walk towards the bar, Caroline following in tow.

"Nik! What are you doing here?"

"Klaus..." Caroline whispered.

"Hello, love...sister...to what do I owe this pleasure...wait..aren't you supposed to be at school...Bekah...?"

"What Nik...Caroline and I are here for purly academic purposes...right Caroline..." Rebekah said glaring at Caroline.

"Rrright...we are have a preprom committee meeting..."

"Preprom committee meeting...indeed..." Klaus nodded briefly not convinced at all.

"Yes...Klaus you know how anal Rebekah is about details and lets face it's better if we iron out any extraneous details before the rest of the committee joins right Rebekah..."

"Of course...you know your taste isn't as refined as mine...Caroline..." Rebekah said playing along.

"Of course not...you over a billion years of experience in refining your taste..." Carolind said smiling.

Rebekah huffed.

Klaus laughed staring at Caroline for a second. He stopped after Rebekah stared daggers at her brother. He smiled slightly bitting his bottom lip to refrain from laughing again.

Caroline didn't want to look but she couldn't control herself. Klaus's lips were so...red with a bit of wondered if they were as soft as they looked. Caroline licked her lips slowly.

Klaus leaned closer to Caroline. "It's not polite to stare, love."

Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Caroline...if your done drooling over Nik... I think we should go...we have stuff to do..."Rebekah said smuggly.

Klaus grinned staring at Caroline with a gleam that left Caroline breathless for a second.

"Ok Rebekah..."

Caroline followed Rebekah to a booth towards the back of the grill trying to escape her brothers' scruntinizing eyes. Once the girls sat down they stared at each other in silence for a few moments. The silence was killing Caroline. Rebekah was always on the opposite team and now she was having lunch with her. Was this a mistake? Will she regret it later?

Rebekah lowered her head playing with her fingers trying to say something to amuse them but at the same time didn't know how. She was in a coffin for almost a hundred years and know of no other company but Nik. Lets face it Nik was no picnic. But she adored him. She smiled remembering their time in the twenties.

"Listen, Rebekah I know we aren't really ..." Caroline trying to be honest without being bitchy.

"Friends..." Rebekah said annoyed.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean we can't try...right unless..."

"Well...I don't know...how do I know this is not a facade...another ploy to kill me or my brothers...?"

"Well...I guess you don't... you are just going to have to trust me..."

"Trust you...why should I..."

"Because I'm tired of all the bullshit...right now we have Silas to worry about...we need to work together...and..."

"And...what?" Rebakah said her accent thickening her words.

"And...you aren't that bad...when you aren't being a bitch..."

"The feeling is mutual...but if you try to decieve me or try to kill me or my family I will rip your heart out..." Rebekah said as she was reaching into Caroline's chest cavity.

Caroline was coughing profusely at the threat. A tear wanted to escape from the pain but she refused to let it fall. She decided to smirk instead. "Fine...fine...Anyway...looks like we need a drink...what would you like Rebekah...?" Caroline said after Rebekah released her bruised chest.

"Scotch neat...okay...if the waitress comes ask her for two menus okay I'm starved..."

Rebekah frowned. "Okay."

Caroline got up form the table needing a few minutes away from the original. She reached the bar and compelled the bartender to serve us unlimited drinks on the house. Caroline smiled sweetly saying, "One scotch neat top shelf and a long island ice tea." Caroline would normally order a rum and coke but in order to survive this afternoon she needed something with a little more kick.

She sat on the stool waiting for the drinks to be prepared and felt him coming closer. Klaus. Why did that man unnerve her so? What was it about him that fascinated her? He was a villian...heartless...selfish...and sexy as hell. What was it about the bad boys that she liked so much? She tries to shrug it off knowing he could read her enotions always...its was infuriating!

Klaus smiled at Caroline remembering their last encounter. Her blue eyes shone brighter that night. The light from the moon illuminating every light and dark hue. She was truly captivating.

"What do you want Klaus?"

Klaus smirked. "I would think that was obvious, love."

Before she could respond the bartender brought the two drinks in front of Caroline.

She looked at him for a second and walked away leaving him wondering.

"What took you so bloody long...too busy flirting with my brother..?"

"No Rebekah..." Caroline rolled her eyes. "So what are you wearing to prom Rebekah...?"

"Well I was planning on shopping this afternoon...want to come with...?"

"Sure how about after the committee meeting?"

"Okay..."

"So..so you have got a date yet for prom...? "

"No...I wanted Matt to ask me but he's been away...you..?"

"I...no..." Caroline said quickly.

"Aren't you going with...uh...what's his name..."

"Tyler...no we...he's not here...he's hiding from your lunatic brother remember..." Caroline rolled her eyes at the mention of Klaus.

"Oh that's right...that does put a damper on things..."

"Yeh..."

"Well you can always ask Nik..." Rebekah said.

Caroline look a sip from her drink gulping the harsh liquid quickly wanting not to answer her.

"Nik...would look quite dashing in a suit..." Rebkah said teasing the blushing blond.

"Then you go with him...Rebekah..." Caroline said staring to get annoyed.

"Oh...relax I'm just teasing..."

"Anyway...if Tyler does come home...no never mind..."

"What..?

"He can't Klaus would kill him..."

"Absolutely..." Rebekah said downing her drink.

Caroline followed suit. Rebekah signaled the waitress and ordered ordered two more drinks. Caroline ordered some fries as well.

Caroline got up and put some money in the vintage juckbox. Minutes later music was blasting in the grill.

Rebekah was finishing her drink and signalling the waitress again for another round. Caroline started to feel a little buzzzed...she was feeling a bit more daring.

"So...Rebekah tell me...what was your favorite decade...?" Caroline said hoping she wouldn't notice the sarcasm.

"The twenties..."

"Why..?"

"Well...women we free...Nik and I went dancing and drinking every night...The parties would last all night...sometimes til the next morn...and there was Stefan...of course..." Rebekah stopped looking away for a moment.

"How was Stefan in the twenties...?"

"I'm sure...Elena told you..." Rebekah said rolling her eyes.

"She told me you too were friends... but..." Caroline said smirking know that would annoy her.

"Friends...we were in love...he was wonderful...and horrific at the same time..."

"What do you mean...?" Caroline said frowning slightly.

"Well...he was a ripper...but a ripper in the worst way...he loved the hunt...the chase...blood had this power of him...I knew he loved me but...blood was always his first love...it controlled him...consumed whatever goodness he had left...I saw glimpses of humanity but after Stefan and Nik started to party together that humanity...was...left behind..." Rebekah gulped her drink playing with the empty glass.

"That doesn't sound like the Stefan...I know..."

"Well the Stefan you know if a bore..." Rebekah said expressively. "Elena has really ruined him..."

Caroline was silent.

"Oh...Caroline...I..."

"Its okay Rebakah...I know you aren't Elena's biggest fan.

Rebekah snorted. "No..."

Caroline looked at her phone and checked the time...3:45pm.

"Rebekah its 3:45 we have to go..."

Caroline went to grab her wallet and Rebekah said grabbed her arm. "No...I invited...its on me...or rather on Nik..." She smiled.

"If I would of known I would of ordered a better drink..." Caroline said laughing. "Thanks...this was ...fun..."

"Okay...okay Caroline...lets not get carried away..." Rebekah said walking out of the grill.

Caroline shook her head and walked towards her car. She unlocked the car and popped the trunk. She grabbed two bottled waters from the trunk and got into the car.

"Here we need a clear head for the meeting..." Caroline handed Rebekah a bottle.

Rebekah looked at the water suspicously.

Caroline opened the seal and took a long gulp. "Relax...Rebekah its just water..."

Rebekah eyed her for a second. "I'm an originial I can hold my drink..."

"Fine..." Caroline said reaching for the drink. Rebekah stopped her and put the bottle in her bag. Caroline laughed softly.

"So do we need anything for the meeting...drinks...snacks...?" Caroline asked.

"Nah...Nik had a fully stock bar and his hybrids...always keep the kitchen stocked."

Caroline took a deep breath and drove towards the mansion.

Caroline was in awe. She knew the mansion was big but what she saw was unexpected. It was incredible. The mansion was turn of a century design but its was newly renovated. The grounds were immaculated. There were unlit torches leading to the mansion. The mansion glistened in the sun. The windows were a least ten feet tall. The top of the windows had arches with stainglass, varing in patterns from simple to intricate. The sides of the mansion had late 1200 style arabic pillars.

"Holy...shit..." Caroline said softly.

"I know...Nik went all out..." Rebakah said proudly. Rebekah opened the door and led the baby vamp towards the enormous dining room.

Klaus sat on the stool finishing up his fifth or sixth bourbon...he lost track. He smiled remebering the way Caroline looked walking out of the grill. He wanted to stop her and consume her body but couldn't. He needed her to want him...yearn for him...more than he yearned for her. He wanted her to plea for mercy and ravish her completely...consume her soul with his mouth. Klaus payed the bartender and decided to drive a bit before heading home he needed to clear his head. He turned the radio off and drove in silence. Bright blue eyes and golden blond hair invaded his mind. 'How can a baby vampire bewitch him so...' She was naive, inexperienced, unreasonably stubborn...mesmerizing...

"Get a grip, mate." Klaus told himself as he approached the mansion. All he needed was some quite time...a few hours to clear his mind and paint...He entered the foyer and groaned. His house was invaded with girls laughing and playing the music a little too loud for his taste. This would of been a delicious treat any other day but not today. he wanted to be alone.

"Rebeeeekah!" Klaus yelled.

"Oh shit...Nik..." Rebekah blurred towards him ignoring the looks of confusion on the other girls' faces.

"Nik...don't yelll...its just the prom committee..." Rebekah said rolling her eyes.

Klaus' eyes darken in annoyance. "What are they doing hereee?"

"I told them they can come over...it is my house too Nik...come on Nik you...owe me...after staking me and leaving me to rot in that dredful coffin for so..."

"Enough...alright..." Klaus rubbed his temple. "How long are they staying til?"

"Well...maybe a few more hours...?" Rebakah said giving Nik her best puppy eyes.

"A few more hours..." Kluas' temper started to erupt.

Rebekah panicked not wanting to test her brother's patience. Thinking quickly she added, "Caroline...is here...but your right it is your house I'll just tell them to leave..." Rebekah said coyly.

Klaus' softened his eyes. "Fine you have two hours..." Klaus stormed up the stairs not giving a second look at the pair of blue eyes peircing him. He refused to be manipulated especially by Bekah.

Rebekah went back to the girls feeling very righteous. "Caroline will you be a dear and fetch the foldable table in the sitting room...I think we'll need more room for the color samples..."

"Sure Rebekah...where is the sitting room...?"

Rebekah smirked. "It is upstairs second...no first door at the end of the hall...it is on the far wall..." Rebekah said walking towards the table of arguing teens.

Caroline didn't like the look on Rebekah's face but she dismissed it. She walked up the enormous stairs looking at all the paintings on the hall. One caught her eye. It was a sunrise. The painting was filled with hues of scarlett, mahogany, and gold. The wind was swaying the dark locks of a tall olive skinned woman. She was skyclad except for a sheer shawl that covered her back as she stared at the darkening of the sun. Caroline went to reach for the sun but hesitated. She needed to get the foldable table before Rebekah roared. She entered the room and looked for the table.

"This can't be..." Caroline wasn't a sitting room its...a bedroom. Klaus appeared in a towel. His golden locks wet from the shower. His chest was bear except for his tattoo and collection of necklaces. Carolines eyes lingered his glorious form. She paused memorzing every line on his body starting with his lips and finishing with his thighs. How could someone so sinister be so damn enticing. She wondered what a thousand years taught him...was he a gentle lover or was he animalistic and cold...Caroline looked away she had to stop her licentious thoughts.

"Caroline..." Klaus smirked. What could she be doing in his room?

"I...Rebekah said this was the sitting room...I need to get a foldable table...for the...the meeting..." Caroline studdered.

Klaus smirked. "Of course, love. Well let me get dressed and I'll help you get it."

Caroline tried to avert he eyes but couldn't. He walked over to the closet and put on a pair of way too tight dark blue jeans and a white henley. Caroline walked over to his dresser and looked around. He had a comb, cologne, an unlit candle and a picture of Elena. Caroline slammed the frame. Why did he have a picture of Elena on his dresser? Was he in love with her, too? Were all those moments he spend trying to get to know her just to get closer to her best friends? Why? Her insecurities started to surface.

"Easy love..." Klaus smirked looking at the discarded frame.

"Why do you have a picture of Elena in your bedroom...?" Caroline said trying to mask her jealousy.

"Elena..?" Klaus chuckled.

"Well...?" Caroline said getting closer to Klaus. He was so aggravating. She wanted to slap that smile off of his face.

"Why...does it bother you, love? Jealous?" Klaus stepped closer.

Caroline felt his breath on her face. She stared at his lips as he licked then ever so slowly. Her heart started pounding. She felt her cheeks start to blush a bit. She couldn't let him see how much he affected her. She harden her face. " Jealous...of what? I just feel sorry for you..."

Klaus was intrigued. "Oh really...why is that love?" Klaus whispered into her ears.

Caroline's breathing quicken a bit she had regain her composure. "Because...because she loves Stefan and they're epic...you...you...don't know the first thing about...about..." Caroline took a set back.

"I don't know the first thing about ...what Caroline..?" Klaus smiled purring her name softly.

Caroline saw him smile and that...that damn dimple was mocking her. She took another step back. She felt her cheeks become crimson.

"What is it that I don't understand...Caroline...?" Klaus was walking closer to her.

"You don't...you don't know the first thing about...about..." Caroline gulped. She had to leave she felt her hands getting sweety. He breathing was quickening every time Klaus inched closer. She tried to walk back but hit the wall.

"What...is it love...? Klaus reached over and put a stray hair behind her ear.

Klaus leaned in closer. His fingers caressing her bottom lip pausing as Caroline opened them in shock. He grinned. His finger touching her neck stopping at the nape of her neck.

"Klaus..." Caroline said breathless.

"Yes love..." Klaus looked at Caroline. His eyes darkening.

Caroline was feeling dizzy. Her mind was yelling at her. What are you doing? This is Klaus. He is the evil hybrid...hybrid like the one who chased your boyfriend...Tyler!

"Klaus...stop playing games..." Caroline tried to harden her look.

Klaus' eyes soften. "I assure you love I'm not the one playing games..." Klaus stepped back.

"What?" Caroline was confused. This man is maddening.

Klaus flashed out of the room appearing a minute later with the foldable table Rebekah requested.

Caroline felt a cold flash in her heart. The nerve of that man. She never wanted any of this...his attentions...his jewelery...drawings...damn him.

Klaus handed Caroline the table and started to walk away. "If there is anything else...kindly leave Caroline..."

Caroline felt the venom from his words. She wanted to scream...cry but couldn't she wouldn't let him see how much he affected her. She rolled her eyes and stormed out of the room. The nerve of that man. He's so...so...

"Caroline...what took you so long...?" Rebekah said innocently as she watched for Caroline's return.

Caroline slammed the table on the floor next to the original. " I couldn't find the table..."

"But I told you it was the in the last room on the second floor..." Rebekah said.

"You...you..." Caroline paused. Rebekah did that on purpose. "Nevermind!" Caroline brushed passed her and went straight to the bar. She poured herself a drink and downed it. She reached for another and gulped that one down as well. What was she doing here? She had to leave but didn't want Klaus to see her unnerved. She went back to the table and calmly sat down. Caroline waited for the torture to cease. An hour later the meeting concluded. Caroline got up to leave heading for the door.

"Caroline..." Rebekah called her.

Caroline wanted to run out but couldn't Miss Mystic Falls was not rude even to Rebekah.

"What Rebekah?" Caroline muttered through her teeth.

"Listen about the whole mix up with the table..." Rebekah said softly.

Caroline was fuming...mixup? She exhaled. "Mix up...that was no mix up and you know it Rebekah..."

"Okay...okay...fine it was just a joke..."

"That wasn't funny...Klaus came out in a towel..." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Really...?" Rebekah winced.

"Yes..."

"That must of been awful..." Rebekah teased.

"Goodnight Rebekah..." Caroline was getting annoyed.

Caroline walked towards the front door. "Thank you for your help Caroline..." Rebekah said honestly.

Caroline stopped and looked at the honesty in her eyes. She smiled. "Sure...see at school tomorrow."

Caroline walked away and headed for her car. She grabbed her bag and fumbled looking for her keys. She found her keys and unlocked the doors. Before she could grab the door it opened. "Klaus..."

"I wanted to apologize...I was..." Klaus eyes looked soften.

Caroline looked at him for a second. "It's okay...your right..."

Klaus' eyes widened a second. "Love...?"

"Klaus we...we're friends...nothing more..."

"Friends..." Klaus tried not to let the disappoinment show.

"Nothing more..."

Klaus' eyes darken. Friends...bloody friends.

Klaus grabbed Caroline and crushed her lips with his. His lips sent a heat surging all over Caroline's grazed his teeth with her bottom lips gently. She let out a sigh. She opened her mouth obediently. He deepen his kiss tickling her tongue with his. Caroline let out a moan. He crushed his hands in her hair. Caroline wrapped her arms around him narrowing their embrace. He growled. His hands lowering to her back making her tremble. She grabbed him closer deepening their kiss. She felt her legs weakening. His hand reached her bottom giving them a squeeze. She jumped and wrapped her legs around him. Klaus grinned and started to leave a trail of kisses on her neck. Licking and sucking after every kiss. Caroline felt weak...breathless. Klaus licked her earlobe gently kissing it making Caroline squirm with desire. She was in heaven. Her body was consumed with fire. She wanted to be his. She needed to be his.

"Caroline..." Klaus said softly. Caroline opened her eyes.

" Yes...Klau...s..." Caroline said wantonly.

"I thought you said we're just friends...?" Klaus said.

Caroline stiffen. She let Klaus go and stepped back. Klaus smirked. He stepped back and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for reviewing! Please leave a comment let me know whatcha think?

Chapter 4

Klaus sat on his bed with a glass of bourbon in his hand. His mind was racing with last nights events. Caroline was enchanting...she indeed was a glorious kisser. Her skin was as soft as silk...her touch engulfed him body and soul.

"Such foolishness...you sound like a love sick child." Klaus dismissed those adolescent fantasies that have monopolized his thoughts as of late. He was the original hybrid...he was feared by vampires, hunters, wolves... even humans from every corner of the world. The mention of his name made his enemies tremble with fear. His legacy has thrived generations for a reason...he was and will always be the Original Hybrid.

Klaus threw the glass over the fireplace. He threw everything off of his dresser onto the floor. He growled. He picked up his dresser over his head and slammed it down. His temper intensifying with every sound of the cracked furniture. Klaus stood staring at the chaos of his destruction. His eyes blacken...he roared...

"Brother if you are done renovating your bedchamber I would like to inform you of my progress."

"Elijah..." Klaus spat out.

"Niklaus...?"

"Elijah...I am not in the mood for your insolence..." Klaus roared stepping closer to his brother. Klaus eyes transformed from ebony to a golden amber.

"Niklaus..." Elijah handed his brother a handkerchief. Klaus snatched it away from his brother wrapping it around his bloody knuckles.

Elijah flashed out of the room and brought a bottle of scotch with two fresh glasses. Elijah poured his brother a glass and handed him the glass. Klaus gulped it in down. Elijah poured him another. Klaus drank it immediately. Elijah refilled his glass repeating it several more times.

"We may need another bottle. "

"Aye." Klaus confirmed his suspicion.

Elijah left and returned with two bottles. Klaus chuckled at his brothers foresight.

"Niklaus before you become too inebriated can you kindly tell me the cause to your lack of regard to your property?"

" Yes...my property..." Klaus said defying his brother.

"Niklaus..." Elijah sat on the nearest chair that was still intact and crossed his legs waiting for his brothers temper to subside.

Klaus rolled his eyes. His brother would not desist until he told him the nature to his discord. "Alright...one of my pursuits did not result in the desire outcome."

" I see..." Elijah took a sip of his drink.

"Quite. Well what news?"

"One of my contacts have alerted me of a band of hunters that have recently moved into the borders of Mystic Falls."

"I see..." Klaus started to pace around his room.

"Niklaus...should I prepare the necessary arrangements for our departure?"

"Departure?" Klaus' head was spinning. How could he leave now? What of Caroline? No...he couldn't think of that now. She had plenty of people to protect her. Klaus rolled his eyes thinking of the Salvatores, the Bennett witch...hissing at the thought of the dopelganger. She was not his. She was nothing but a passing thought. She was...

"Niklaus...? What has entranced you so...?" Elijah frowned momentarily then resumed finishing his drink.

"I...nothing..." Klaus leaned on his fireplace looking at the flickering of the flames. Blue...and gold flickers surrounded the dancing flames. We're just friends...nothing more...nothing more...Klaus slammed the glass at the fireplace yelling, " Nothing more..." Klaus grabbed his leather jacket and left.

Elijah got up and called after his brother, "Niklaus...we are not done discussing this matter..."

"I am going out...we will speak again when I deem it necessary!" Klaus bellowed from the front door.

Elijah stood up shaking his head.

Klaus was shaking with ire. He kept repeating, nothing more, nothing more as he started to run into the woods. He ran passing the trees, shadows, pasted the falls stopping in front of Caroline's house. He howled.

"Caroline!"

Caroline was driving home after leaving the mansion. She decided to take the scenic route around Mystic Falls. She pulled over and dialed Bonnie. She knew that Bonnie was probably busy with her mom but she needed to talk to her best friend. Unfortunately Elena wasn't exactly the voice of reason with her humanity off.

"Hello, Bonnie!"

"Caroline...? What's up? "

"Is this a bad time?" Caroline felt her voice start to shake. She started to whimper.

"Care, what's wrong...?"

"I...ooh Bonnie..." Caroline couldn't hold her tears any longer.

" Care...where are you...? What happened? Are you hurt? "

"Its just...I..."

"Care your scaring me...where are you?"

"I am in my car...by the city limits. " Caroline tried to control her sobbing.

"Care, are you alright to drive home ? Do you want me to pick you up?"

"No...no...not home I can't... I don't want to be alone...please..."

"Ok...okay...can you meet me at my mom's ?"

"Yes...ok...I'll be there...uh..."

"Care, take it easy okay...please."

"I will thanks Bonnie." Caroline said hanging up the phone.

Klaus stood in front of Caroline's house for over an hour waiting for her to return. His mind was filled with flashes of her. Her eyes, her golden locks, her soft cherry lips and her alabaster skin. He closed his eyes trying to shut out his thoughts. Her hands around his neck, the soft caress of her lips...

The buzz of his phone interrupted his thoughts. He scowled at the id.

"This better be important."

"It is...Mr. Klaus we have on the hunters...shall we kill him? "

"No...you idiot keep alive...at all costs." Klaus slammed the phone closed. Hybrids.

Klaus flashed away.

Caroline arrived at Bonnie's moms' house a half an hour later. Bonnie was on the porch of the small cottage pacing. She saw her friend's car and ran over.

Caroline parked the car and turned off the ignition. Her eyes were swollen from her endless crying. She wanted to be strong but lost the her will as soon as she saw her friend open her car door and hug her. "Oh, Bonnie..." Caroline sobbed on her friend's embrace for what seemed endless until she felt her friend's tops was saturated with her tears. "Oh, Bonnie...I'm soo sorry..." She said pulling away with embarrassment.

"Care...its okay. " Bonnie guided her friend out of the car and entered her mom's cottage. "Listen..sit here...I'll be right back..."

Caroline sat on the floral couch waiting for her friend to return. She felt frozen. Her hand's were shaking. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to forget all of her conflicting feelings about Klaus...wanted to forget all the nasty things Elena has done...she wanted Tyler back...she needed to feel his touch again...she needed...

"What are you doing here..?" Bonnie's mom shrieked as she was lifting Caroline up by her neck. Her eyes were dark. The black veins were starting to form on her face.

"Please...Abby...its Caroline...I'm Bonnie's friend...please..." Caroline tried to reason with her feeling the air escape her lungs. "Please..."

Abby loosen her grip and doubled over on the ground. She was holding her head crying out in pain.

"Mom...let her go..." Bonnie said storming down the stairs.

"Okay...okay ...Bonnie please stop..." Abby muttered.

Bonnie lowered her hands releasing Abby from the pain. Bonnie walked over to her friend. Checking to make sure she was alright. "Are you okay Care?"

"Yes...of course..." Caroline said. " What happened?"

"Care...my mom held you by your neck...what's going on..?" Bonnie frowned at her.

Abby got up and walked out of the room. "Sorry Caroline...I..." She said

"It's okay...really..." Caroline gave Abby a slight smile. Abby nodded and went upstairs.

Bonnie went to the kitchen and gave Caroline a glass of water. Caroline took the glass and took a sip. She started to play with the glass.

"Care...spill..." Bonnie said taking the glass away from her and place it on the wooden coffee table in front of them.

"Well...I guess...it started a few days ago...after Tyler left..."

"Yes...he's been gone for awhile..."

"Well...a few days ago I started to have this weird feeling..."

"Weird feeling..."

"Yeh...this feeling like some thing was going to happen...so I thought it was that I missed Tyler so I started to call him...well...I called him a lot and..."

"Okay..."

"He of course didn't answer so...so ...I..."

"Care what..."

"Okay...but don't get mad please...I really need you to listen...its...its about Klaus.."

Bonnie's face harden. "What Care? What did he do?"

"No...nothing...well...ok...here goes...well I decided to take a run...it was a little late...but I went to the falls...and I went for a swim..." Caroline started to blush.

Bonnie eyed her suspiciously she knew there was more to this story and she had a feeling she wasn't going to like it. But she remained silent.

"Well...after my swim I heard a noise...it was another vampire..."

"Klaus?" Bonnie said.

"Yes...well...he..." Caroline hesitated.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No...we ...talked and kinda...flirted..."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "Care?"

"I know...but...anyway so...the next day at school...I ran into Rebekah..."

"Oh no..."

"Ooh...don't worry ...wwe hung out...at the grill after school..." Caroline looked at her hands. She hated lying to her friend but she couldn't tell her every detail.

"Okay...so what happened next..?" Bonnie said putting her hands on Caroline's face lifting her head to meet her eyes.

"Well...after we left the grill...we were suppose to have a prom committee meeting at her house..."

Bonnie winced a little. "Okay..."

"Well...at the meeting Klaus was there and we...we..."

Bonnie was afraid to ask but did. "What happened?"

"We...kissed..." Caroline bit her lip.

"What...Care...how...but...why...?" Bonnie stood up and sat down immediately.

"Well...Rebekah asked me to get a foldable table and she gave me the wrong directions...on purpose I might add...so she told me to go a room upstairs and ...and it wasn't a sitting room...it ...it was ...Klaus' room...he was naked...again..."

"What!" Bonnie yelled.

"Well...in a towel...and he was all wet...and ...his chest was moist...and...hard...and..."

"Okay...moving on..." Bonnie said rolling her eyes.

"Well...he cornered me...and we were about to kiss but...he said...I was playing games...with him...can you believe it...me..."

Bonnie smirked.

"Anyway...so I felt after he brought the table and then I brought it down stairs...the meeting finally finished and I went to go home in my car when...when..."

"I'm afraid to ask...but go on Care..." Bonnie said taking a deep breath.

"Well...Klaus come over and...he apologized for being an ass...and then...I told him its okay we are just friends nothing more...and then he kissed me..."

"He kissed you?" Bonnie looked confused.

"Yes..." Caroline said lowering her eyes.

"Care...am I missing something..?"

"Well...what do you mean...?"

Bonnie laughed. "Was the kiss so bad ...?"

"No...its wasn't it was...good...great...no... it was fucking fabulous..."

"So...what am I not getting...?" Bonnie said. "Other than it being Klaus..."

"Tyler...and Elena and you..."

"What?"

"Well...I can't just keep kissing him...I...I'm so confused..."

"Do...you have feelings for him...?"

"I don't know...I...no...I...oh..Bonnie..." Caroline started to cry again.

"Care...it sounds like you...like him..."

"But I can't ...he...he's Klaus..."

"I know...I know..." Bonnie said hugging her friend. "Unless you want to be with him...?"

"No...of course not...he's just a really good kisser..." Both girls laughed.

"So what are you going to do..?"

"The only thing I can do...stay away from him."

Bonnie looked at her friend a bit concerned. "Can you do that?"

"I don't know...I wish I...wish...there was a way to not to feel the things I feel...these feelings scare me...they really do...I wish there was something I could do...to erase all these feelings..." Caroline started to sob again.

"Well what about turning...no never mind..."

"Bonnie...I can't if I turn it off...no...I can't...anyway I don't need to turn off all of my feelings just the ones for him..."

Bonnie pondered for a second. "Maybe...there's...never mind..."

"Bonnie..?" Caroline looked at her friend intensely.

"Well...I was looking at one of my mom's grimoires and I found a spell...it..." Bonnie hesitated.

"What Bon...?"

"Well...its a spell to repel any form of glamour from a vampire...but its very specific..."

"What do you mean..."

"Well...it will repel any form of glamour that one specific vampire can give...but ..."

"Ooh...Bonnie..." Caroline yelled and hugged her friend squeezing her a little too tight.

"Care...your killing me..."

"Ohh...sorry..." Caroline said quickly releasing her.

"Okay ...I don't feel right about it but I'll need a few things..."

"Sure anything you need..."

"Okay...well...I'll need something personal of his...something he wears everyday...to channel and bind the amulet."

"Oooh..." Caroline said softly.

"Yeh...and a bit of his essence..."

"A bit of what...?" Caroline frowned.

"No...Care...get your mind out of the gutter...a lock of hair...or blood..."

"How am I going to going to get that?"

Bonnie shrugged.

"Oh...shit...there goes my plan for staying away from him..."

"There's more..." Bonnie said wincing the side of her face.

Caroline huffed. "What...?"

"Well...I have to do this on the full moon..."

"Okay...when is that...?"

"Tomorrow night."

"Of course..." Caroline said sourly. "When is the next full moon?"

"A month."

Caroline stared at her friend she trusted her. She had no other choice.

"Okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes...is there anything else I need to get..?" Caroline asked.

"No...I have everything else...except a necklace...you can choose it...your going to have to wear it a long time..."

"For how long?"

"For as long as you think you'll need it..."

"I...Bonnie..."

"Its up to you Care..."

"Okay...I'll do it..."

"Okay..." Bonnie embraced her friend again.

Caroline stood up picking up her bag. "I'll text you when I have everything ok..."

"okay...be careful..."

Caroline hugged her friend and left heading home.

Caroline arrived at her house exhausted. She was grateful her mom was working the night shift. She didn't want to answer any more questions. She took a shower and started to get dressed. She draped her white cotton bathrobe on and walked to her closet. She looked through her things and decided on a a strapless black mini dress and matching black stilettos. She wrapped her hair in a light twist securing it with a pair of silver french hair sticks. She left a few curls on the sides of her face.

She put on light makeup and a little perfume. She went through her jewelry box and retrieved a half broken heart silver pendant her mom had given her for her last birthday and put it on.

She gave herself a quick look in the mirror. She grabbed her bag and her cosmetic bag and left. Locking the door she took a deep breath and walked towards her car.

She took her phone and dialed Klaus' number. It rang four times before he picked up.

"Hello...love?"

"Klaus..."

"To what do I owe this pleasure...?"

"I have to talk to you...its...important..."

"...are you okay? Did something happen?"

"No...I...just need to talk to you..tonight."

"Sure sweetheart..."

"I'll meet you at your house..."

"Sure...Let me finish up with some business and I'll be there."

"How long?"

"Two hours.."

"Klaus...please..."

"Okay...I'll be right over..."

Caroline ended the call before she lost her resolve. She started the car and drove towards the mansion. She parked the car in front of the mansion. She took one last look at herself on the rearview mirror and got out. She locked the car and walked towards the front door. She hoped Rebekah wasn't home. She really didn't need the extra stress. She knocked and waited. There was no answer. She grabbed the knob and turned the door. It was open. Well they are the most powerful and most deadly family in the planet home security was probably not an issue. She walked in hesitating at first.

"Hello...Klaus...are you here?" She waited. She used her vampire hearing to see if anyone was home. Nothing.

"Can I help you...Miss...?" Caroline turned around and saw a dark haired vampire standing at the foot of the stairs.

"Elijah?"

He flashed in front of her looking at her from the crown of her head to the bottom of her heels. "Yes...I repeat who are you...and what are you doing here?"

"I...I'm Caroline Forbes...I'm looking for Klaus..." Caroline gulped. She was regretting her decision.

Elijah was silent. He walked around her examining her closely. "Indeed..."

"Yes...I...called him he said he would be here..." Caroline harden her face. She would not let herself be intimidated.

Elijah smirked. "Well...then...sit... would you like a drink while you wait. "

Caroline lifted her head a bit higher. "Sure."

Elijah left and returned with a glass of wine. She smiled and looked at her glass...it ...looked like blood."What is this?"

"Wine with O negative." Elijah sat down on the couch in front of her.

She sat down and took a sip. It was delicious. She felt her fangs itching to emerge and took a deep breath feeling them retract instantly. "Its delicious...thank you."

Elijah nodded. "So what business do you have with Niklaus?" Elijah loosen the bottom from his suit jacket leaning back on the couch getting a better look at unexpected guest.

Caroline took another sip hoping to deter his question. No chance. "Well...that is between Klaus and I..." Caroline took another sip and got up walking towards the fireplace.

"I didn't mean to pry, Miss Forbes."

Caroline turned to look at the original. "Of course you did..."

Elijah smiled darkly. "Forgive my manners, Miss Forbes...I didn't know Niklaus had any friends in this town..."

Caroline laughed. "He doesn't."

"So...this is probably about the hunters then..."

Caroline was confused. "What...hunters...?"

"Brother..."

"Elijah..." Klaus stormed in. "Let's not bore my guest with your unfounded suspicions..." Klaus' eyes darken reproaching his brother.

Elijah nodded. "Well I bid you goodnight. " Elijah walked towards Caroline and grabbed her hand giving them a faint kiss. "Pleasure to meet you, Miss Forbes. "

Caroline blushed and smiled sweetly.

Klaus growled. "Brother if you can help me with that little matter..." He said through his clenched jaw.

Elijah nodded and flashed out of the mansion.

Caroline laughed quietly at the interaction between the two brothers. It was almost unlikely the two were related.

"So...love I trust Elijah gave you a warm welcomed..." Klaus said still clenching his jaw.

Caroline walk towards him stopping midway. She smiled. "Yes..."

"I see you have a drink...do you need another?" Klaus said looking hopeful.

Caroline looked at her drink and finished its contents. She wiped her lips and handed him the glass. "Sure."

Klaus smirked looking at her stained lips. He went towards the bar and returned with another glass of blood wine.

Caroline reached for the glass and grazed his finger tips for a second. She blushed quickly taking the glass hoping he wouldn't notice.

He smirked. He knew she felt that twinge of desire he had. Klaus sat on the chair closest to her. She rolled her eyes.

"So...love what can I do for you?"

"What hunters?"

Klaus' face harden. He remained silent. Then grinned.

"Klaus what hunters? Is something going on that I sound know?"

"No."

"Klaus...are we in danger...? Does this have to do with Silas?" Caroline said starting to pace waiting for Klaus to answer.

Klaus got up and poured himself a glass of scotch. He swallowed the dark liquid and poured himself another. He slowly over to his seat. He looked at the baby vampire in front of him. She was exquisite. The tight dress she wore looked like it was painted on her. It displayed her long legs perfectly. She looked good enough to eat. He chuckled.

"Klaus... answer me...?" Caroline said annoyance resonating in her voice.

"Of course not love...you know I won't do anything to put you in danger..." He said hoping his answer would satisfy her curiosity. He reached for her hand and kissed it.

Caroline gasped softly. She felt as if his lips were touching every part of her. She took her hand away before she started to blush. She turn around and returned to her seat.

Klaus smirked. He knew that was a bold move but he couldn't help himself. She hypnotized him with just a single glance. He finished his drink and refilled it.

"As much as I love your company love, you still haven't answered my question. "

Caroline nodded. She started to panic...what could she say...no one was bite by a wolf...Elena...no...Silas...Caroline smiled.

"Well...its Silas..."

"SIlas?" Klaus frowned.

"Yes...Silas...is running rampant and we..." Caroline struggled with an answer.

"We?" Klaus said looking irritated. He knew it...she was here because of those nitwit friends of hers.

"I...thought it would be mutually beneficial if we tried to...work together..." Caroline said giving him her sweetest smile.

"Indeed..." Klaus leaned in moving towards the edge of his seat placing his glass down. "And how would I benefit?"

Caroline started to trace her finger on the top of her wine glass. This wasn't going to be easy. "Well...I can't speak for my friends but..."

"But ..." Klaus leaned back smirking darkly.

"But...if we have a truce and try to work together maybe...we can...solve this Silas problem sooner..." Caroline got up and bent down and grabbed Klaus' discarded glass. She stood in front of him for a second. He smiled never lowering his eyes.

"Would you like another?" Caroline asked.

"Sure..." Klaus said clearing his throat. Caroline licked her lips and walked towards the bar.

She went to grab the bottle behind the bar and poured it into Klaus' glass.

"What are you doing to me?" Klaus said whispering in her ear. She swallowed.

Caroline turned her head slowly. Caroline lowered her eyes not wanting to face him. She let go of the drinks and placed her hands on her sides.

Klaus grabbed her arms and turned her around.

Caroline remained silent. She moved her grip and took a step away. She grabbed his drink and handed it to him. "I'm getting your drink..." Caroline said smiling. "Now if I can only find the wine that Elijah gave me..."

Klaus sobered up instantly. He gritted his teeth and felt his fist tightened at the mention of his brother. "Allow me..." Klaus said grabbing her glass. She leaned on the bar looking at Klaus pour her some more wine.

"So...the last time I was here...Rebekah didn't give me a tour of your house...would you mind...?" She asked taking the glass from his hand.

"Of course love. Where would you like to start?"

"Well...I saw the first floor...part of the second floor...the dining hall...what else is there?" Caroline asked hoping he let his guard down.

"Well...I can show you my art studio..."

"You have an art studio?" She scrunched her face.

Klaus nodded. He smiled looking at her blue eyes shining brightly.

"Where is it..?" She dared him.

He extended his hand smiling innocently, She looked at his offered hand and placed it slowly on his hand. She closed her eyes for a second allowing the heat to leave her body. He walked her up the stairs and took her to the room next to his bedroom. He opened the door and turned on the light. He closed the door behind them and leaned on the door. She walked around. The room was massive. There were two drawing tables and rows and rows of art supplies. Colors...paints...of every color and hue. There was a desk filled with art books and sketch pads. The back wall had stacks of paintings in various stages of completion. She folded her arms behind her back examining every piece pausing to examine each one. She felt him walking closer and smiled. He smelled earthy and sweet. Her nose was filled with sandalwood...musk and...a bit of scotch. She laughed softly.

"Do you like anything you see?" He said walking closer to her.

"Y..yes...actually I was admiring the painting of the dark haired woman looking at the sunset..."

Klaus looked up and nodded. "Ah yes..."

"It was beautiful...the combination of light and dark..."

Klaus smiled. His dimples in display.

Caroline bit her bottom lip. She sighed. "Who was she?"

"That was someone from my past..."

"Ooh..." Caroline lowered her eyes feeling a bit of hurt inside.

Klaus grabbed her chin gently. "Don't worry sweetheart...she's the past... your my present..."

Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Klaus you can't say things like that to me...its...not fair..."

"What love...what did I say?"

"You can't say I'm your present...I ...I ...have Tyler..."

Klaus' smile disappeared. "Tyler...yes...indeed..."

"Yes...I ...anyway..." Caroline tried to change the subject.

"Have you always painted? Where did you learn?"

"Before I was turned I used to sketch...I would sketch...paint whenever I felt I needed to escape...after I turned I just continued...through out the years I was fortunate to learn directly from the masters...Michael Angelo...Divinci...Van Gugh..."

Caroline's face light up. Her mind couldn't fathom living through so much history. Meeting so many famous people. "Amazing..."

"What is...?"

"You lived through so much...meet soo many famous people...you make it sound incredible..."

"I can show you..."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "No."

"Okay...do you draw?"

Caroline laughed. "No...does doodling or finger painting count?"

"Doodling?" Klaus frowned.

"Yes...its what kids do...when they draw blurbs on the side of their books during class..." Caroline laughed at his confused face.

"Show me..." Klaus said pointing towards the drawing table.

"Klaus...no...I..." Caroline started to blush.

"Oh...come on ...I dare you..."

"Alright fine...but if I get paint on this dress I'll have your head on a platter..."

Klaus grinned. "Okay there is a smock in the wall that may cover that tiny dress of yours..."

Caroline huffed smacking his arm. Klaus raised his hands in silent surrender.

"Oh...I forgot my bag..."

Klaus frowned. "Why do you need your bag? "

"For my shoes...of course..."

"I'll get it love you doodle..."

Before she could retort he was gone. She walked towards the shelf of supplies and looked at the array of brushes...paints...chalks... and pencils...

"Here you go love..." He said giving him her purse.

She put her hand on his shoulder. "Hold on..." She lifted her leg behind her and took off her left shoe. He saw her milky skin and felt a twinge of desire. She put the shoe inside her bag. She caught the look on his face and blushed. She left him go and took off her other shoe. She grabbed her bag and dropped her other shoe. "Where can I put this?"

Klaus was silent for a second.

"Klaus...my bag...?"

"U..ummm here..." He grabbed the bag and placed it by the door.

He returned and placed a large sketch pad and some charcoal pencils and paints on the drawing table.

She looked intimidated.

"What's wrong love?"

"I...well...can't...I don't want you to laugh..."

"I promise..."

"For real...?"

"Hybrids honor..."

Caroline rolled her eyes laughing hysterically.

"Fine but don't laugh... and sit over there no peeking..."

"Okay..." Klaus took a seat on a chair next to her.

Caroline took the pencils and started to sketch.

Klaus smiled looking at the woman before him. She was breath taking. She moved her head walking closer to and moving back making adjustments. She took the charcoal pencil shading and rubbing her fingers on the paper.

Klaus felt a bit of jealousy wanting to be touched and caressed with such care. He shook his head dismissing the thought.

Caroline step back." Okay...don't laugh..."

Klaus walked towards the sketch. It was a man's profile. He was stern. His features chiseled. His eyes were dark. There was something on neck. A necklace. It was him. Not an exact likeness but it was him. He was silent.

Caroline bit her lip. Why wasn't he saying anything? Did he like it ? Was it that bad? Would he throw her out? Kill her? What was he thinking? Caroline couldn't take it anymore. " Klaus...well?"

"Well...its...its..."

"What?" Caroline demanded.

"Its...bloody awful..."

Caroline started to pout. She looked at him starting to smile.

"You...your...such a jerk..." She looked at him laughing. She grabbed the used paint and threw it at his face.

He stopped laughing and stood there.

Caroline panicked. What did she do ? She just threw paint at the original hybrid. He lowered her head hear starting to build. She looked up and felt wet goo on the side of her face. She touched the liquid and saw red. Red paint. Using her vampire speed she dashed towards the wall and started throwing paint at her moving target. She threw and he ducked. He retaliated and she would duck for cover. After a few minutes she realized she was covered in blue, red, green and gold and he was barely touched. She couldn't stand for this. She had to do something. She went to the wall for more ammo. He threw another paint grenade and she turned her back and flew on the floor yelling in pain. Klaus flashed towards her cursing his negligence.

"Caroline...Caroline...are you okay...sweetheart..." He shook her. "Caroline open your eyes..." He scanned her body for held her close checking her back. Why didn't she open her eyes?

Caroline slowly opened her eyes and dumped a gallon of fuschia over his head.

She started to laugh uncontrollably. He wanted to yell and rip her heart out but couldn't.

"Your right...now you look a lot better..." She said snickering at the pink hybrid.

"Is that right sweetheart...?" He grinned. He started to shake the paint off of his head and onto Caroline. She shrieked and put her hands in front of her trying to shield the wave of pink in front of her. He smirked grabbing her wrists.

"Your not going any where?" Klaus said softly looking into her eyes. He looked at Caroline's beautiful locks covered in hues of green, blue, red, and now pink and the hunger stirred in him. He longed to kiss her. Her lips were inches away aching to be kiss. Klaus swallowed looking at her lips slowly forming a smile. He leaned in closing the distance between them. He turned touching the tip of nose with his. Caroline blinked. "Klaus..." She managed breathlessly.

"Yes love?" His voice husky with yearning.

"I...think we need to be cleaned up..." Caroline said.

"Of course...the washroom is next to the shelves..." He left go of her hands and rolled on the floor. He let out a silent growl.

Caroline flashed quickly into the bathroom. She closed the door and stood behind it. She closed her eyes trying to get a hold at her accelerated breathing. She took a deep breath. we went to the sink and started to rinse the colors off of her face and neck. The paint in her hair was starting to dry. She signed . It would have to wait. She carefully removed her smock and placed it on a hook next to the door. Caroline get a hold of yourself you are here for one purpose and one purpose only. She opened the cabinet and found a few clean rags and wet them. She opened the door and saw Klaus picking up bottles of paint.

"Wow...what a mess..."

Klaus smiled. "Yes you are love?"

Caroline threw the wet rags at Klaus. He caught them and started to wipe his face and hands. Caroline glance at him for a moment. He wiped the back of his neck and the now white and pink henley he was wearing started to lift just slightly. Caroline moaned looking at the small patch of skin that escaped his shirt. Caroline licked her lips. She shook her head and started to pick up the discarded containers of paint. Klaus smirked looking at Caroline's resolve starting to diminish. She wanted him as much as we wanted her. After a few moments the room was some what picked up. All the art supplies were returned to their rightfully place . The walls and floors however told another tale.

"I hope we didn't ruin your art studio..." Caroline said.

"Don't worry love...its just paint..."

Caroline looked at the original hoping his temper didn't flare. She saw a spot of blue paint on the top of right eyebrow. She walked closer and wiped the offending spot. "There much better..." Caroline's hand stayed on his face a little to long. She went to take it away and was crush by Klaus' hungry mouth. He wrapped his hands around her waist. She left out a moan. She met his kiss with the same fervor. She wrapped her hand around his neck wanting to get even closer.

He groaned. He no longer controlled himself. She had to be mine. He pressed his tongue around her lips opening them. She started to tremble slightly. Their tongues danced sending waves of fire through their veins. Caroline started to grind her hips against his hardening body. He growled. He lowered his arms leaving a trail of caresses on his back. He grabbed her bottom giving them a squeeze. She jumped wrapping her legs around his waist. Caroline lifted her head and moaned a little louder. His eyes darkening revealing the beast inside. Caroline looked at this dark veins forming on his face her breathing started to increase. Her eyes darken. She felt her fangs starting to descend. She grabbed his face and moved his moved it slightly. She kissed his neck softly at first. Licking and rubbing her fang on the exposed skin.

"Caro..."Klaus tried to mutter. Caroline sank her fangs on his neck. Klaus groaned. There was a slight pinch then he was lost. She drink his blood lavishing in its sweetness. She sank her fangs deeper. His blood intoxicating her system. She let go before she drained him completely. Drips of blood falling on the corners of her mouth. She looked around and was in his bedroom. She was so lost in quenching her thirst, she didn't realize they moved. Klaus sat on the bed. His looked at her vampire face...she was even more beautiful. Caroline pushed him on the bed and ripped his shirt. She traced every line, scar, and muscle with the tips of her fingers. Klaus' felt his body twitching trying to regain control. He started to sit up. She shook her head.

"No...just surrender...to me...for one night..." Caroline muttered. She took the pins off of her hair. A cascade of golden locks fell down.

Klaus stared at her. " Okay love..." He lay down. She smirked placing kisses all over her chest slowly. She used her tongue to trace a trail to the bottom of his stomach. She pulled his pants down painfully slow. Klaus grabbed the sheets of his bed. He clenched his jaw trying to refrain from touching her. She took off his pants and smirked he was wearing no quickly took off her clothes. She traced her fingers all over his swollen member. She cupped the tip gently leaving kisses where her fingers left. Klaus eyes turned bright gold. He needed to touch her. He groaned felling her mouth engulfing him completely into her mouth. Her movement increasing every time Klaus moaned her name.

"Caroline...I'm..." She lifted her head and started to straddle him. She moved her hips slowly feeling a wave of desire in her body.

"Caroline..." Klaus groaned. He wrapped his hands around her waist guiding her movements. She started to move quicker. Klaus let her go and started to lean back.

She caught him and pulled him by his necklaces. " Your not going anywhere..." She held on his necklaces ensuring his obedience. He closed his eyes. She pulled him closer kissing him trying to suppress a moan. His tongue bit her bottom lip softly licking her blood soaked lips. Her movements increased faster and faster. She slowed downed when she felt her body buckle underneath his. He flipped her over and rode until his passion was satisfied.

He laid on top of her trying to calm his breathing. "Your going to be the death of me...Caroline..." Klaus said. Caroline smile and kiss he softly.

He smirked and started to kiss her neck. She closed her eyes. Klaus kissed her collarbone down to her breast. He kiss it chastely. He teased her nipple with the tip of tongue. She moaned in delight. He kissed her breast sucking it gently. Caroline pressed her chest closer to his mouth, he bit it softly sending a surge of heat down to her core. He teased the other watching her squirm. He smirked.

Klaus put a finger in her moving it slowly.

"Klaus..." she groaned.

He continued his movement creating ripples of heat inside her. She started to fidget. He grabbed her waist holding her in place. She moaned her desire increasing. Klaus inserted another finger. She yelled , "Niklaus...don't stop..." He paused for a second relishing in the pleasure having her scream his name. He lowered his head and started to lick her slowly. She couldn't hold on she let go...

"Nikkklaus..." she moaned until she crashed. She closed her eyes trying to catch her breath.

"Caroline...you will be my undoing..." He said laying next to her. He traced her curves. "Caroline...I...think we should..." Klaus started.

She placed a finger on his lips. "Shhhh...lets just enjoy tonight..." Before he could answer she flipped him on the bed and started to straddle him again. He movements rough...fast...animalistic. Klaus was in ecstasy. She pulled him closer to her by his necklace using her vampire strength. She heard a pop and saw beads flying everywhere. She let go for second.

"Don't you dare stop..." Klaus roared.

She smiled and rode the original hybrid until submission. She slid off of him and lay on his chest. She closed her eyes and started to sleep. He heard her steady breathing and followed suit.

The next day she awoken to the rays of sunshine from the undrawn curtains. She looked around and remembered where she was. She gently got up moving the pillow close to Klaus. She left the bed and quickly found her clothes and put them on. She picked up a discarded bead and put it into her bag. She flashed in front of his dresser and found a brush, there was a single strand of hair she quickly put it into her bag as well. Panic started to creep into her she heard the rustling of sheets. Using her vampire hearing she tried to see if he was up. No. Good. She held her shoes on her hands and dashed out of the mansion. She looked behind her and a single tear fell down her face. No this was for the best. She got into her car and drove away. Once she was safely away she texted Bonnie.

_Bonnie, I have it. ~Caroline._

_Okay, come over.~ Bonnie._

_I'll be right over.~ Caroline. _

Caroline headed over to Abby's house.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for the great review...let me know whatcha think about what happens next...

**Chapter 5**

Caroline sat in Abby's living room shaking remembering everything that happened. She was in Klaus' mansion and she was happy. But she couldn't trust these feelings. They were centered around a person that killed and relished in it. He hunted down Elena and killed everyone that was dear to her until she submitted to his will. He used Bonnie numerous times to fulfill his every magical whim. He forced Tyler to leave town. He enslaved his hybrids with a forced a sire bond that he had no desire to set free. Everything bad that happened occurred after he came. She was a vampire ,although she knew that was the best thing that happened to her. She was stronger she could face anything. Why couldn't she face this?

"Care I was studying the spell...there are a few things you need to know before we start..." Bonnie said interrupting her thoughts.

"Sure...Bon..."

"Well do you have the items...?"

"Sure..." Caroline handed the bead and the strand of hair to Bonnie.

Bonnie took them and place them in a black sachet.

"Okay...do you have the necklace you want to use?"

Caroline took off her necklace.

"Care, this is very important...ok..."

Caroline nodded.

"After I do the spell you must wear the amulet in ensure the spell works. It should take at least 24 hours to became effective...Once the amulet is enchanted and bonded with your blood and Klaus' essence...only you can take it off. The spell will protect it from being taken off of you...there are also consequences..."

"What consequences...?"

"Well the grimoire wasn't clear...but I have a bad feeling about this..."

"What do you mean Bon?" Caroline asked concerned.

"Don't know...I just want you to be careful..."

Caroline gave her friend a gentle squeeze and smiled. "Bon...I know your nervous but...you know that after I became a vampire I vowed never to be with someone that I couldn't trust...someone like..." Caroline felt a tear falling down her face.

"Yes...but Klaus wouldn't hurt you like Damon did...right?"

"I'm not sure anymore..."

"Okay...well...why don' t you go take a bath and I'll lend you some clothes...you are going to tell me why you look like a Jackson Pollark painting..."

"Of course..." Caroline laughed. "Hey Bon...you haven't told anyone I'm here right?"

"Of course not."

Caroline went up the stairs and found the bathroom. She took a quick shower and put on the clothes Bonnie lent her. She went down the stairs to found Bonnie downstairs having tea looking at a few grimoires.

"Care...you want some tea?"

"No..."

"Do you want to talk about what happened?"

"There's nothing much to tell...I went to the mansion...we talked...we drank...we had sex...and I left..."

"Caroline..." Bonnie frowned.

"I know but how else could I get the things for the spell..."

"But...where did the bead come from..." Bonnie paused and opened her mouth. "Care is this from his necklace..."

Caroline lowered her eyes. "Do you really want to know?"

"Never mind..." Bonnie raised her hands.

"See this is why I need it...just look at how your reacting..." Caroline hugged her legs around her chest.

"Care...I..."

"Its okay after tomorrow everything will be as it should..."

Caroline paced in Abby's house waiting for Bonnie to perform the spell. She looked at every magazine in the house twice. There was nothing to watch and she didn't feel like leaving the house. She checked her phone and saw a dozen missed calls and a few text messages. He mom had called and left a voice mail wondering about her whereabout as well as a few texts. Stefan text her asking about Elena's whereabouts. And a text from Rebekah, she was asking about prom shopping.

She made a face. She forgot she promised Rebekah. She knew that Prom was a week away and she hasn't gotten a dress yet. What is she going to do? She couldn't continue hanging out with Rebekah after what happened with her and Klaus. She had to respond eventually...tomorrow. She called Stefan and told him she hadn't seen Elena. She text her mom as well. Caroline scrolled down her contacts and dialed Tyler's number. It rang a few times and went to voicemail.

_"Tyler...I ...called to...I wanted to hear your voice...I miss you..." Caroline hung up. Why couldn't she tell him she loved him..._

"Care...its time..." Bonnie yelled. The moon was at its apex.

Caroline ran down the stairs. She stood next to Bonnie.

Bonnie stood over a black cauldron. She put the bead and hair into the cauldron. She closed her eyes and started to chant. She took a dagger and grabbed Caroline's hand. She squeezed her hand until enough blood covered the items. Bonnie chanted again. Every candle in the room was lit. Caroline felt weak for a second. Bonnie took the silver necklace and placed it into the cauldron. She started to chant again. Bonnie' s eyes started to change color from green to completely white. Caroline looked at her friend worrying for her safety. She felt the house start to shake and then the candles unlit. Bonnie opened her eyes and gave the amulet to Caroline.

"Are you sure...?"

"Yes..." Caroline nodded and placed the amulet around her neck.

"How do you feel?" Bonnie said.

"Good..."

"Okay...if you start feeling different let me know...okay?" Bonnie said sternly.

"Okay..."

Klaus woke up pacing. The blond nymph that was in his bed last night was gone. She left with no word...nothing. Was she a dream? A hallucination? Doubtful.

Klaus sat on the bed and looked down. There were beads everywhere.

"Shit..." He grabbed his necklaces and realized one was severed. He flash to his dresser. He opened the second drawer and and removed a wooden box. He carefully open it and removed another beaded necklace. He put it on quickly.

"At...least I asked Greta to enchant me another before she was killed..." He closed the box and stared at himself in the mirror.

"Brother..."

"Niklaus...have I caught you at a bad time?" Elijah said scanning the disarray of the room. He spotted the beads on the floor and frowned slightly.

Klaus was silent.

"Niklaus?"

Klaus remained silent.

"Niklaus...what is troubling you brother...?" He moved towards him and placed a hand on his arm.

Klaus flinched and started walking towards the bathroom. "Elijah..I..." Klaus stopped. "Never mind brother...we have business to attend to...I'll meet you at the basement..." Klaus turned around towards the bathroom.

"Okay...brother..." Elijah said. He waited for his brother to leave the room before he started to pick up the beads and placed them on his dresser. He looked at them questioningly. He knew his brother was in pain. Who would injure him so? What were they planning? He was determined to find out. He left Niklaus' room and flashed to the basement.

The dark skinned hunter was chained from a large metal hook on the ceiling. Elijah smirked he missed the inquisition.

The hunter looked up and shrug his face.

Elijah turned inspecting the chains. They looked secure.

"I understand you are one of the five..."

The hunter raised a brow. He remained silent.

"My name is Elijah...you are?" Elijah waited for a response. "We can do this easy way or the hard way?"

No response.

"Fine..." Elijah walked towards the table next to wall. It was filled with daggers of every shape and size. He picked up a double bladed dagger with a ragged handle. He lunged it into his spleen. The hunter groaned.

"What are you doing here?"

Elijah took out the dagger putting the bloody weapon back on the table.

The hunter started to laugh. "You know why I'm here.. monster..."

Elijah smirked. He reached into the wound and started to twist the pierced organ. "I know you have come to kill us...who sent you..."

The hunter snickered. " You will know in due time..."

Klaus flashed in. "Have you made any progress...brother..."

"No...not yet..."

Klaus walked around the hunter circling his prey. He used his hybrid senses to examine the hunter. "Sage..."

"Brother...?"

"He smells like sage..a witch must be behind this..." Klaus' eyes turned to stone. What witch would dare do this...Bonnie no...not when her friends are vampires. Could there be another in town? He had to find out.

"Brother...call some of your contacts...we need to find the witch!" Elijah nodded and flashed away.

The hunter looked at the vampire in front of him. Worry started to form in your face. How did he know. He was so careful.

Klaus walked towards the table and grabbed another dagger. Klaus smiled.

The hunter gave him an eery look. Klaus stared at the man hanging front of him. He stabbed him in the arm, the shoulder and the stomach over and over again. Klaus eyes darken. Blood was pouring out of the man. The hunter started to yell. Klaus laughed. He continued to stab him. Klaus was in a daze. His eyes had glossed over . His mind replaying last night. _Caroline moaning calling his name, Niklaus...Niklaus...Surrender to me just for tonight...Shhh lets just enjoy tonight...tonight...tonight..._

Klaus' temper started to enflame. He dropped the dagger and sank his fangs into the hunter. The blood poured out of him...its sweet nectar taunting him... _Surrender to me...surrender...Niklaus...Niklaus...He saw Caroline holding his face...caressing him...looking at him...she smiled...surrender to me...Niklaus...Niklaus...she started to shake him...Niklaus...let go...let go...let me go...Niklaus...Niklaus..._

Elijah shook his brother. He grabbed him trying to pry his brother from the hunter.

"Niklaus...let go...you'll kill him...Niklaus..." Klaus growled. His eyes turning golden. He started to hunch over. Elijah heard bones cracking. He was going to turn. Elijah started to panic his brother was circling around him. "Niklaus...its Elijah...Niklaus..." Elijah reached into his jacket pocket he dialed Rebekah.

"Rebekah..."

"Elijah?"

"I need your assistance..." Elijah walked slowly never leaving his brother sight.

"Elijah...I can't I..."

"Rebekah...now...its Niklaus..." Elijah started to get irritated at his sisters insubordination.

" Nik? Okay where are you...?"

"The cellar...hurry..." Elijah ended the call.

Klaus ripped his black henley screaming in anguish.

"Niklaus..." Elijah flashed towards him trying to reach his neck.

Klaus leaped over him and dashed out of the cellar. Elijah locked the cellar door and flashed out. He spotted Niklaus in his wolf form. A white wolf with a single black tear shaped patch over his right eye started to pace into the living room. Elijah scanned the living room looking for something to catch or at least wound his brother. The door opened and Rebekah screamed stopping the wolf. She backed up into the front door.

"Nik...?" Rebekah whispered. She started to shake.

The wolf swaggered towards her. He moved his head from left to right . He eyed his new play thing. He slowly walked over staring at the vampire.

Elijah spotted Rebekah. He put a finger on his mouth. Rebekah tried to nod she was frozen.

Elijah started to come closer to the wolf. The wolf turned around looking at Elijah. He started to growl displaying all of his fangs.

"Niklaus...listen to me...Niklaus..." The wolf approached him taking an attack pose.

Elijah raised his hands.

"Elijah look out..." Rebekah yelled.

Elijah flashed away grabbing Rebekah onto the floor. The wolf leaped forward slamming itself onto the door. Peices of wood went flying in every direction. Elijah covered his sister. The wolf was gone.

"Elijah...Nik...he's..." Rebekah started to cry uncontrollable.

"I know...its okay...he'll be back..." Elijah said stroking his sister's hair.

Caroline left Abby's house the next day. She drove home first thing in the morning. She needed her bed...her house...she planned on sleeping in. She grabbed her phone and decided to return her missed messages. She called her mom and told her she was on her way.

Caroline let out a sign. She had to call back Rebekah. She dialed the number and prayed it went to voicemail. It didn't.

"Hello...Nik...Hello..." Rebekah said .

"Hello...Rebekah...its Caroline..." Caroline frowned.

"Caroline...what do you want?"

"Sor...rry...you called me remember..."

"I did...thats right..."

"Why did you think I was Klaus?"

"I...I...didn't look at the caller id..."

"Is everything okay?"

"Its Nik...never mind...you were calling for..."

"Yeh...ummm...we were suppose to get together for prom...?" Caroline looked at the phone for a second.

"Yeh...yes...umm...can I call you back...its not a good time..."

"Sure..."

The call ended.

"What was that about...?" Caroline looked at the phone and threw it onto the passengers seat.

Caroline turned the radio on singing to the music. She looked at herself in the rearview mirror checking her face. She had bags around her eyes. She huffed. She needed a few days of sleep...no stress...no drama...especially no Klaus...

Caroline took a peek at the road and saw a large white wolf running towards her. She scream. She hit the break. The tires screeched sending the car into an abrupt hauled. She hit her head on the dash.

Caroline groaned. She closed her eyes. rubbing her forehead. "Wha..." She turned off the car. She leaned back. She felt trapped. She tried to take off her seatbelt. It was stuck. "Damn it...not now..." She looked in front of her. The wolf leaped onto the hood of the car.

"Daamn it...come off..." She shook the belt. Nothing. Using her vampire strength she yank it off of her. She opened the door slowly. Her legs wouldn't move. They were broken. She pushed herself out of the car. Thump. She landed onto the pavement on the side of her arm.

"Okay...nice...wolfy..." She said. "Nice...stay..."

The wolf came closer staring at Caroline. Caroline started to shake. She closed her eyes waiting for the wolf to pounce. She waited. Nothing happened. She closely opened her eyes and the wolf was gone. She turned around and lay down on the pavement. She started to laugh softly at first. The laughter turned to crying. She lay there crying for the next few minutes. She has never felt so scared in all her life. She sat up and felt her legs. They healed. She quickly got up and drove straight home.


	6. Chapter 6

Hoped you liked the last chapter...please review. Thanks!

Chapter 6

"Hello?" Elena said answering her cellphone.

"Elena, its Elijah?"

"Elijah...my favorite Original...what can I do for you?" Elena said in her most seductive voice.

"I was hoping we can get together..." Elijah said trying to keep his voice steady.

"Really..."

"Of course at your earliest convenience, of course."

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Tonight? Sure what time?"

"Well how about I meet you at the grill say at 9 ish..."

"I'm at your service..."

"It's a date...bye ...'lijah..." Elena hung up the phone smiling proudly.

Elijah hung up the phone smiling brightly.

"Elijah...wipe that smirk off of your face...its revolting..." Rebekah said giving her older brother a disapproving look.

" Call Stefan let him talk to Damon. Have them meet us there."

"What about the witch and Caroline?"

"I'll call Caroline..."

Rebekah eyed her brother. " I don't know...I don't like this..."

"Why?"

"What will Nik say when he finds out we were doing this...Niklaus has been playing wolf for the past week. We need to do something about the hunter and I can't have those headstrong simpletons getting in my way..."

"But Elijah..."

"Rebekah..."

"Elijah...when Nik returns he will see this as a betrayal..."

"Okay, Rebekah I will find a way to tell him."

"Promise...?"

"Promise."

Rebekah went up to her room and made a call.

Elijah poured himself a drink. He sat down on the coach and called Caroline.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Miss Forbes?"

"Elijah?"

"How are you this afternoon?"

"Fine?" Caroline said softly. Why was he calling her? Did he find out about the amulet? "How are you?"

"Great, thank you for asking. I was hoping I could have the pleasure of your company this evening?"

Caroline was silent. What could she say? No? And risk his wrath. Yes? And have another original after her? What? No...there has to be another reason.

"Caroline, are you still there?"

"Sorry...bad connection...you said you wanted to get together to do what?"

"Have a drink at the grill. "

"Sure...why not ? What time?"

"8:30 pm tonight bring Miss Bennett."

"Of course..." Caroline felt relief rush through her.

"Til then..." The call ended.

Caroline hung up the phone and called Bonnie.

"Bonnie...?"

"Caroline...what's wrong?"

"Nothing...you'll never guess who invited us for drinks at the grill?" Caroline said snickering to herself.

"I'm afraid to ask?"

"Come on...Bon..."

"Okay who?"

"Elijah."

"What? What does he want?"

"I have no idea but I'm dying to find out..."

"I don't know ...I have a bad feeling about this."

"Oh come on... Bon your not curious...not even a little?"

"Actually I am...okay pick me up?"

"Sure be ready by 8:00 ..."

Caroline started laughing and hung up with Bonnie.

Caroline gave herself a quick once over. She decided she wanted to look smoking hot. She just didn't know why. She decided on a short plaid mini skirt with a fitted black top. She put on her thigh high boots and left her hair wavy. She was about to apply some more makeup when the alarm on her phone sounded. "Ok Care...this will have to do..." She grabbed her bag and drove to pick up Bonnie.

Caroline was in front of Bonnie's house at 8 on the dot. She was going to park the car when Bonnie came out. Bonnie had a pair of black skinny jeans and a v neck white top. She had thigh high boots and was wearing her grams amber pendant.

"Hey, Care...you look hot..."

"You too..."

Bonnie smiled refreshening her lip gloss. "Hey Care...how are you feeling..."

"Okay why?"

"Well...the pendant..."

"Oh...that I forgot I had it on...so far nothing why?" Caroline said touching the amulet.

"You don't feel different?"

"No...but I haven't seen him so..."

"Do you think he'll be there..."

"Don't know..."

The girls gave each other a long look and rode to the grill in silence.

Caroline and Bonnie arrived at the grill and spotted the incredibly dressed original and Rebekah at the bar.

"Hello, Miss Forbes...Miss Bennett...you tow are looking beautiful as always." Elijah said grabbing Caroline's and Bonnie' s hands and kissing them on at a time.

The girls smiled. Rebekah rolled her eyes.

" How are you Elijah...Rebekah..." Caroline said. Bonnie nodded at them. .

"I'm glad you two came. I invited both of you to come early before the rest of your friends come."

"Why?" Bonnie muttered.

"Rebekah and I have discovered there is a new threat in town and we need to form an alliance of sorts in order to get rid of the threat."

" What threat?" Caroline said.

"There is a new hunter. He is part of the five. They are highly trained magically endowed hunters that have come to eradicate all vampires."

"Okay, but why do you need us? " Bonnie said suspiciously.

"Well, it seems that you two seem to the voice of reason with your friends." Elijah said.

Rebekah snickered.

Caroline and Bonnie remained silent.

Elijah signaled the barkeep. "What would you like to drink Miss Bennett? Miss Forbes?"

"Rum and coke."

"Dirty martini, extra olives" Caroline said. Bonnie gave her a side glance.

Elijah ordered their drinks along with another two bourbons for Rebekah and himself.

Rebekah rolled her eyes and finished her drink. She pulled out her phone and texted Nik.

Nik: where are you? Are you coming? ~Bekah.

The bartender came back with the drinks. The girls took their drinks eagerly for the distraction from Elijah' s calming stare.

Caroline took a sip from her drink. Rebekah replied to a text message.

"So, what exactly does being the voice of reason mean?" Bonnie said still confused.

Elijah drank some of his bourbon. He smiled. "Well, we are trying to work together, your friends and my family. "

Rebekah scoffed.

"This will not be a easy task. Especially with our history. But we need to work together."

"Why should we help you?" Bonnie demanded.

"Because I am responsible for your friends bloodlines..." Klaus said coldly walking into the grill.

Caroline neatly chocked on her drink. " What?" she asked.

"That's right love...I turned Katerina..." He said rolling his eyes.

"Brother so happy you can make it." Elijah said.

"Nik..." Rebekah said smiling.

"Sister..." Klaus walked over and whispered something in her ear.

Caroline tried to use her vampire hearing but couldn't. She stared at their closeness she felt something. A twinge but then it was gone.

"Caroline...come with me for a second..." Bonnie said tugging at her friend. Caroline gave her friend a slight frown but complied.

Bonnie led Caroline into the bathroom.

"Bon...what's going on?"

"Are you okay?"

"Sure, why?"

"Because..." Bonnie said pointing towards the door.

"It's okay...I don't feel anything."

"Are you sure?"

Caroline smiled. She put her hand on Bonnie' s arm. "I am, but if it makes you feel better if I don't I'll pretend to be sick or something. Okay?"

"Okay, Care."

The girls returned to the table that the three orginals sat on.

"Miss Bennet...Miss Forbes hope you don't mind we chose a table."

Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Of course not..." Caroline said giving Elijah a warm smile.

Klaus grimaced.

Bonnie nodded taking a seat as far away from Klaus as possible. Caroline sat next to Bonnie.

Klaus got up and signaled for the waitress. A pretty blond with green eyes came. She smiled and bent down to take his order. He smirked knowing Caroline was staring. He grabbed the blonds hand and started to whisper something in her ear. She giggled and walked away.

Caroline started to glare at the interaction. She felt her hand tightened on her drink. He was so smug. She wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. She took a deep breath and started rubbing her amulet. She was getting anger. But she didn't know why. She started twirl the olives in her drink. She put one in her mouth trying to distract her mind.

Klaus smiled. She looked jealous. Interesting. He kept that in mind. "So brother what did I miss?"

"Well, Niklaus I was telling the ladies here that they need to be the voice of reason."

Klaus snickered. Bonnie gave him a deathly glare.

"Nik..." Rebekah said giving him a nudge in the arm.

"Yes, Niklaus...you know we all would benefit."

"Benefit from what...?" Damon said walking into the grill with Elena and Stefan in hand.

Elijah got up and gave Elena a slight bow.

"Elijah...my favorite original..." She said smiling at Elijah.

"Rebekah...Klaus..."

Klaus remained cold. Rebekah rolled her eyes and downed her drink.

"Judgy...blondie..." Damon said giving Caroline him a flirty look.

"Damon..." Caroline said giving him a mock smile. "Stefan ...Elena how are you?"

Stefan smiled and Elena rolled her eyes.

"Ugh...who invited her..." Rebekah said glaring at Elena.

Bonnie nodded not liking the tension.

"Yes...now that we are all here can we cut to chase..." Klaus said raising his voice a bit.

"Niklaus."

Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Can we get on with this..." Rebekah said annoyed.

"Yes, why are we here ?" Stefan asked.

" Glad you asked, there is a new hunter in town itching to eradicate us. "

"Okay, how is that our problem..." Damon said smugly.

"This hunter will kill us and then kill you. He is stronger then your average hunter and he is magically endowed. "

Elena giggled. Rebekah groaned.

"Okay...what do you think we can do about it?" Stefan said.

"We need to work together."

"What? Why? We can handle the threat ourselves..." Damon smirked.

"Doubtful." Klaus muttered.

"Elijah I'll never understand why you insisted that we bring the doopelganger...she's absolutely useless now that she's a vampire...right Nik." Rebekah retorted.

Klaus chuckled. "Oh, come on sweetheart I'm sure she has her talents."

"Driving a wedge between two brothers to start with..." Rebekah said.

"Jealous...Bekah...?" Damon retorted.

"Of course not...you weren't very good...right Elena?"

Elena crushed her glass in her hands.

"Elena don't let her get to you..." Stefan said stroking Elena's arm.

The waitress came and quickly cleaned the glass off of the table and replaced her drink with a fresh one.

"Elijah this is a total waste of time..." Rebekah said.

"Well...Beks if you don't want to be here...then you can always leave town or better yet slip on a white oak stake..." Damon snickered.

"Damon..." Caroline pleaded.

"What Barbie...save that for Hybrid Ken..." Damon said dismissing her.

"Damon..." Stefan said warning Damon.

"Fine..." Damon said leaning back on his chair.

Klaus clenched his jaw.

Elijah waited.

"What exactly do you need us to do?" Bonnie asked.

"We need to find a way to contain him and find the location of the other five." Elijah said.

"The five?" Elena asked.

"Yes, they are working for a witch . If we find the witch we can find a way to get rid of them. Miss Bennett you need you to find a way to stop to bind the witch. Damon ...Stefan ...I believe you have access to a white oak stake."

"Yes...why?" Damon asked.

"We will need it just in case our suspicions are correct."

"What suspicions?" Caroline asked.

"Esther..." Bonnie said.

Elijah nodded.

"What about me..?" Elena asked.

"Your family has a long history of hunters we need you to collect information. An new hunter will emerge you need to keep an eye out. "

Elena nodded.

"And...blondie will be make sure Hybrid Ken is a good boy..." Damon smiled.

Klaus crushed his glass. He got up and flashed towards Damon. Caroline got up and was in between the two hot tempered vampires trying to hold them back.

"Klaus...please..." Caroline yelled.

Klaus ignored her. He reached over and grabbed Damon' s neck.

"Niklaus...don't...let go..." Caroline said putting her hand on Klaus' chest.

Klaus looked at her for a second and let Damon go slowly.

The rest of the table sat in silence watching the interaction.

Klaus sat down and drank Elijah's bourbon.

"See blondie...we found a use for you. " Damon smirked.

Caroline saw red. She got up and slapped Damon before he had a chance to sit down.

Klaus smirked. That's my girl.

Rebekah laughed.

Elijah smile slightly.

Caroline went back to seat and downed her drink. " I think I need a refill...?"

Caroline walked over to the bar. She sat down a second and rubbed her temple.

"Are you okay, love?"

She stiffen.

"Klaus..."

"What happened to Niklaus...?" He said stressing every letter imitating her the other night.

She huffed and rolled her eyes. "I don't want to talk about that."

Klaus harden his face. He signaled the bartender for another round for them and the table. He started to get up.

"Klaus...I..." Caroline grabbed his arm.

"What Caroline?" He said walking closer to her. She felt his breath on his lips. She licked her lips slowly. She looked at his red lips. They looked soft and inviting. She wondered if they were as soft as they were the other night. She closed her eyes. She caught a flash of the heat that she felt. She was about to lean in when she felt a jolt go through her. She opened her eyes and took a step back she felt heat radiating from her amulet. "Klaus please...lets not make a scene. " She said coldly.

Klaus' eyes softened for a second. He looked in her eyes searching for something. Her eyes were cold. "Fine...love. Have it your way." He grabbed his drink and returned to the table. Caroline exhaled deeply. She smiled at the bartender and returned to the table.

"Ahh Miss Forbes, I was telling Miss Bennett that I have few grimoire that belonged to my mother, at her disposal..."

Caroline smiled. " I see...do you think we can find anything in them that will be helpful?"

"If there is it will be there, Miss Forbes. "

"When can I take a look at them , Elijah?" Bonnie asked her interest growing.

"Tomorrow it ifs convenient, Miss Bennett."

"Sure, tomorrow is fine. I'd like to start early if that okay."

"Of course, Miss Bennett."

Elena's phone sounded and she quickly got up from the table. Damon got up after her. Stefan stood up and went to the bar for another drink.

Klaus saw the displayed and shook his head. He gave Elijah a knowing look. Elijah drank his bourbon avoiding his brothers stare.

"I'm bored..." Rebekah huffed looking annoyed. She saw Matt and walked over.

Klaus sat back his eyes never leaving Caroline's sight.

"Miss Forbes, I forgot to mention, if you can contact the sheriff. Ask her if she notices anything out of the ordinary."

"Sure, my pleasure." Caroline said trying to break the ackward silence. " Well she did mention something the other day..."

"Do tell..." Elijah said his eyes brightened a bit.

"She did saw that there were some animals attacks by the woods...near the falls..." She said.

Elijah turned to look at his brother for a second. "Is that right?"

Caroline looked at the interaction between the two brothers. Animal attacks. Her mom said something about a wolf. Couldn't be the same one she saw. No..

Bonnie answered her phone and left the grill to talk in private.

Caroline mind kept replaying the memory of the wolf. There was something familiar about it. She thought for sure it was going to attack but it just stared at her. She felt...almost safe. No...she dismissed the thought at once.

Bonnie came back almost running back to the table.

"Bon...what's wrong?"

"It's Abby...she...I can't explain..."

"Okay...lets go..." Caroline said getting her purse.

"No...its okay I...she..." Bonnie' s hands were shaking.

"Okay...then take my car..."

"You sure...?"

"Yes...but...Care..." She said looking at the table of originals.

"I'll take her..." Stefan said. " I'll drive her home..."

"Thanks Stefan." Bonnie said and gave Caroline a quick smile.

"Call me if you need me...okay Bon..."

"Ok, Care."

Bonnie nodded and walked out with Stefan.

Caroline started to panic. She didn't know if she should leave or stay and finish her drink. She thought about walking into a empty house and decided to finish her drink...they were on Elijah. She took a sip and looked around the room.

Elijah felt his phone buzz and excused himself from the table.

Great...Caroline thought. Caroline started playing with the olives in her drink.

"That's an interest choice for a drink, love."

"Why is that?"

"I've didn't picture you as a martini drinker..." Klaus said smirking.

"I guess there's a lot you don't know about me..." She said rolling her eyes.

"Indeed..."

"Why did Elijah give you a look when I told you two about the animal attacks?"

Klaus remained silent.

"Klaus...?"

"I don't know, love..." Klaus took a drink from his scotch.

"Are you sure...my mom said it may have been a wolf..."

"Really..." Klaus said his eye gleaming a bit brighter.

"Yeh...you wouldn't know anything about that would you..." Caroline said questioning his short replies.

"Why would I love?" Klaus signaled the blond waitress again.

"I don't know I ...thought you were the alpha man... all knowing ...all powerful..." She snickered as she put another olive in her mouth.

"I assure you sweetheart I am...you should know..." Klaus smiled looking at Caroline up and down.

The waitress came over and started to giggle. She flashed her long eye lashes and bent down shamelessly so Klaus could stair at her huge breasts.

Caroline put her hand under the table clenching her fists. Klaus is such an ass. She wanted to wring his neck. He was insufferable. He...he...Caroline tried to dismiss her thoughts.

The waitress let her hand fall on his shoulder. He grabbed her hand and rubbed his lips on her knuckles. She squealed...she actually squealed. Caroline felt her temper was starting to flare. Why was she getting upset? It was klaus. He was probably going to suck her dry in a few minutes. She decided she had enough. She finished her drink and walked out of the grill. She went to look for her car and remembered she lent it to Bonnie. She took her phone and checked the time. 12am. I guess it's a good night for a walk.

"Need a lift, sweetheart?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"No...go away..."

Klaus parked his SUV.

"Come on...we had a spat...love. How can I quit himself?"

She laughed remembering the first time he said that.

"What do you want Klaus?"

Klaus flashed in front of her and grabbed her by her waist.

"You know what I want...love" Klaus said. He nuzzled his lips on her neck. She closed her eyes. She started to feel a familiar heat sweeping inside her. She closed her eyes. Her breathing started to quicken. He placed a soft kiss behind her ear. She let out a soft moan. Her legs were starting to buckle underneath her. She put her hands on his chest for support. She tilted her head back. He smiled. He placed kisses on neck. He circled her neck with the tip of his tongue. "Niklaus...please..."

He smirked. "Please what love...?" He continued to tease her with his mischievous mouth.

"Klaus...stop."

Klaus ignored her. He started to caress her neck with the tip of his fangs. " Call me Niklaus..." He said his eyes changing from blue to gold.

Caroline felt a surge go through her. She tried to push him off of her. His grip tightened. "Niklaus..." She said stiffening. He stopped and looked at her.

SLAP!

Klaus' fangs pierced through. His veins darkening under his eyes. He breathing increased. He was starting to growl.

Caroline stepped back and ran home.


	7. Chapter 7

Please review! Thanks...

**Chapter 7**

Bonnie and Caroline arrived at the mansion promptly at noon the next day. Caroline hesitated coming over but couldn't resist her friends pleas.

Caroline knocked on the door. Bonnie waited next to her. She felt her heart starting to pound faster in anticipation. Caroline looked at her friend, " Bonnie...we don't have to do this...we can go home..."

"No...Care...the faster we do this...the faster we can both move on..."

Caroline smiled. Move on...how was she suppose to do that? She was filled with endless contradictions. She didn't know which end was up these days. She couldn't trust the feelings that were starting to emerge inside her. They felt...

"Miss Bennett. Miss Forbes, please come in."

Elijah opened the door welcoming them in.

Caroline smiled. Elijah was dressed impeccable. He wore a pinstriped dark gray suit that seemed to make his brown eyes sparkle. Elijah smirked there was something about that blond vampire that make him smile. She was fearless. The way she stopped the escalation last night. She was strong...beautiful. She looked rather fetching in her tight jeans and fitted shirt. It snugged her curves perfectly.

Bonnie quickly walked inside leaving the other two vampires in the doorway.

"Caroline..." Rebekah said breaking their trance.

Caroline blushed flashing away from the older original. "Rebekah how are you?"

"I've meant to call you sooner..." Rebekah said trying to sound sincere.

"Its okay..."

"Can I offer you ladies a drink? Miss Forbes? Miss Bennett?"

""No, thank you." Bonnie said

"Sure...what ever you have." Caroline said.

"We have a full bar, Miss Forbes. Anything in particular."

"Its a little early..." She laughed. "But if you have coffee."

Elijah nodded. "Coming right up. Oh, Miss Bennett I took the liberty of collecting a few of my mother's grimoires. They are on the coffee table. " Elijah said flashing into the kitchen.

Bonnie nodded and opened them right away. Caroline sat next to Bonnie quietly.

Rebekah sat down down on the coach adjacent to them.

"So...Rebekah...what's new?"

Rebekah laughed. "Well, Caroline nothing since last night...how was your night by the way?"

Caroline started to blush. "Fine...uneventful."

"We missed you at school you haven't been for a few day."

"Yes...I...not feeling very well."

"Its a shame...we've decided on the theme for prom. "

"Really..." Caroline said feeling slightly annoyed.

"Yes, we decided on a victorian theme."

"I thought it was going to be..."

"Yes, well you weren't there so..."

Caroline frowned for a second. She smiled not wanting to let her anger show. "You know Rebekah...I think...that's wonderful...I'm sure it will bring back a lot of fond memories from your golden years..."

Rebekah rolled her eyes. She got up and went upstairs muttering profanities.

"Miss Forbes," Elijah said handing her the coffee cup. She smiled blowing the steaming cup before taking a sip.

" So have you heard any news about the hunter...never mind its probably too soon..." Caroline said lowering her gaze.

Elijah remained silent a moment. "Nothing as of late."

Caroline smiled afraid to say any more.

Bonnie looked up from the grimoire. "Elijah I think I need to see more...are there any other grimoires?" Bonnie asked hopeful.

"Of course in the library.,," Elijah stood up. " Allow me..."

Bonnie smiled and got up. " Care...coming?"

"Sure..."

The girls went up the stairs and into a huge room. It was definitely a library. Caroline gasped. The room could fit two of the local branches inside with room to spare. There were walls and walls of books. The bindings of the books varies from very worn to brand new. Caroline walked towards the walls and scanned the titles.

Bonnie followed Elijah towards the back shelf of the library. There were two chairs and a shelf of Grimoires and other ancient spell books.

"In this shelf there are more of my mother's grimoires. Please feel free to look but I warn you if you attempt to remove any of them you will not live long to utter another breath. "

Elijah stared at Bonnie knowing she would heed his warning. She nodded feeling dread flow all over her body.

"Please if you have any questions do not hesitate to ask, Miss Bennett." Elijah bowed and left Bonnie bitter.

Elijah went to see what his other guest was up to. He found Caroline curled up in a chair reading a first edition of A Christmas Carol.

"Dickens….he was a dark man…Miss Forbes."

"Yes, so I've heard." Caroline smirked.

"May I ?" Elijah inquired pointing to the seat next to her.

"Please…sit..."

"Are you a fan of Dickens?"

"Yes and no."

"How so?"

"Well, A Christmas Carol has always been a favorite of mine as a child but lately I find myself intrigue by the story line."

"Really?"

"For course it is a tale of redemption and hope….a man who finds redemption for all of his misdeeds and is saved…giving the reader hope to be better..."

"Indeed, how astute. Beauty and intelligence. "

Caroline smiled. She started to blush.

"Are you flirting with me Mr. Mickaelson?" Elijah lauhed. "Miss Forbes, I can recognize beauty when it is in front of me."

Caroline smiled.

"Miss Forbes would you join me for a tour of the grounds?" Elijah said standing up.

"It would be my my pleasure, Milord…." Caroline said giving Elijah a mock curtsy. She grabbed her phone and gave Bonnie a quick text.

"The grounds" as Elijah called them were the grandest dipslay of flora she's ever seen. There were trees and shrubs surrounding the perimeter of the property. In the middle was a water fountain. It was surrounded by crimson roses.

Caroline walk towards the fountain and touched the petals of one of the roses. They felt like silk.

"They're beautiful…."

"Yes…" Caroline shuttered. Elijah was behind her admiring Caroline's reactions to the flower.

Elijah plucked one of the roses and placed it behind her ear. "Perfect…."

Caroline touched the flower and started to blush. She felt trembles all over followed by guilt.

Deep in the tree lines a pair of dark eyes watched the couple. She looked at the optic lens of her rifle. "Yes….there well go…two for the price of one…."

She reloaded the rifle with the verveine infused wooden bullets. She held her breath and pulled the trigger.

Elijah stared at the blond in front of him. Her eyes were the colors of the clearest oceans. There was a light in her that could not compare to the brightest rays of sunshine. Elijah was entranced. He looked at her face and wanted to touch her…

know her...worship her….she was captivating. Elijah felt himself lean in closer towards her. Her eyes sparkled.

Elijah was about to lean in for a kiss when he pushed Caroline towards the ground.

Caroline was thrown onto the ground. She yelled, Wha…."

Elijah fell on top of her. Thump. His eyes were closed. Caroline shook him.

"Elijah…." She smelled verveine and blood. "Elijah…wake up…Elijah…"

She heard another bullet fly by. She quickly dragged Elijah across the lawn. She looked across towards the mansion. It was at least three more feet towards the mansion. "Elijah…please wake up…Elijah…" He was starting to stir. She tripped losing her balance for a second. She got up slowing feeling the ricochet of the bullets flying past her. She dragged Elijah closer to the mansion.

"Ahhh…" She felt a burn on her arm. She slammed on the ground. Her eyes closed from the pain. She opened her eyes slowly. No... she had to get up.

"Elijah please…wake up…"

She crawled and grabbed Elijah's arm…she dragged him further. She was a few feet closer. If I can just get closer I could call for someone…Rebekah…I hope she's still home. Damn it. The pain was starting to spread. She bit her lip trying to distract herself from the pain. She took a deep breath. She had to keep going. She picked up the semiconscious original. He started to groan. "Elijah…"

Blood started to drip from her mouth. Blood. She bit into her wrist and gave it to Elijah. His eyes opened and he started to drink. His hands locked onto her arm. She felt herself getting weak. Her eyes started closing. Darkness overcame her.

She opened and closed her eyes. She saw yellow and blue. "Wake up…please!" Caroline shrieked shaking.

Rebekah shook Caroline. "Caroline…its okay…." Rebekah looked at the young vampire.

"She has to be okay…she has to be…" Bonnie said pacing back and forth.

"She's strong….she'll be okay…" Elijah said trying to reassure the nervous witch.

"Wha…what….where am I…" Caroline opened her eyes.

"She's starting to wake up…Elijah…" Rebekah yelled.

"Elijah…Elijah…" Caroline said softy.

Elijah flashed over. "It's okay…Miss Forbes…you're going to be okay…" Elijah grabbed her hand and gave it a soft squeeze.

Klaus ran up the stairs. Rebekah had called Klaus telling him about Caroline's accident. His chest started to harden. He had to go to her. He ran. Using his hybrid speed he was there a few seconds later. He opened the door. His heart was pounding. His chest was heaving.

"Caro…." He whispered looking at Caroline in the arms of his brother, Elijah.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for all your great reviews...hope you like it!

**Chapter 8**

Klaus saw the two vampires holding each other and felt bile permeate his senses. His knees started to feel weaken. He fought against his chest to dominate his breathing. He needed to regain control. Every fiber of his being wanted to rip his brother limb from limb.

"Nik! " Rebekah yelled.

"Brother..." Elijah said looking his way. Caroline released Elijah' s hand and nearly jumped out of Rebekah' s bed.

Caroline felt Elijah's hand holding her arm supporting her shaken body. Relief flushed through her.

Klaus looked at Caroline's trembling body and smirked. "Brother..."

Bonnie' s eyes focused on the two brothers. There was a silent battle transpiring in front of her. She was quietly preparing to subdue them if things escalated.

"Klaus..." Caroline managed to mutter. She had to think. She saw the ire in his eyes. She had to say something. She had to extinguish the tension that filled the air.

Klaus looked at Caroline's eyes and his temper started to diminish. "Are you okay, sweetheart?"

"Yes..." Tears started to trickle down her face.

He wanted to go to her but his pride forbid it. He nodded and walked out.

Bonnie saw the distress in her friend's face. "We should let her rest..."

"Are you sure your okay?" Rebekah said.

Caroline smiled. "Yes..."

Rebekah smiled and started to walk away. Caroline grabbed her hand. "Thanks..." Rebekah smiled and left.

Elijah stood up. He stared into Caroline's eyes for a second , then left.

"Care...are you okay?" Bonnie said sitting next to Caroline on the bed.

"Yes...just a little groggy..."

"Do you want me to stay with you?"

"No... its okay...just don't leave the mansion okay..."

"Sure...call if you need me..." She said placing Caroline's cellphone next to the nightstand by the bed.

Bonnie closed the door behind her. She heard yelling and crashing coming from the living room. She ran down the stairs.

"Where were you? How could you let this happen?"

"Niklaus we were ambushed..."

"Where were you sister..." Klaus bellowed.

"Nik..." Rebekah said flustered.

"What...I never wanted this for her...She shouldn't of been here...She shouldn't of come...How could you let this happen..." Klaus said pacing the living room.

"Nik...we couldn't of known there was a hunter..." Rebekah said trying to calm her brother.

"Why didn't we know..." Klaus barked.

Bonnie approached the originals. "Klaus she's fine..."

"No thanks to you...witch..." Klaus said storming towards the bar to pour himself a drink.

Bonnie took a deep breath. " Blaming everyone will not change anything...we should focus on what can be done..."

"Niklaus she's right...we need come up with better strategy..." Elijah said sternly.

"I can do a protection spell around the mansion for now..." Bonnie said.

"For now..." Klaus said. His temper starting to ebb. He walked closer to Bonnie.

"Yes...until Caroline is better... she can't stay here..." Bonnie said trying to muster as much courage as possible.

"She's safer here..." Klaus said defiantly.

"That isn't your decision to make...Klaus..." Bonnie said raising her voice a bit louder.

"Niklaus. You know Miss Bennett has a point. She isn't your prisoner." Elijah said trying to pacify the tension.

"Nik...you know Caroline will never agree to stay here..especially under those conditions..." Rebekah said.

"Fine...witch...what do you need for the spell..." Klaus said consuming his drink in its entirety.

"I just need to go the perimeter of the mansion..." Bonnie said.

"I'll escort you ,Miss Bennett just in case the hunter is still around." Elijah said.

Bonnie left with the older original.

"I'll call the others tell them about the hunter..." Rebekah said walking towards the kitchen.

Klaus poured himself another drink. He held the drink and stared at the fireplace in silence. He used his vampire hearing to make sure Caroline was okay. He heard her tossing and turning. He wanted to go and comfort her but didn't. He couldn't. He threw the glass into the flames.

Caroline couldn't sleep. Her mind kept replaying what happened. She still shook from the fear she felt. She started to perspire. She felt hot and cold. The phantom traces of Elijah' s blood filled her nostrils. Her palms felt wet. She looked at her hands she saw blood. She got up and flashed to the bathroom in the room. She opened the faucet. She started rinsing the blood. The blood wouldn't rinse off. She rubbed her hands faster. More blood. More blood. More blood. She started to shake. Her legs collapsed under her.

"Caroline..." Klaus said holding Caroline' s fall.

"Blood...there's so much blood..." Caroline said in a trance.

Klaus searched her face, hands, her body there was nothing there.

"So much blood..." She kept repeating.

Klaus held he face."Your okay, love...there's no blood..."

"So much blood...some much blood..."

Klaus lifted her in his arms and flashed her to the bed. "Sh...your okay...I'm here...everything is going to be alright..." Klaus kept repeating until she quieted down.

Caroline closed her eyes and started to drift into a deep sleep. When he knew she was asleep Klaus tucked her in and got up to leave. He stopped feeling her hand on him.

"Please don't go..." Caroline said misty eyed.

"Never..." Klaus picked her up and wrapped her in his arms. She nuzzled her head on his collarbone placing her lips on his neck. He kissed her forehead slightly. " I'll never leave..you Caroline..."

"Promise...?" Caroline said slowly drifting to sleep.

"I promise love..." Klaus said.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for all the great reviews...

**Chapter 9**

The sun escaped through the parted curtains in the room. Caroline opened her eyes and found she was in bed. The room filled with yellow and blue decorations. There were art pieces on the wall as well. One in particular caught her eye. It was a wave of golden tides surrounded in a sea of blue. The tides were encircled with white light. She hugged herself feeling a shiver rundown her back.

She turned to hear soft breathing. It was Bonnie curled in a chair. She got up and wrapped the blanket ,she was using, and covered Bonnie. Bonnie sighed. Her eyes remained closed. Caroline smiled and went to the bathroom to clean up as much as she could. She looked at her tangled hair and huffed. She opened the vanity on front of her and and saw a comb, brush, and other assorted toiletries. She combed her knotted hair as best as she could and started to walk downstairs. She stopped when she heard a crash. What was that? Furniture...glass...and yelling.

"How could you let this happen..?"

"Niklaus...we were ambushed..."

"What were you doing..."

"Nik..."

Caroline walked down and saw Rebekah, Elijah and Klaus. She stood there unsure if she should go or stay.

"Miss Forbes, how are you feeling?" Elijah said smiling at the surprised vampire.

Klaus went to the bar to replenish his drink.

"I'm fine...how...how are you...?" Caroline said walking closer.

Elijah walked towards her examining her. He reached for her but she stepped back. "I'm fine...would you like a drink?"

Rebekah rolled her eyes at the display in front of her.

"Yes...please..."

"Niklaus brought some blood bags earlier...do you have a preference?"

"B positive." Caroline and Klaus said in unison. Rebekah smirked.

Elijah left to fetch some blood.

"I'm glad your okay..." Rebekah said to Caroline before she flashed away.

"Thanks...Beks..." Caroline said knowing the original heard her.

Klaus finished his drink and refilled it. He leaned over the fireplace contemplating if he should stay or leave the lovers be.

"Miss Forbes." Elijah said handing her a glass with blood.

"Thank you." Caroline smiled and took a seat.

Elijah took a seat across from Caroline. She felt the tension rise. She felt happy that Elijah was there but felt guilty afterwards. Why should she? She was allowed to have a friend...epecially if he was a gorgeous original.

"Elijah...my memory is a little fuzzy...can you tell me what happened?"

"We were attacked in the grounds..." Elijah said.

"The grounds...?"

"We were ..." Elijah started to say. Klaus turned around waiting for a response.

"Looking at the fountain..." Caroline said quickly looking at the Klaus' face harden.

"Yes. Was there anything else you remembered, Miss Forbes?"

"I remember...vervaine...but I remember you were knocked out...how could that be?" Caroline said

Klaus snikered. "Yes, brother. Do tell..."

"I heard the bullets and I ducked in front of you. Apparently ther bullets were laced with wolf toxin as well. "

"Oh okay...that explains why I had to drag you towards the mansion."

Klaus laughed. "Indeed. "

"Well, I thank you eternally, Miss Forbes." Elijah said nodding at the beautiful blond in front of him.

Caroline smiled. Her eyes looked a little bit brighter. Klaus smiled tuned sour.

Elijah felt the buzz of his phone and excused himself.

Caroline smiled and started to get up. " I should check on Bonnie..."

"Caroline are you sure your okay...?" Klaus asked Caroline as he was approaching her. He put his hand in the side of her cheek.

Caroline swallowed. She closed her eyes and smelled Klaus' familiar sent of sandlewood, earth, and spice. It sent chills down her spine. She could hear her heart beating a little bit faster. "Yes...of course..." She opened them looking at his stone cold blue eyes. Yes, Caroline those eyes could not possess any form of warmth. He was a killer. He was evil. Remember that Caroline. He is the enemy. This alliance will be short lived. She could not allow herself to think of him any other way.

Caroline stepped back from his embrace. "Who...who pulled us...into the mansion...? I don't remember...was it you?" Caroline said staring into his face. There was hope in his eyes. Then it was gone.

"No...it was Rebekah..."

"Where were you?" Caroline said softly. She lowered her eyes. What was he doing? Why wasn't he here...with me? Caroline stop you can't.

Kluas walked to the bar and refilled his drink. "I had buisness to attend to."

"Oh...of course." Caroline muttered.

"I'm surprised you noticed..." Klaus said under his breath.

"What is that suppose to mean?" She said frowning at the hybrid.

"You looked quite cozy here with my brother..." Klaus said giving her a deadly grin. Caroline rolled her eyes. "What?" She put her hands on her hips. "I don't know what your talking about? Elijah has been kind to me...which is more then I can say about you...you say you fancy me...but...but..." Caroline started to raise her voice.

Klaus chuckled. "Be careful, love. "

"Why...what are you going to do? You give me jewelery, paintings, and sweet words...but in the end that's all they are...words...when have you ever gotten out of your way to show me...that you care..."

"Caroline have you forgotten...that you are in my house...because of my mercy...that I tolerated your idiotic friends...enough to spare them...the witch is still alive after I was dessicated...your precious doppelganger is still alive after she killed my brother? I have shown mercy..."

"What...I am here because according to the truce we, your family and my friends, made we are helping each other...Bonnie is a Bennett...and without her...lets face it...none of this could be possible...Elena was kept alive because she was of use to you...yes she killed your brother...but as I recalll she asked for your help...and yet you could not be bothered...the blood is in your hands not Elena she was defending Jeremy..."

Klaus eyes narrowed. "Caroline..." His eyes began to darken. He clenched his teeth.

"She was defending family...but of course you wouldn't know about that...you say you care...you love your family...but you keep them in coffins...daggered if they do or say something you don't like...thats not love...Klaus...that's control...I don't even think your capable of love...you build an arny of slaves that serve you and yet thats not enough..."

Klaus threw the glass onto the fireplace. "You make assumptions, love."

"Do I?" She said walking closer to him. "Enlighten me them?"

Klaus flashed towards the insolent child. He grabbed her arm. His grip tightening with each words he uttered. "You speak of words having no meaning...but what of your silence...what of your actions...?"

Caroline was too aware of his cold eyes glare. His eyes radiated a menacing trance. "Wh...what are you blabbling about..." Caroline started to get annoyed at his brutish manner. She tugged her arm but couldn't move from his iron grip.

"You know exactly what I mean love...or do you need me to remind you..." He smirked pulling Caroline closer. His lips were inches away from hers. Caroline felt her chest was heaving...she needed to control her emotions...she would not let him unnerve her. The only thing he wanted was to get a raise out of her. He leaned in and kissed her neck leaving not even an inch, without the imprint of his kiss. Her body betrayed her, letting a moan escape her lips. He smirked.

Caroline closed her eyes. She felt the reminisce of the familiar heat whenever he was close.

"Klaus...please...don't..." Caroline said breathless.

"You want me to stop?" He said rubbing his lips on her neck.

"Klaus please...I hear footsteps..."

Klaus continued his caresses until he heard the footsteps coming closer.

Caroline stiffen trying to straighten herself up.

"Brother..." Klaus released Caroline.

Caroline turned away. She didn't want Elijah to see her blush. She walked further away from Klaus.

"Niklaus that is no way to treat a guest..." Elijah walked closer looking at the two vampires scowling at each other. Niklaus had a grin on his face, looking self serving as his Caroline had her back turned.

"Your right brother, where are my manners? But thank goodness your here brother ..." Klaus said sarcastically. "What would we do without your presence..."

"Niklaus...?" Elijah knew his brother's words were saturated with sarcasm. Why?

Kluas went to the bar and grabbed a bottle of scotch and ran up the stairs to his drawing room.

"Mis Forbes...are you well?" Elijah asked walking behind Caroline. "Has Niklaus upset you?" Elijah put his hands on her shoulders.

Caroline put her hand over Elijah's. She gave them a quick squeeze. "No...I have to check on Bonnie..." Caroline turned around and gave Elijah a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for your concern, but I assure you I can take care of myself..." Before Elijah could respond she went to check on Bonnie.

Elijah put his hand on his cheek. He stood there feeling the warmth her kiss left behind.

Caroline went into the guest room and Bonnie was starting to stirr. "Bonnie..."

"Care...how are you feeling...?"

"Better..." Caroline said lowering her eyes.

"Care..whats wrong?"

"Bonnie...its about..." She said touching her amulet.

"What is something wrong...?" Bonnie asked.

Caroline put her finger over her mouth and pointed outside.

"Okay..." Bonnie took her phone and texted Caroline.

_Care, whats wrong? ~B_

_I don't know if the amulet is working? ~C_

_Did something happen? ~B_

_Well...sort of I went downstairs and I was talking to Klaus and we almost kissed but _

_then he started to kiss my neck...~C_

_Did you kiss him back? ~B_

_No...not really...~C_

_Not really? ~B_

_No...I felt something though...~C_

_What did you feel? ~B_

_Not emotions just you know...its been a while...~C_

Bonnie started to laugh.

_Okay but are you starting to get feelings for him? ~B_

Caroline took a second to think about it.

_No.~C_

_Then try not to be in the same room with him...unless you want to? ~B_

"Bonnie!" Caroline yelled.

"Just kidding Care..." Bonnie said.

"Erase the texts just in case..."

Bonnie nodded.

"Care, when are we getting out of here? We can't stay here? I can't stay here?"

"I know...lets pack...I'm feeling better ...there's no reason we have to stay..."

Bonnie and Caroline quickly got their bags and went down the stairs.

"Miss Forbes..."

Caroline turned and saw Elijah sitting on the coach with a drink in his hand.

"Elijah..." Caroline smiled. What was it about him that always made her smile?

"Leaving without saying goodbye?"

Caroline closed her eyes for a moment. "Yes...I think we must."

"Its not safe. I don't think Niklaus would approve..."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "I don't care what he approves of...he is nothing to me...just the reason for a lot of pain..."

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be...you have shown me kindness...but I have to get home...my mom is alone she doesn't know whats going on...and Bonnie's mom is worried about Bonnie as well..."

"You will call if you need anything, Miss Forbes...Miss Bennett...?"

Caroline smiled. She stood there looking at his dark chocolate eyes.

"Care I'm going to wait in the car..."

Caroline nodded not taking her eyes off Elijah.

Caroline leaned over and gave Elijah a hug. "Thank you" She said softly in his ear.

Elijah closed his eyes for a second. She pulled back from the embrace slowly. Her hands opened his suit jacket slowly. He opened his eyes slightly. She put her hand in his suit pocket and took out his phone.

"There now you have my number and I have yours..." Caroline said as she was imputting her information. She smiled.

"Well...I should go..."

Caroline started to walk away.

"Miss Forbes..."Elijah flashed in front of her. "My phone."

Caroline looked down. She still had his phone in her hands. She leaned over and put it back in his pocket. He grabbed her hands for a second and kissed her hands lightly.

"Goodnight, Miss Forbes."

Caroline drove Bonnie to Abby's house and went home to face her mother's wrath. She got home and all of the lights were on.

"Great..."

Caroline walked in the living room and was attacked by her mom. "Mom..."

Liz was squeezing he daughter with all her might. She exhaled...finally her daughter was home. "Don't ever do that to me again. " Her mom loosen her grip and gave her daughter a stern look.

"Mom...I have something to tell you..."

"Theres a hunter in town...I know..."

"Yeh...I was in the Mickaelson mansion...Bonnie and I..."

"I know...I called Bonnie and she told me you were okay...but you still need to call...I still worry..."

"I'm sorry..." Caroline looked ashamed.

"Listen I have to work tonight and probably for the next couple of days..."

"Oh.."

"The hunter has been working overtime...it seems the Lockwoods were attacked as well...I know your not safe here but...I don't know if I like you staying with them either. ..."

"What happened with the Lockwoods...is Tyler okay...is the mayor ok?"

"Yes...luckily they weren't home...there was a council meeting at the chuch and the Lockwood Mansion was ramsacked...they were looking for something...We're still investigating..."

"Is Tyler okay?"

"Well he was knocked out...he's been in the hospital for a bit..."

"I should see him...tomorrow..."

"He was released he should be home...but I don't know if its safe?"

"Mom...its Tyler...we may not be together but...I still love him..."

"Its your choice Caroline... I still don't think you should be alone...but I need to be notified at least twice a day of your whereabouts. No excuses."

"Ok...I'll see if I can stay with Bonnie or Elena..."

"Elena...I don't know...she's off these days..."

"Yeh her humanity is off still...and Bonnie well she has a lot on her plate with her mom being a vampire...but I'll see if not I'll be ok...promise."

"Are you sure...yes ...if not I will call you..."

"Ok, sweetie...I have to go..." Liz said giving her daughter a quick kiss before she left.

Caroline locked the door behind her and took a quick shower. She let the hot water run down her tired body. She closed her eyes and stood there wishing the water could cleanse her completely body and soul. She needed to clear her mind. Her mother was right she needed to stay somewhere else...being home was not safe...especially because she was vunerable...She couldn't return to the mansion until she need she was ready to face him. There were so many questions in her head. She was drawn to him but she felt nothing. He was always surrounded by darkness. It suffocated her. She felt like her soul was withering away. No she had to fight it. She quickly got dressed, wearing a pink sprts bra and black yoga pants. She dried her hair leaving it semi wet.

"Hello." Caroline said dialing the originals number.

"Miss Forbes...is anything wrong?"

"Yes and no...can you keep this between us?"

"I don't understand."

"I...I need to ask you for a favor."

"Of course, I am at your disposal, as always."

"Can you come over...?"

"Of course... is anything wrong?"

"No...just can you hurry..."

"Of course..."


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the great reviews and all the followers...and favorites...Enjoy!

**Chapter 10**

Caroline waited for Elijah in her front porch. She was pacing. Was she doing the right thing? She had no choice. She needed to do this. She needed to do this. Caroline repeated that in her mind a few times until she saw Elijah walking towards her.

"Miss Forbes..."

Caroline walked towards Elijah. She grabbed his hands. She looked at him and stared. She finally felt safe. "Elijah...I'm so glad your here..."

Caroline let go of his hands slowly.

"Is something wrong?"

"I...after everything that has happened I realized how unprepared I am...for any of this..."

Elijah put his hand on her cheek. "You don't need to fear...I won't let anything happen to you..."

"I know...its just I don't like feeling like this..."

"Like how?"

"Helpless..."

"Your a vampire Caroline...your hardly helpless..."

"I am...I'm not as strong as you...or have any powers...If you weren't there with me I would've..."

"Hush...don't speak like that..."

Caroline started to walk away.

"Miss Forbes..." Elijah grabbed her arm.

" Elijah...I may be a vampire...but I didn't hear anything...the bullets...nothing...until it was too late..." Caroline felt a tear running down her face.

Elijah gently wiped the stray tear. "Okay...then what do you propose?"

"Can you teach me how to defend myself?"

" Of course."

Caroline was so happy. She started to yell, "Thank you...thank you..." She jumped on top of Elijah nearly knocking him down. He held her by the waist smiling. She has her arms around his neck laughing.

In the distance there were a set of dark eyes looking at the lovers. Klaus' face harden. His chest was heaving. He tighten his fists. His fangs were elongated. His blood was boiling. He wanted to kill...maim...at least hurt him...but could not. He promised another woman wouldn't seperate him from his brother. He had to walk away...It took all of his strength but he finally walked away.

Elijah couldn't help but laugh. Caroline's laughter was contagious. She was lovely...a breath of fresh air. Elijah slowly put her down when she started to stiffen.

"...Elijah..."

The two vampires looked at each other frozen in time. They tried to look away from each other but could not.

"Miss Forbes...I think if you are serious about your proposal then I think we should start right away." Elijah looked away trying to regain composure.

"Of course. " Caroline smiled. "When do we start?"

"Well no time like the present."

"Okay."

Elijah offered her his arm and led her to the woods.

"The woods…what are we doing here?"

"Well, Miss Forbes we are going to test your reflexes."

"How…?" Caroline said frowning a bit at the original.

"Simply…you are going to use your vampire senses to hunt."

"Hunt what?"

"Me before I hunt you…" Elijah said shortly.

"Okay…when do we start…" Caroline turned to answer Elijah but disappeared. "Okay…I guess now…"

Caroline looked around and focused on her surroundings. There was no wind. The sun was still out and the Virginia heat surrounded her. The trees were still. She heard the stirrings of small animals. She turned her head and heard a branch cracking. She smirked, "Gotcha…" She walked slowly towards the sound. She used her vampire speed. She lunged and jumped towards the sound. Nothing. "What the…." She turned around and saw nothing.

"Carrrroline…."

She froze. She turned. There was no one. She ran the other way. Her heart was starting to pound faster.

"Carrroline…"

Caroline smirked. She followed the sound. Her hair started swishing in her shoulders. She grabbed her hair. She looked around there was no wind. "Elijah…"

She smiled. She looked up towards the trees. The tree had no birds. Nothing. It was too quiet. She flashed towards the falls. He had to be coming from that side of the woods. She walked slowly inching slowly towards the water. She turned her head left then right. Still nothing. She turned around there was a small sound. She scanned the ground …no just a little squirrel running in the trees. She sighed this was going to be harder then she thought. She sat by the edge of the falls. She looked at the water. She saw something in the reflection. There was a dark blur. She Smiled. She flashed towards it. She ran and started to smell something different. It wasn't an animal it was….it was different. She stop abruptly…blood. There was blood. She felt her fangs start to decent. Her veins started to darken around her eyes. She flashed towards it. It was a dead deer. "What the…?" She took a breath and felt her human face return. "No that was a distraction…" She grinned. She flashed towards the fall. He had to be there. That would be the only reason for the distraction. Okay Caroline, focus he had to be somewhere? She scanned the woods again. Where could he be?

Elijah smirked. He saw Caroline walking around the falls. She crunched down looking all around. He smiled. He waited until she was closer to the edge of the falls. He flashed towards her. Before she could turn he grabbed her and tackled Caroline onto the ground.

"Wha…" Caroline screeched. She felt herself being pushed towards the ground. "Elijah…." Caroline opened her eyes in shook. Elijah was on top her. He had her hands pinned above her head. Caroline tried to move her legs but could not. Elijah pressed his body on top of Caroline preventing her from moving.

"Miss Forbes…" Elijah smirked.

Caroline looked into Elijah's eyes. He smirked. Caroline bit her bottom lip. "You found me…what are you going to do with me?"

Elijah tucked a stray hair away from her face. She felt her heart start to pound faster. "What am I going to do with you, Miss Forbes?" Elijah's eyes never left her sight.

Caroline smiled. Elijah leaned in closer. He caressed Caroline's face with the tip of his nose. She purred softly. "Elijah..."

Elijah smirked. "Miss Forbes...you're vibrating..."

"Wha?" Caroline frowned for a second. "Oh..."

Elijah grinned and got off of Caroline. Caroline looked at her phone. It was her mom. She left her a text message. Caroline huffed. "Sorry, Elijah its my mom... excuse me for a second..."

Elijah got up and straighten out his suit jacket. Elijah waited until she finished with her mom. He offered a hand to help her up. She smiled and accepted. He lifted her up slowly bring her close to him. She found herself lowering her eyes looking at his soft lips. This was the second time she found herself inches away from what decency should allow. She smirked. There was something about the Mikaelsons brothers . She licked her lips slowly.

Elijah held her hands in his for a moment longer. He rubbed his thumb against her fingers. Her cobalt eyes were intriguing. He smirked as he reached over and removed a piece of a leaf from her hair.

"There now..."

Caroline blush. She must of looked a wreck from the tackle she received earlier. She patted her hair taking away any invisible debris it might contain. "Thanks again, I..." She felt nerves all over her body.

Elijah curled his mouth. "Well it is getting late...may I escort you home?"

"Such a gentleman..." Caroline said giving Elijah a grin.

Elijah offered his arm and she accepted it.

"So sensei...when will our next lesson be..?" She said as they left the woods.

"How about tomorrow at dawn?"

"So early...?" Caroline pouted. "Are we jogging or something?"

"No, I am going to teach you a few self defense techniques."

"Really.."

Elijah nodded.

They arrived in front of Caroline's house a few minutes later.

"Well...thank you Elijah this was a lot more fun then I thought it would be..."

Elijah frowned slightly. "I don't understand?"

"Well...you always seemed so serious...I'm surprised that's all..."

Elijah walked closer to her. "Good or bad surprise?"

Caroline looked at his mahogany eyes and smiled. "Pleasantly surprised..."

Caroline bit her lip. Elijah rubbed his fingers in the side of her face. She closed her eyes. His touch felt like silk.

"Interesting necklace."

Caroline opened her eyes. Panic was starting to boil inside.

Elijah went to reach over to touch it. Caroline flinched. She stepped back.

"Miss Forbes?"

"Sorry, Elijah its..."

"Caroline...?"

Caroline was taken back slightly by the use of her given name. She raised her head high and smiled. She grabbed the amulet squeezing it softly. "This was a gift from my mom..."

"Indeed. May I?" Elijah eyed the nervous vampire.

Caroline gulped. She looked into his dark eyes and smiled. "Sure..." She stepped closer to him. She didn't know why but she trusted him without question.

Elijah grabbed the necklace with his fingertips. Elijah lowered his head inspecting her necklace. It was a silver half broken heart.

"Is there another half?"

"No..." She said lowering her eyes.

"Maybe one day."

"Maybe one day you will ,too."

Caroline cleared her throat. "Thank you Elijah. Have a good night. " She said walking into her house.

Caroline leaned on the closed door. She waited for the original to leave before she headed up to her room. She closed the door to her room grateful her mom was working late again. She really didn't need anymore questions. She had no answers to give.

Caroline jumped in bed. She covered herself and started to drift into a deep sleep.

Buzz...buzzz...buzzz...

Caroline groaned. "Who's calling now?"

Caroline picked up the phone annoyed at the timing of the call.

"H...hello..."

"Blondie..."

"Damon...what do you want?"

"The hunter has Elena...get your ass over here...come alone...leave hybrid ken home..."

"What...ok..ok...give me five..." Before she could respond Damon hung up the call.

"..minutes..."

Caroline got up and looked at the time. It was 3:30 am. She quickly put on a pair of jeans and a white cami-top.

She got into the car and drove over to the boarding house. Caroline opened the door.

"Damon...Stefan...hello..." She walked in the boarding house everything was way too quiet. She saw Stefan holding Damon...in a lock hold.

"If he hurts her...so help me..."

Caroline walked in and found the two brother wrestling. There were tables, books, and glass everywhere. Caroline had to duck missing a lounge chair that went flying at her. She huffed this was enough. Caroline flashed away towards the fighting Salvatores. Caroline held her breath and whistled as loud as she possible could.

The brothers stopped and stared.

Caroline smiled. "What's going on..."

Stefan smirked, letting Damon go. "Caroline..."

"Stefan? Damon?" Caroline said putting her hands on her hips. "What's going on?"

The Salvatores finally released each other and went towards the bar to serve themselves drinks.

"Blondie...what took you so long?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. She flashed towards him and took his drink. "Thanks...you shouldn't have..." She said before she flashed away sitting on the only sofa that wasn't destroyed.

Damon frowned and then poured himself another drink.

"Caroline...we got word from a hunter he left us this video. " Stefan said putting a dvd into a the dvd player.

Elena was bound with ropes. She had cuts in her arms, forehead, and was covered with blood. Her clothing was ripped and was covered with layers of dried blood. She was dirty and looked as if she hasn't slept in days. Her head was bopping from side to side.

"If you don't give me what I need then your bloodsucker dies..." A dark skinned hunter appeared pulling Elena by the hair. She shrieked opening her eyes.

"I will kill you..." Elena yelled.

The hunter slapped Elena with the back of his hand.

"I want the white oak stake...You have till tomorrow...We will be in touch!"

The television went blank.

Caroline was silent. She stared at the screen for a few minutes.

"What do you need me to do?"

Damon smirked. "We need you to get one of the white oak stakes from Klaus."

Caroline walked to the bar and poured herself a drink.

" Blondie...we just need you to do a little of your magic..." Damon said winking.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "What...?"

"Oh...come on Barbie...you know you want to..." Damon said smiling leaning close to her.

She looked at Damon smiling darkly. She leaned in. "Your right how can I resist...especially when you ask so nicely..." Caroline put her hands around his neck and kicked him in the balls.

Damon doubled over in pain. "What the hell..."

"It felt good..." Caroline smiled blowing Damon a kiss.

Stefan snickered. "Caroline...we just need to you to borrow the stake from Klaus and so we can negotiate."

"Okay...then get it yourself...or tell them yourselves... I thought we had a truce?"

" Blondie ...you can't be that stupid as to trust them..."

"Of course I don't trust them completely. But if we steal the stake from the hybrid and he finds out its missing...you are the first one he's going after..."

"Aww...I didn't know you cared..." Damon snared.

"I don't...this is about Elena...if he finds out we betrayed him we are all dead...and who is going to rescue Elena when your heart isn't in your body cavity?"

"So what do you suggest?"

"We can ask them for it?"

"Why would we do that?" Stefan asked curiously.

"Because they owe me..." Caroline said.

"What?" Damon frowned.

"Its a long story...just give me an hour."

"Caroline..." Stefan said concerned.

"Its okay...Stef...I'll call you when I have it..."

Caroline walked away before Stefan could protest.

Caroline rolled her eyes and headed to the mansion. She was really getting tired of this. She looked at her phone and saw it was 4:00 am. I guess I can sleep later.

Caroline knocked on the door and waited. She wanted this over with but was afraid it would turn bloody.

"Caroline..."

"Klaus..." Caroline suppressed a smile.

"Miss me already, love?" Klaus said hoping she would say yes.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Whatever lets you sleep at night...TW..."

"TW?"

Caroline laughed. "Its from the movie...Teen Wolf...?"

Klaus frowned.

"Never mind..." Caroline rolled her eyes again. "Are you going to let me in?" She said giving him a slight pout.

"Of course..." Klaus opened the door and Caroline walked in to the lion's den.

Caroline smiled and stood next to the couch.

Klaus was silent. Something was wrong. She needed something. It had to be her friends. One of them got bit. Klaus growled.

"So, to what do I owe this please? Or are you expecting another Mickaelson?"

Caroline smirked. She knew she should of gotten annoyed at his snarl comment but she felt a bit of satisfaction at his insecure manner. Caroline giggled instead. "Actually I need to talk to you..."

"Really..." Klaus poured himself a drink. "Can I offer you a drink?"

"No...I can't stay..."

"Okay...so what can I do for you?" Klaus nodded and sat on the solitary chair in from of her.

"Well...I need to borrow one of you white oak stakes." Caroline clenched her jaw waiting for the yelling to begin.

"Why?" Klaus said hissing his reply.

"Damon and Stefan were sent a video. A hunter wants the stake in exchange for Elena."

Klaus was silent. His face harden. Caroline saw his change in demeanor he was plotting something.

"Klaus...please its Elena...I know she means nothing to you now but she's my friend...please..."

"So the doppelganger has gotten into trouble again..." Klaus said rolling his eyes.

"Yes..."

"Why doesn't Damon just give the hunter his..."

"And leave Damon and Stefan defenseless..?"

"So I should be?" He said getting up and walking closer to her.

Caroline laughed. "Are you telling me the big bad hybrid is defenseless?"

"Everyone has a weakness..." He said looking at the curve of her mouth.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Klaus the hunter gave us a deadline...we have till tomorrow..."

"What happens tomorrow?"

"Klaus please...he's a hunter... what do you think?"

Klaus remain silent for a moment. If he agreed she would be grateful but why let my enemies have leverage over him. It was enough that she had him wrapped around her finger. "If he said no then she would be hurt because of that damned dopplebitch. No he would agree he had no choice but not completely. "If I agree...what do I get in return?" Klaus smirked.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "What do you want Klaus...?"

"Well..." He said allowing his mind to reminisce. She was insatiable. He had dozens of lovers but none that have made him submit the way she has. He loved and hated her for it.

"Don't even think about it...the other night will not be repeated..."

"Why not...I know you had a good time..." Klaus smiled his face inches away from hers.

Caroline huffed. Even when he smiled he looked arrogant. "We were drunk...that's all..."

"Really...it didn't seem like it to me? You seemed very into it ..."

"Well... it was nice but...it was just sex Klaus...nothing more..." She said taking a step back. She had her pride.

"Of course, whatever you say sweetheart..." Klaus clenched his jaw.

"Klaus...will you...?" Caroline said softly. She waited for him to say no. His face was filled with a dozen mixed emotions.

"If I give you the stake then in return I want you something from you ..."

" What ...?" Caroline raised her brows in disgust.

"Well...a favor. of sorts..to be used by me at a later time for whatever I see fit..." Klaus grinned.

"A favor...?" Caroline started pacing around the room.

Klaus smiled.

"Nothing immoral...I mean it...I'm not killing anyone..."

"You have my word..." Klaus nodded.

"Okay..." Caroline said shortly. " Well where is it?"

"I'll give it to Stefan tomorrow .." Klaus said.

Caroline was about to protest when she saw him. She felt a little flutter in her stomach as much as she wanted to suppress it.

"Brother"

"Niklaus...Miss Forbes..."

"Elijah..."

"Miss Forbes...am I late or are you early?" Elijah said at the top of the stairs.

Klaus remained silent watching the interaction.

Caroline smiled. "No...I'm early I had something I needed to ask your brother something but after that I'm yours..."

Elijah nodded. "Alright I'll be outside."

Caroline waited for Elijah to leave before she spoke again. "Klaus what time will you be going to the boarding house?"

"You don't trust me ,love?" Klaus walked closer to her.

Caroline took a step back. "We'll see..." Caroline started to walk away.

Klaus grabbed her arm. "Be careful, love...your playing a dangerous game..."

"What game am I playing?" Caroline said squinting her eyes.

Klaus smirked. "I'm a thousand years old, love..."

"You don't trust me, Klaus?" Caroline said softly.

"We'll see?" Klaus said flashing up the stairs.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for all your encouraging words...please review and enjoy!

Chapter 11

Caroline walked out of the mansion. She wanted to smile but she couldn't. There was something about Klaus that always unnerved her. She wasn't sure if it was annoyance or arrogance. It drove her insane. Utterly.

Elijah was in front of the mansion waiting patiently. He grinned when she approached him.

"Miss Forbes...always a pleasure." He said grabbing her hand and kissing it lightly.

"Elijah...so what are we doing today?"

"Well I thinking of showing you some defensive moves first then eventually offensive. "

"Okay...sure oh...just wait a second have to call Stefan and tell him about the..."

Caroline looked up at Elijah's face and shook her head. "...never mind..."

Elijah remained silent. She dialed Stefan's cell.

"Stefan..."

"Caroline...did you get the stake from .."

"Yes I did..." She said before he could finish.

"How did you get it...?"

"It doesn't matter...it is going to be delivered later today..."

"Okay...great...talk to you soon..."

"Bye Stef..."

Caroline hung up the phone feeling a bit guilty for not telling Elijah. It didn't matter he would know eventually.

"Is everything okay, Miss Forbes?"

"Yes, of course..."

"Did Niklaus give you the white oak stake?"

"Yess..." Caroline said. She blushed a little. Holy Shit she was screwed. "How did you know about that?"

Elijah smiled. "I heard you talking with Niklaus."

Caroline bit her lip. She looked at Elijah trying to see any trace of emotion. There were none. "What did you hear?"

"That you needed it in exchange for Elena's life." Elijah eyes were dark. He voice was deathly clam.

"Yes, Elena was kidnapped by a hunter and if we don't give them the white oak stake by tonight...she's dead..." Caroline said lowering her eyes.

"When did you find out?"

"This morning...Damon called me around 4."

"What is being done to retrieve her?"

"I don't know...I was just told to get the stake..." She turned her head away. She didn't want Elijah to see her emotions.

"Why did Damon ask you to retrieve the stake?"

Caroline was silent. She started to panic. Elijah was giving her a cold stare. She started to feel afraid. She didn't know what she should say.

"Why, Miss Forbes?" He said turning her face towards him.

"Because with the history Damon and Stefan have with Klaus...I guess I was the best option...I don't know..."

"Is that the only reason?" He said softly.

"What other reason would there be?" Caroline said defiantly.

Elijah was silent. "What did Niklaus want in exchange for it?"

"A favor?"

"A favor ...to be repaid later...he didn't say..."

"I see..."

Caroline looked at the dark haired original. He stood still looking at the young vampire. "Elijah.."

" Is there anything I can do?"

"I...don't know yet..." Caroline looked away.

"Fair enough...would you like to reschedule training for another time?"

"No...no..." She said walking closer to him. "I need to do this..."

"We'll take my car..." Elijah walked behind the mansion towards a five car garage.

He walked towards a 2010 black escalade. He unlocked the car and held the door for her.

"Nice car...Elijah..."

Elijah smirked.

"Where are we going?" Caroline said after a few minutes of driving.

"I have a cabin near the mountains were we could go and practice."

"Is it far?" Caroline said concerned. This was the first time she was going to be alone...with Elijah.

"Not too far...don't worry..."

"I'll have you back before the evening..." Elijah said calmly.

After driving for 45 arrived at a cabin next to the Blue Ridge Mountains. They were surrounded by miles and miles of woods. The cabin was rustic. It was solitary except for a picnic table and shed. It was larger then any cabin she saw before. It looked like it could fit fifty of her closest friends.

"I never pegged you for the outdoorsy type..."

"I'm not usually...but you wanted this to be between us ,correct."

"Yes, I did..."

Elijah opened the truck and took out a large duffle bag. He placed the bag on top of picnic bench in front of the cabin. He opened the bag. It was filled with wooden stakes, daggers, bow and arrows, fighting sticks, even some assorted shaped shurikens.

Caroline's eyes opened wide. "You're not going show me how to use all of those today are you?"

Elijah smirked. "We'll see..."

Caroline swallowed deeply.

"Don't worry Miss Forbes."

"Easy for you to say...your an original..." Caroline said smirking.

"I wasn't always...Miss Forbes...so shall we begin. "

"Of course..."

"Before we practice with any weapons I want to assess your basic fighting skills. I am going to attack you slowly at first and then progress . Ready?"

"Sure..."

Caroline took a deep breath. Caroline used her vampire hearing to try to anticipate Elijah' s next moves. She moved left blocking his punch. She watched him, get closer and jabbed him with her right hand. He smiled. "Good. Miss Forbes.." Caroline nodded.

"Don't let your guard down..." He said grabbing her arms lifting his head.

Caroline shrieked. She quickly wrapped her legs around Elijah' s ankles causing both to fall with a loud thump.

"Urg!" Caroline moaned. Caroline looked up Elijah landed on top of Caroline crushing a few of her ribs. Elijah got up looking at the baby vampire doubled over.

"Miss Forbes..." Elijah said walking closer to her. "Are you alright?"

"Elijah..." Caroline said. Caroline hid her smirk. "Can you give me a hand...?"

Elijah leaned over offering his hand. Caroline smirked she looked at him for a second. Instead of grabbing his hand she pulled his legs out knocking him over. She flashed on top of him to hold his hands preventing him from moving.

"Very good, Miss Forbes..." Elijah smiled. "But..." Elijah then pushed himself rolling both of them over until he was straddling her. They tumbled onto a stump of a cut tree. Elijah groaned he pushed Caroline out of the way before she landed face first onto the tree. Elijah continued rolling using his hand to block his face. He was stopped by a protruding tree branch that was laying next to the tree stump.

Caroline got up rubbing her side. The pain subsided a few minutes later. She ran towards Elijah to see if he was okay. She saw Elijah pinned down by a tree branch. The branch had pinned his arm and was piercing his chest. He was trying to pull it out.

Caroline bend down in front of him. "Elijah...please...let me...please..."

Elijah nodded and put his head back on the ground.

Caroline grabbed the branch and pulled it out quickly.

Elijah groaned. "Thank you..." Elijah put his hands towards his chest annoyed his new suit was being soiled even if it was with his own blood. He sat up to grab a handkerchief when Caroline held his hand still.

Caroline looked at his hand it was bleeding from the puncture wound the tree branch left. It was quickly healing. Caroline's eyes started to darken. The veins in her face became more and more visible.

"Miss...Forbes..." Elijah stared at Caroline her vampire face fully exposed. She was looking at the drops of blood that remained on his wrists.

Caroline reached over and brought Elijah' s wrist to her mouth. She licked her the trail of blood slowly with the tip of her tongue. Elijah closed his eyes. He felt Caroline's soft lips as they grazed his wrist. He let out a soft moan.

Caroline felt the surge of energy all over her. His blood was so rich. Her lips tingled. She groaned. Her body was on fire. She flashed on top of Elijah straddling him. She looked at his eyes. They changed from mahogany to a dark ebony. She grabbed his head and crushed his lips with hers. She moaned. His lips were so soft.

Elijah grabbed a fistful of her hair. She sighed. Elijah used his tongue to caress the bottom of her lips. She opened her mouth matching his hunger with her own. She ran her hands down his back feeling the soft fabric of his jacket. She pulled back pouting looking at the fabric that separated her hands from his skin. He smirked at her pouting mouth and kissed the pout away. She grabbed his jacket and opened it gently. She opened the buttons of his shirt and traced her hands all over his chest. His chest was lean and very strong.

Elijah pushed her head closer to him. He turned her head slightly giving him access to her naked neck. He brushed her neck gently with the tip of his mouth. She purred. He smiled. He used his tongue to lick the nape of her neck. He continued to gently bite her with his human teeth teasing her getting her closer to the edge. She closed her eyes. Her right hand slowly reach down to the buckle of his belt. He groaned at her impulsive nature. He body was on fire.

She loosen his belt and unbuttoned his pants. He closed his eyes as he felt her soft hands grab his manhood. She started to stroke him slowly. He grabbed her mouth and kissed her fiercely showing her the extent of his arousal. He bit her lip licking the blood with his tongue. Her hands start to stroke him faster and faster. He hissed. He lifted her off of him and flipped her on the ground. He pushed her top up exposing her lacy white bra. He grinned. He pulled the bra off and released her perfect breasts. He licked the tip of her nipple circling them with his tongue. She responded instantly. He caressed the other breast with his hands never stopping the motions. She groaned. Elijah caressed the side of her body tracing his fingers from the tip of her breast to the top of her pants. He pulled her pants down gently. His hands pulled her lacy panties to the side and he plunged his finger deep inside of her wetness. She started to grind her hips on his hands. He moved his finger slowly in and out of her. He felt his fingers engorged with her essence.

Her body started to tremble. She was slowly getting closer and closer to the needed him inside her. She needed him now. She used her vampire strength and flipped him over. She pulled off her panties and pulled his pants off completely. She lowered herself on his erected member and started to move up and down. Elijah moaned. He pulled her closer pushing her deeper and deeper into him. His breathing started to quicken. He looked at the mess of curls bouncing all over body. He groaned. He was so close. He felt her tighten underneath him.

She groaned. She started to grind him faster and faster. She felt her body tighten. She leaned back enjoying the waves of passions flowing all over her. her body started to stiffen. She leaned her head back. She pulled her hair up raising her arms over her head. She smirked. Elijah continued to guide her hips until he felt himself buckle over. He let out a loud grunt. He wrapped his hand around Caroline until his breathing slowed down. He placed his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes. She ran her fingers through his hair listening to his breathing.

Caroline sat in Elijah' s arms for what seemed like forever. She had a slight smirk in her face. In his arms she felt safe. Safe from harm, judgement, even her own common sense. She felt a bit freer then she has in a long time. The emotions going through her were filled with conflicting resolve. She felt safe and secure but he was an original. Elijah was probably one of the most dangerous because he was so indifferent at times. He was loyal but to his family. Caroline started to panic. She felt her body tighten underneath his grip. His family...oh god...Klaus.

Caroline felt his grip loosen underneath her. What had she done? It was fun, exciting, but did it mean anything? No it could not mean anything he was still an original.

"Miss Forbes are you okay?" Elijah said looking directly in her eyes.

"Miss Forbes...I think were past formalities...Elijah..."

"Of course...Mis...Caroline..." Elijah said lifting her up on her feet.

Caroline put on her best formal smile she had. She remained silent.

Elijah got up and started to get dressed. She did the same.

"Elijah...I..." Caroline started to say.

Elijah looked up at her. He stare remained reserved and emotionless. "Caroline I think its getting late we should head back before your phone starts its incessant buzzing."

"Of course..." Caroline lowered her eyes. She tried not to let the coldness of his words penetrate her further.

"Caroline..."

"Its okay Elijah...it is getting late..." Caroline said walking away.

"Caroline wait..." Elijah grabbed her arm.

"We should head over to mystic Falls...I need to make sure Klaus delivers..." Caroline said giving Elijah a slight smile.

"Can I be of assistance?"

"Yes...I could use all the help I can get..."

"Caroline...I hope this doesn't make things too awkward. We do have a common goal..." Elijah said trying to reassure her.

"I now...don't worry...I hope we can still continue to train. I haven't changed my mind about that..."

"Of course not..."

Elijah and Caroline drove to Mystic Falls in dead silence.

Klaus sat in his art studio trying to finish his sketch. It was a waterfall over looking a crescent moon. There was figure of a naked woman in the background. She had long flowing golden hair. He was having trouble getting the right shades of golden hues. He stood up looking at the canvas in frustration. He poured himself a drink. Caroline.

Klaus looked at his pant pocket his phone was vibrating. He put down his drink and looked at the caller id. Haley.

He rolled his eyes.

"Little wolf..."

"Klaus..." Klaus rolled his eyes.

"What do you want little wolf?"

"Klaus, I...need to talk to you...I may have some interesting news..."

"What, speak quickly I don't have time..."

"I...found out her..."

"What?"

"I know where Katherine is..."

"Where?"

"No...I need assurances first..."

Klaus growled. His patience was growing thin.

"What assurances..."

"I need protection..."

"Protection from what...or whom...?"

"I...well..."

"Burned all your bridges...little wolf?"

"I..."

"Enough...where is she!" Klaus bellowed.

"No...in person..."

Klaus clenches his teeth. "Fine...tomorrow..."

"Where? When?"

"Be here at noon." Klaus hung up before she could respond. Such insolence. The moment she becomes unnecessary he'll have her heart on a platter. Klaus snickered. The idea of breaking her chest cavity and squeezing the soft organ until it oozed its vital fluids gave Klaus a tingle inside. "Soon."

Caroline saw the front of her house and took a deep breath. She was finally home. She needed to put a little distance between her and the dark haired original. He was beautiful, charming, and so sweet but he wasn't...him. She shook her head. Caroline such thoughts will get you no where fast.

Caroline gave Elijah a small smile before she headed out of the car. She wanted to get underneath her covers as soon as possible. Caroline was about to opened the door when Elijah flashed in front of her.

"Caroline...your energy...your vitality...you have a big heart. I feel privileged to know you. What we experienced together was wonderful but it was..."

"Just a moment...I know...Elijah...I feel the same..."

Elijah smiled and grabbed Caroline's hand and kissed her fingers. "When can I see you again?"

Caroline smiled. "Well, tomorrow I have to go to the boarding house but I'll call you."

Elijah nodded and walked to his SUV.

Caroline turned around and closed her eyes. Friends.

Caroline flashed into her bedroom. If she hurried she could shower and at least make it to second period. If she missed anymore classes her mom would stake her. She shook her head she wasn't even going to think about it. She got into the shower and washed the worries of the day away. After a few minutes of basking in the scorching water she left the shower.

"Shit." She forgot her towel. She looked around. Nothing. She flashed into her room and found her towel.

"Hello, sweetheart."

Caroline jumped. "Shit...Klaus..." Caroline quickly secured the towel so it wouldn't fall.

"No...please continue...I loved the show..." Klaus smirked.

"What do you want Klaus?" Caroline said annoyed at his innuendoes.

"I need a reason to see you love?"

"Not a reason just an ulterior motive..."

"An ulterior motive?"

"Yes...usually for mass destruction..." Caroline said as she was looking in her closet. It was Wednesday. She had cheerleading practice and then she had a prom committee meeting. She knew she should skip it and go straight to the boarding house but she just didn't feel like it. She needed a few hours to herself before she deal with the current Elena drama. She looked in her closet and pulled out a black strapless baby doll dress and her cheerleading outfit. She reached for the duffle bag on top of her closet.

"Let me, love..." Klaus said as he leaned in behind her.

Caroline winced. She stood still as Klaus reached over and gave her the bag.

Klaus leaned over as slow as he could possible be. He whispered softly in her ear. " Very nice. love."

Caroline cleared her throat. "Klaus...if you don't mind...I'm already late and you still haven't told me what your doing here?" She said grabbing the bag away from the hybrid.

"Easy love...I just wanted to see how you were you left a little upset." Klaus smirked. He traced a finger on the top of her towel. He inched his finger underneath it. She gasped.

"Klaus..." She grabbed her towel and rolled her eyes.

Klaus raised his hands in surrender. "Okay...okay..." He tucked his hands behind his back.

Caroline flashed into the bathroom and got dressed.

Klaus grinned. He walked around her room. He picked up the picture frame of the group. He smiled it was a picture of Bonnie, Elena, and his beloved in their cheerleading uniforms. He suddenly had a great appreciation for cheerleading. Especially the blonde bombshell in front of him.

She walked out of the bathroom fully dressed. He smiled. She looked delicious. Her shoulders were bare. Her alabaster skin was calling him. He wanted just a taste.

"Klaus..." She said bringing him out of his fantasy.

"Yes, love..."

"Did you find the stake? When are you going to give it to Stefan?"

"I called him I'll bring it later..."

"Do you have it with you? I can give it to him for you like..." She said moving closer to him.

Caroline smirked. If she could get her hands on the stake she could make sure Stefan freed Elena. She looked at Klaus she worried about his word. Sometimes he fulfilled his promises but this...this was about Elena...she wasn't his favorite person. She placed her hands on the lapel of his jacket. He grinned.

"Looking for something, love?"

"Where is it Klaus?" She said pulling his jacket open. She scanned him quickly.

"Your welcomed to look...love..." Klaus said seductively.

Caroline looked at the dark eyed vampire. "Ugh..." She frowned. She took her hands away and walked away. "Your disgusting..." She said rolling her eyes.

"Me? I was an innocent victim..." He said grinning like a fool.

"What ever...anyway I have to go...Klaus...I am already late for class..." She said as she finished getting ready. She grabbed her duffle bag. "I thinks that's everything..." She said reviewing the items on hand.

"You don't need these...?" Klaus said holding her pompoms in one hand.

"Thank you..." She said trying to take them away. He lifted them over his head.

"Klaus...give them..." She said jumping for her pompoms.

He chuckled. He moved left to right moving away from her prying hands.

After a few moments Caroline had enough. She crossed her arms across her chest. She started to tap her feet. She frowned at the smiling hybrid.

Klaus grinned. "Oh, sweetheart, don't pout..." He said stepping closer to her.

Caroline held her stance. She was determined not to let him get to her.

Klaus walked around her like a predator stalking its prey. He pushed a strand of hair away from her neck. She felt his breath on her skin. She closed her eyes. Her blood was starting to boil. He was incredible...the nerve of that man.

"Klaus..."

"Yes, love?" He said rubbing the lips on her neck painfully slow.

Caroline opened her eyes. She didn't have time for this. She was going to be even later to class. "Klaus...sweetie..." She said displaying her most counterfeit smile. "Be a dear...and give me my pompoms..." Caroline turned around and put her arms around his waist. "Niklaus..."

Klaus closed his eyes. He bit his lip. He groaned. He smelled the soft fragrance of her perfume all over her skin.

Caroline smirked she reached over and took her imprisoned pompoms from his prying hands. She whispered, "Good boy..." and flashed out the door into her car.

Caroline started the car and stepped on the gas. "That was way too close..." Caroline turned on the radio and drove to school.

Caroline arrived just in time for the end of second period. She rolled her eyes... great...all she needed was another reason for her mother to get a shit-fit. She walked in and sat in the empty seat in the back. She looked up and saw a substitute. Thank goodness at least she wouldn't be marked absent. She waited for the bell to ring before she dashed out of the class.

She walked to her locker to find a furious blond original standing in front of it. Rebekah had her arms crossed her chest.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Rebekah...what can I do for you?"

"Caroline...finally you decided to show up...I thought I had to plan the whole senior prom on my own...granted it would probably turn out a bit more on the professional side..."

Caroline clenched her teeth. "Rebekah...I'm surprised you needed me at all...I assumed you had all of the prom planned...but if your incapable of the task...of course I will help lighten the load. It would be my pleasure..."

Rebekah squinted her eyes. "We have a committee meeting today last period..."

"I'll be there..." Caroline smiled.

The bell rang.

"Well, thanks for the reminder Beks but I'm late..." Caroline said walking away.

Rebekah frowned at the baby vampire and grabbed her arm. "Why exactly were you late?"

Caroline started to blush. She wiggled out of the original's grip. "I had things to do..."

"Things..."

"Yes...Rebekah why...what business is it of yours?" Caroline said sharply.

"I heard about the hunter...I hope your friends aren't going to plan something stupid like helping the hunter to save your sorry asses..."

Caroline huffed. "Of course not Rebekah...we gave you our word..."

"And that means nothing until you fulfill it..."

Caroline closed her eyes and took a deep breath. " Bekah listen there is a hunter out there trying to annihilate every vampire in Mystic Falls...we have to work together...I know we haven't always seen eye to eye but if we don't try to work together...try to trust one another..."

"Ok...ok...fine...I'll see you later for the committee meeting..." Rebekah waved her hands and walked away.

Caroline shook her head watching Rebekah walk away. She quickly took her phone out and called Stefan.

"Hello. Stefan..."

"Caroline..."

"Stef...I can't talk I'm in school...I just wanted to tell you Klaus has the stake and he said he'll deliver the stake later..."

"Yes...I know...he called me...Care are you ok...?"

"Yeh...why?"

"You sound a little flustered..."

"No...just Rebekah...she started asking about what we had planned...thats all..."

"Rebekah...what did you tell her?"

"Nothing just we're working together...why?"

"No reason...listen we have a change of plans...can you escape for a few minutes?'

"Sure...give me ten minutes..okay..."

"Okay, bye Care."

Caroline ended the call and frowned at the call. "I guess class will have to wait..." She walked out and headed over to the boarding house.

Caroline opened the door to the boarding house. "Stefan..."

"Caroline..." Stefan walked towards her.

"What's up..."

"Change of plans..." He said motioning for her to follow her.

Caroline rolled her eyes. Great another plan. Now what. "Okay..."

"Blondie..."

"Damon...what's going on?"

"We have been tracking the hunters whereabouts and we think we found out where Elena's being held. We're planning on getting her out before it gets dark..."

"That's great...what do we do...?"

"We...no I am going to the location...we are going to see if she there..."Damon said annoyed.

"Care...we have a lead...we need to find out if there are anymore hunters and why they're really here...I don't trust Klaus or this truce of ours...I don't trust the originals will follow through...they'll betray us the first chance they'll get..." Stefan said.

"Stef...I agree but ...what do we do?"

"Just keep up the pretense...Damon will go investigate...keep an eye on Klaus and Rebekah...I will talk to a few of the other council members and see what I can find out."Stefan said.

"But aren't they on vervain?" Caroline said.

"Yes...but there's more than one way to get information..." Damon said jumping in before Stefan could continue.

"But...what about the white oak stake?"

"I will be around to make sure Klaus doesn't suspect anything..." Stefan said.

"Okay..." Caroline replied. She wasn't convinced. She had a bad feeling about this.

"Don't worry Care...I'll be okay..." Stefan said rubbing Caroline's arms trying to reassure her. "Just keep an eye on the originals so we can find out where she's being held..."

"Okay...Stef...I'll try I know I'll see Rebekah during cheerleading practice but Klaus..." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry Blondie...just strut around in your cheerleading outfit ...I'm sure you can find a way to entertain him...aren't cheerleaders suppose to be flexible...from what I remember you were quite limber..." Damon said smiling.

Caroline shrieked. "Shut up Damon...!" She flashed over towards him. She grabbed him by the neck and held him up on the wall. "I said shut up!"

Damon smirked. He grabbed her wrist and twisted her arm behind her back. She groaned.

"Easy there...girlie..." Damon said menacing.

Caroline started to kick and pull her arm away. Damon tightened his grip.

"Damon...let her go..." Stefan yelled from across the room.

Caroline hissed. She swung her arm towards Damon' s chest using her vampire strength. He loosened his grip. She quickly got out of his grip and flipped him over her head just like Elijah had showed her earlier. Thump.

Damon groaned. He quickly got up and ran towards her. She saw him coming closer and she flashed towards the fireplace. She grabbed the iron poker and charges towards him.

"Damon...stop...Caroline..." Stefan yelled trying to stop the fight from escalating. Stefan quickly grabbed Caroline and held her back. She was inches away from piercing his heart. Damon stepped closer to the furious blond. She was panting and yelling to be let go.

Damon snickered and started to taunt her further. "What...the hell..."

Stefan dragged Caroline towards the other side of the room. "Calm down..." Caroline shrugged off Stefan's grip and sat on the coach.

"Damon...was that necessary..." Stefan said shooting daggers at his brother.

"Fine...fine...I was just joking Blondie..." Damon said wincing at Caroline as she played with the poker.

"We have to work together...if this is going to work..." Stefan said standing in the middle of the two vampires.

Caroline got up. "Not until he apologizes..."

"Apologize...good luck with that..." Damon said smirking.

"Fine...then you distract Klaus..."She said leaving the boarding house.

Damon flashed over and pulled her arm. "Not so fast..."

Caroline stopped in her tracks. She raised an eyebrow and smile. She lunged the iron poker in his chest and started to twist it. Damon doubled over and let her go.

"Like I said...apologize..." Caroline said her eyes darkening reveling her elongating fangs.

"Fine...ugh...fine...I apologize..." Damon said clenching his teeth.

Caroline smiled her eyes returning to their azure color. "Call me if you see Klaus...Stefan..." She let go of the poker and flashed away towards her car.

Caroline got in the car and started to drive away. She drive towards school if she hurried she could make it to a few more periods.


	12. Chapter 12

Review and Enjoy!

Chapter 12

Caroline headed back to the school parking lot. She looked at the time in her phone. With all the mess in the boardinghouse the school day was almost over. She had one more period before she had to meet Rebekah for the prom committee meeting. She went to her last class and waited for the bell to ring. She had history last period. She looked at the desk in front. It was Alaric' s. She suddenly felt a sadness creep inside her. She closed her eyes and remembered his smile, his laughter and the love he felt for Elena and Jeremy. Alaric was a bit of a lush but he was a good guy. At least from the little she knew of him.

Caroline looked at the clock. She needed thirty more minutes. She took out her phone and looked at her list of contacts. She scrolled down until she got to T. Tyler. She gave the name a small smile. Tyler. She gave him a quick text.

_Tyler, I miss you. I hope your okay. I wish I could hear your voice. XOXO Caroline_.

Caroline looked at the text message and started to delete it letter by letter. She sighed. She closed the phone. She quickly put the phone away before the teacher saw her with it. She looked at the board and saw it was a reading and summary that she needed to complete. She moaned. Great. She took out her book and started the assignment.

"Caroline Forbes...Caroline Forbes please report to the principal's office...Caroline Forbes... "

Caroline looked up. Perfect she was being summoned to the principle's office. She got up and packed her bag. Mr. Smith, the new history teacher, told her to finish the assignment and hand it in tomorrow. She nodded and left to place her duffle bag in her locker. She locked it and went towards the principle's office.

She walked down the hall and found the hallway empty. That was strange. There were always a few students wondering the halls. It was quiet here…completely quiet. She felt her skin get a rash of goose bumps all over. She had a creepy feeling something was off. Her vampire senses started to raise a red flag. She used her vampire hearing to listen to anything out of the ordinary. She heard a few students outside smoking...a couple making out in the bleachers...a few secretaries in the main office. She walked towards the office and told the secretary who she was.

"Aw yes, Caroline Forbes...the principle will see you..." The older woman told her. She smiled and walked in the office. She took a seat. There wasn't anyone there. She waited a few minutes. Maybe the principle had stepped out. She sat down and waited for a few minutes. She looked at her phone twenty minutes passed. No principle. She got up and left to find one of the secretaries.

"Hello...is anyone there?" Caroline frowned there was no one there. "Hello?"

There was something wrong. She turned around and scanned the office. She suddenly heard a soft squeak. It was door or window that was opening. She walked slowly towards the door of her main office. She flashed out of there. "Ugh..." Caroline felt a spasm of pain creep into her spine. Her head leaned back. She winced. "What the hell…" She flashed towards the door. She closed it and ran towards the bathroom. She checked the stalls. No one else was there. She turned around and saw blood. She felt a tingling pain spread all over her body. She lifted her shirt and saw oozing flesh. Her skin was turning purple and green. She wasn't healing. Wolf's venom. Shit. She slumped on the floor. What the hell was she going to do? What the fuck? It had to be the hunter. She looked through her pockets. Her phone wasn't there. Crap. She got up slowly and walked towards the door. She unlocked the door and stumbled out. She leaned against the wall. She felt half of her body was paralyzed. She closed her eyes. Her body felt heavy. She felt weak. She took a deep breath. Caroline you can do this. You have to do this. Get up. She opened her eyes and started walking again. She saw a girl putting something in her locker. She was fumbling with the combination lock. She walked towards her. She sucked in the excruciating pain she felt inside. She grabbed the girl's arm.

"What the fuck?" She said.

Caroline concentrated and felt her eyes dilating. "Do you have a phone?"

"Yes."

"Give it to me and forget what you saw. Go straight to class…" Caroline said.

The girl nodded and walked away.

Caroline held the phone in her hands and flashed into an empty closet. She needed to call for help. She sighed. Great…as if his ego couldn't get bigger. She dialed Klaus.

"Klaus…"

"Hello?"

"Klaus it's Caroline…"

"What can I do for you ,love?"

"Klaus…I need help…."

"Where are you ,love?"

"I'm at school…I think I was hit with…hunter….wolf's venom…in…" Caroline started to feel faint.

"Caroline where…"

"In…empty…closet..please…"

"Okay…sit tight…I'll be there…"

Caroline ended the call and waited. She slumped on the floor. She felt cold. She started to tremble. She hugged her shoulders. She clenched her teeth the crackling sound was pounding her head. She started to rock herself. She felt so scared. She looked at the phone a few minutes had passed. He would come. She knew it. He had to. He'd better. She felt her eyes start to tear up. Where was he? Tears started to fall down her cheeks. She tried to rubbed them away but they kept falling. Where was he? Her head started to pound harder. She was starting to see double. The room was starting to spin.

The door burst open. Klaus. She tried to smile but couldn't. He lifted her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt safe. He came for her.

"You came for me…" She repeated softly in his ear.

"Always…" He said. "It's okay…you'll be okay…" Klaus tried to reassure her. He flashed them out of the school and into his black SUV. He placed her in the front seat and secured her seatbelt. He drove away leaving tire marks in his path.

"Caroline…Caroline…" Klaus looked at Caroline. Her eyes were closed. She moaned in pain. His chest tighten. She was starting to get pale. He pulled over and parked the car. He put enough distance between the hunter and them. He bit his wrist. He loosen her seatbelt and put his wrist in front of her mouth. She bit into his wrist softly at first. He hissed. Her touch excited and scared him. He wanted it to last forever.

Caroline bit into him hungerly. She craved the taste of his blood as much as she craved life itself. The taste of his blood was heavenly. She was exalted into the highest levels of ecstasy. The more she drank the more she wanted. Klaus closed his eyes. Her fangs sent ripples of desire all over his dead body. He wanted to feel her satin mouth all over his aching body. She was a vision. Her eyes were entranced with the hunger she felt for his blood. He grinned. Only his blood would do. That fact make his soul swell up with pride. He groaned as he felt his body harden from the invasion of her mouth on his wanting flesh. He grinned even when he felt himself weaken from the blood loss. He felt her restraint herself. She withdrew her fangs and held his hand. She looked into his eyes. His cold blue eyes brightened with renewed passion and a bit of hope. Hope that the light that was in her eyes would once again shine on him.

Caroline pulled away. She lowered her eyes. She sat up abruptly and fixed her seat belt. What am I doing? She turned away and stared into the window.

"How are you feeling love?"

"Fine…better thank you…" Caroline said.

Klaus leaned in closer and turned her face towards him. He looked at her face. The color was coming back in her face. Her eyes were starting to become brighter. He smiled putting a stray strand of her hair behind his ear. "Caroline…what happened…how…how did this happen.."

Caroline looked at his stone colored eyes. He was so beautiful. How could someone so sexy be so deadly. "I was called to go to the principle's office…"

"Yes…" He said his smile disappearing displaying a hard look.

"When I arrived at the principle's office there was no one there…I checked the main office …that too was empty…that's when I felt the bullets …I hid then I called you…"

"But the number that you called me from…is that new?" Klaus said frowning.

"No after I felt the bullets I ran I left my bag…my phone…everything…in the office…and I had to compel a girl to give me her phone…I …Klaus…I…oh god…" Caroline uttered. She started to shutter crying out the rest of her speech. Tears were falling uncontrollably out of her eyes. She started to sob. She closed her eyes willing them to stop flowing.

"Caroline its okay sweet heart your okay…your okay…sweetheart…" Klaus said bring her closer in his arms trying to hug away the pain she felt inside. He rubbed her back up and down soothing away the fit of anguish she felt.

Caroline sobbed and sobbed. She was so scared. Her body was trembling with fear. Her eyes started to swell from all the salty tears that fell from her face. She had to quit this. She couldn't herself fall. She couldn't show him anymore weakness. What was it about that damn hybrid that made her fall apart. She couldn't stop her wailing. She whimpered and cried until she could not cry anymore. "Klaus…can you drive me back please…"

"Back…but the hunters there…do you have a death wish?" Klaus said his temper starting to overboil.

"Of course not …but I have a lot of things to do…prom…cheerleading…" Caroline said wiping the tears away from her face. "I have responsibilities…"

"Responsibilities…responsibilities…" Klaus shouted. He got out of the car and started to walk away. He turned around. "What about the responsibilities to yourself…your safety…the responsibility to …to …stay alive for the people who…who…"

Caroline frowned at his declaration. What was he getting at? "People who …what Klaus…?" She said walking towards him.

Klaus looked at the confusion in her face. She approached him slowly. What was she doing to him? What was he going to do with her? She will be the death of you. I can't do this. I can't start to feel this now…not now. Why? Why was she doing this to him. Why did he feel he had to protect her. This…this baby vampire who had absolutely no considering or concern for he own safety and welfare. Why is it I feel like I have to look after her? Why? "Caroline…." Klaus tried to calm his scorn he felt.

"Klaus…people who…what?" Caroline continued. What was he getting at?

Klaus clenched his teeth. No she will not annihilate the walls he built. She was not going to penetrate his soul not again. She rejected him already once…twice…too many times to count. He would not have it again. "Caroline just get into the car…I'll take you back..." Klaus flashed into the car.

Caroline looked more confused then ever. What is it that goes through his head. What was he thinking? What…never-mind. She didn't have time for all this madness. She had to go back. She needed to keep an eye on Rebekah and the rest of the originals. He looked so annoyed. She needed to make sure Stefan had enough time to look for Elena. She didn't want to be the blond distraction but it seems like she was always being dragged into it again. She had to keep him calmed some how. But he was infuriating. Okay Caroline focus. She rolled her eyes and walked towards the car. She sat in her seat and fitted her seatbelt. "Klaus…" Caroline turned to him. His jaw was tight. He looked livid. "Klaus…"

Klaus kept his eyes on the road. He gripped the steering wheel nearly breaking it apart. His knuckles were white from the tension. He felt his nostrils flare. He wanted to ignore her at least for a little bit but she was Caroline. "Yes, love..."

Caroline shuttered his voice felt like ice. "Klaus…I missed so much work at school recuperating after the first attack…"

Klaus hoofed.

"Between prom…cheerleading…finals…I can't afford to miss any more time…I know these things aren't important to you…but they are important to me…"

Klaus growled.

"Being human ...keeping even a hint of humanity is important to me….I know you can't understand that but…"

"No...I can't you're a vampire…Caroline…not an insignificant human…your putting yourself unnecessarily in harm's way for what…"

"Okay…Klaus I can see your point…"

"You do…love?" Klaus frowned.

"Yes…don't worry…I have cheerleading practice then… a prom committee meeting but I'm sure I'll be okay…"

"Really because it worked out so well last time …" He said rolling his eyes.

"Don't worry…I'll have an original watching me…I'm sure I'll be safe…"

"Oh really…and which original has that privilege…" Klaus said through clenched teeth.

Caroline smiled. "Rebekah of course…who did you think I meant...?"

Klaus smirked. "It could be any one of my siblings…you have been spending a lot of time with Mikaelsons' lately. "

Caroline rolled her eyes. "What can I say…I guess some of your sibling are growing on me…"

Klaus parked the car in front of the school. "Caroline…" Klaus held her arm. His eyes lighten. " Please just be careful…" He slowly released his grip.

Caroline looked at the hybrid and couldn't help but smile. She put her hand on the side of his face. He closed his eyes relishing in her touch. " Don't worry…I'll be fine…"

Klaus opened his eyes. He smiled. "Okay…love…" Klaus grabbed her hand and kissed each finger softly. He let go of her hand and nodded. "Are you sure you are okay…"

Caroline smiled and flashed out of the car before Klaus asked again. "Yes…I am…" Caroline laughed. "I didn't know that the big bad hybrid was such a worry wart…"

Klaus narrowed his eyes and growled. "Goodbye, love." He waited for Caroline to close the door before he sped away.

Caroline shook her head as he drove away. If she hurried she could make it to cheerleading practice before anyone else noticed she was missing. She went to her locker and opened it. At least her duffle bag was in her locker. She went to the girl's bathroom and changed into her cheerleading outfit. She freshen herself up a bit and combed her hair. You can do this Caroline…all you have to do is survive a few more hours and then you can curl up and watch Twilight for the billionth time. She was about to leave the bathroom when the door opened and she saw Rebekah.

"Caroline…where have you been…?" Rebekah said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Rebekah…how are you?" Caroline said rolling her eyes.

"Caroline, practice started already…your late…where were you…" Rebekah said frowning.

"I was a little detained…I didn't know you cared…Bekah…?"

Rebekah smiled. "You were detained?"

"Yes…" Caroline didn't know if she should tell Rebekah what happened but if she were to keep an eye on her she had to. "I was ambushed in the principle's office…okay satisfied…"

"What do you mean you were ambushed?"

"The hunter…okay...I was hit with a few bullets filled with wolf venom…I escaped and had to call your brother…" Caroline said rolling your eyes.

"Nik?" Rebekah asked.

"Of course….why…?"

"No…he just called me spouting something about keeping an eye out during practice and the prom committee meeting…"

"Oh…"

"Yes, that's why I called the girls and we're going to have them at my house…"

"What…why?"

"Didn't you say there was a hunter in the school…"

"I…yes…but why don't we cancel…and…" Caroline stuttered. She needed to keep an eye on her.

"Cancel…why…?"

"I…after the whole incident with the hunter …maybe being in school isn't the best idea…why don't we go out…do something…we were suppose to go shipping for the prom…or did you get a dress already…?"

"No…" Rebekah frowned at Caroline's proposal.

"What…what's with that look…?" Caroline asked.

"You're being nice…why?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Fine...then lets go to practice…."

"Caroline…we can always go later if you want…?" Rebekah asked. She wasn't sure if her offer was honest.

"Okay…" Caroline said trying to sound sincere. "Come on…I'm already late…"

The girls walked out of the bathroom and into the gymnasium. Practice went on without a tiff. Rebekah showed off and took over the practice as usual. Caroline was trying to motivate the rest of the squad but she was interrupted by Rebekah's insistence. The only good thing was that she was able to distract herself from the last couple of days. She needed to forget all the chaos with the hunter…Klaus…and all the stress with Elena. After a few more cheer routines practice was finally over.

Caroline was packing her things when she heard a phone ring. She looked in her bag and saw a phone. It was the phone that she compelled the girl out of. She groaned as she looked at the caller id …she didn't recognize the caller id. She turned off the ringer and threw the phone out in the nearest garbage can.

"Caroline are you coming to the meeting or are you planning on being late again?" Rebekah asked.

"Yes…Rebekah…of course…" Caroline said carrying her bag. "Do you need a ride..?"

"Sure…why the hell not…." Rebekah said shrugging her shoulders.

Caroline laughed. This was going to be a long ride. "I just need to go to my locker and get my purse…" Caroline started to walk away and stopped abruptly. "Shit!"

"Potty mouth…" Rebekah said appalled.

"Rebekah my purse…I left it in the principle's office…" Caroline said waving her hands in the air.

"Okay…what's the problem we can just go to the office and retrieve it…" Rebekah said rolling her eyes and walking towards the school.

"Rebekah I was attacked there…the hunter…" Caroline said pleading.

"What can he do to me?" Rebekah said as she out her hands on her hips.

"Okay…your right…" Caroline said as she let the original lead her towards the scene of the crime.

" Let go…Forbes…" Rebekah said yelling towards the baby vamp.

Caroline flashed over to catch up with Rebekah. "Rebekah…"

Rebekah was in front of the office tapping her foot. She had her hands on her hips waiting for Caroline.

Caroline followed a few minutes later.

"Took you long enough…" Rebekah snickered.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Your first…"

"Why me…?"

"You're the original…" Caroline said grinning.

Rebekah huffed and opened the door to the principle's office. It was empty. There was glass everywhere. The chairs were turned over and tossed across the room. There was a trail of blood leading out of the office.

Caroline looked around for her purse. She spotted the contents of her purse scattered all over the room. "Ugh!" Caroline bent down and started to pick up her things. Her purse was stained with blood and covered in glass. Caroline put all the retrieve items back into her bag except her phone and her wallet. "Shit!"

"What now…?" Rebekah asked looking at Caroline crossed eyed.

" I can't find my wallet or my phone…" Caroline said pacing around the room. "Call me…"

"What?" Rebekah said.

"Call my cell phone maybe it's nearby…" Caroline insisted.

Rebekah shrugged and called Caroline's phone. Rebekah let the phone ring a few times. There was a faint sound in the back of the room.

"What is that noise?" Rebekah asked.

"Call me again…maybe its my phone…" Caroline pleaded. Rebekah rolled her eyes and dialed again. Caroline ran towards the faint sound. There was something vibrating underneath the disheveled desk. Caroline tossed the table aside. There it was in the far corner was her cell phone. She dove in and grasped the phone. "Got it…" Caroline got up and started to look through the contents of her phone.

"Can we go…now?" Rebekah said rolling her eyes. She looked at the other blond as she was frantically looking through the phone.

"Yes… Bekah…" Caroline nodded and followed her out. The halls were empty. The lights in the halls started to flicker on and off. Rebekah gasped. "What's wrong Rebekah?"

"I thought I saw something? "

"Okay…" Caroline looked around and started to scan the area. She used her vampire hearing to listen in. "I don't hear anything…"

"Sh…" Rebekah hissed. She moved closely towards one the empty classrooms. Rebekah stopped abruptly and held her arm stopping Caroline from crossing the imaginary border.

Caroline looked around and started to feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She felt a chill all over. It was the same chill she felt whenever something felt off. She saw Rebekah signal for her to follow but at a distance. She nodded and waited a few second before she flashed towards the original. Rebekah stopped when she reached one of the science labs. There was a strange smell. It was gas. Caroline slowed down and looked around. One of the levers of the Bunsen burners were turned on. The room was filled with gas. Caroline hears the door to the classroom lock from the outside.

"Rebekah…the door…" Caroline said panicking slowly.

Rebekah ran towards the door. She saw a dark hair woman smile waving at them. The woman had leather coat and an arrow hooked over her. She had a small star tattoo underneath her left eye. "Caroline…help me…" Rebekah yelled kicking down the door.

The dark haired girl started to barricade the door. She tossed desks, chairs, and anything else she found to trap the vampires inside. She smiled. She knew in a few moments the classroom was going to blow. She waved at the two bloodsuckers desperately trying to escape toxic imprisonment. She looked at her watch and started to laugh. "Two more minutes yet…"

Caroline pushed and kicked the door it wouldn't budge. She paced back and forth. They had to leave…maybe the window. She walked towards the window there was a three feet drop. "Rebekah…we have to go through the window…"

"I heard her say something about two minutes…it has to be a bomb….or something…" Rebekah said pacing. She looked at the window ledge. "We have to jump…"

Caroline nodded and started to grab a few chairs. Rebekah grabbed a few more. They braced themselves and turned their heads. Glass flew everywhere.

"Caroline…lets go…" Rebekah said running and leaping out of the window.

Caroline heard a click ad felt a rush of heat. A shockwave of heat and pressure propelled Caroline out of the room. She jumped out of the broken window and landed on the ground with a loud thump.

The fire consumed the room. The explosion spread to the rest of the floor. Caroline and Rebekah started to walk away from the scene. They stumbled towards the school parking lot. Caroline searched her pockets and looked for her car keys.

There school alarm sounded followed by a flood of students and teachers rushing out of the school. The herd of students were being funneled out of the building towards the school parking lot. A fire truck came storming in followed by an ambulance. The students were being examined for cuts and bruises. The chaos around them allowed Rebekah and Caroline to escape unbeknownst to anyone. Caroline was glad she really didn't want to spend any more time in that place than she had too.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 B

Klaus looked at the sketch in front of him. It was missing

something…color…saturation…No it was Caroline. It was unbelievable how in such a short time she had penetrated every facet of his life. She inserted herself in it with no regard for him neither his wants nor his desires. It was incredible how the most destructive and deadliest being in the planet cannot even get the attentions of a simple baby vampire. A simple vampire who refused to be a proper vampire at that. She was incredible. It was inconceivable how her look…her touch…her being was imprinted in his soul. He walked over to the shelf of colors and art supplies. He ran his finger on the pieces of shelf that remained painted on from the other night. He smiled. Caroline. His Caroline. Her touch…her scent still permeated his senses. He took a few more colors and started another sketch…with luck he could finish this one. He took different hues of green, yellow, blue, red, purple, and fuscia and started to paint.

"Brother…"

"Niklaus…"

"What can I do for you Elijah?" Klaus said rolling his eyes.

"There is someone here to see you .." Elijah said fixing his jacket lapel.

"Who…brother my patience is thin…"

"Yes…indeed…it has been lately…" Elijah remain silent ignoring his brothers impertinence.

Klaus snared at his brother.

"The lady says she called prior…her name is Miss Hayley…she smells of canine…"

Klaus started to smirk. "Little wolf…"

Elijah raised an eyebrow. "So you know this lady…"

Klaus laughed. "She's a lot of things but a lady she is not…" Klaus put the paint brushed down and cleaned up. "Tell little wolf to wait in the den…thank you brother…"

Elijah nodded and flashed downstairs to attend to the unexpected guest. Elijah looked at his brother's little wolf. She had dark hair and a scowl to match.

Hayley looked at the older Mikaelson with a bit of skepticism. He looked friendly enough but her wolf instincts told her to be wary. He was reserved and solemn. He stood there looking at her as if she were a specimen. The hair in the back of her head started to stand up on end. "It's not polite to stare…" She managed to utter.

Elijah remained silent. "May I offer you a drink?"

"Yes…thank you…" Hayley said. He was hot she had to admit. A bit quiet for her taste but he was sexy. She turned to enjoy the view as he walked towards the bar to fetch her a drink.

Elijah came back with the drink in hand. She smiled and finished it instantly. Elijah frowned slightly.

"Little wolf…to what do I owe this privilege…?"

"Klaus…" Hayley said a bit more exaggerated than Klaus could tolerate.

"Brother would you mind…little wolf and I have some business to attend…I will inform you later when and if her information is fruitful. " Klaus said rolling his eyes.

"Of course…" Elijah nodded and left the room.

Hayley sat down in the sofa next to Klaus. Klaus smirked. He smelled the lust in her body. She bit her lip. She was nervous. Good. "What is this information you have for me?"

"Well…I know where she is ..?"

"She?" Klaus said annoyed.

"I know where the doppelganger is being held…"

Klaus was silent. His eyes darken a second before turning stone cold again. "I see…"

"Yes…she is being held just outside of Mystic Falls…" Hayley got up and leaned against the fireplace.

"Where…" Klaus whispered walking closer to her. He leaned in holding her by the waist.

Hayley gasped. Her heart started to race. Her breathing started to become strained. She closed her eyes. This man always made her lose control. "I need to know that I'll be safe…after…after…I…"

"After you what little wolf.." Klaus said as he drew her closer to him. His face was inches away from hers.

"I…I betrayed a friend…and he will try to get vengeance…but I know if I have your…your word…no harm will come to me…"

"So where is she..?"

"She…I need your word…" Hayley said quickly. She felt her back stiffen with reserve.

"Little wolf…I could kill you where you stand…" He said tighten his grip around her neck with his hands.

"I...If…you kill me you will not know where she is…" Hayley struggled through her restricted words.

Klaus loosen his grip and waited for her to continue. "Where is she?"

"Do I have your word?"

"Speak…" Klaus glared at her with his golden eyes.

"Okay…she's being held in a basement...I have the address…she's being held by a hunter…"

Klaus nodded. "What's the address?"

"Klaus it's just one more thing…there's more than one of them…and they want you dead…"

"I know…"

"They aren't the usually hunters…"

"I know they're the five…"

"No….they're not human...they're enchanted somehow…they can heal like vampires and they have the strength of a ware wolf…"

"Everyone has a weakness…we just have to find theirs…" Klaus said stepping back from the wolf.

Hayley breathe a sigh of relief. The hybrid always brought a little fear in her. She knew if she had to she could run but for how long. Although she knew that once he found her her worth would cease. She hoped that he would keep his word. She would have to tread lightly...especially if she wanted to live to the next full moon. "I'll text you the address...later..."

"You will give me the address now or I will hunt down every living relative you have and kill them in front of you..." Klaus' eyes darken as he grabbed her neck warning her of what's to come.

Hayley pouted and nodded her head. She went to her phone as soon as Klaus loosen his grip. She texted the address and waited for Klaus to decide her fate.

Caroline looked at the two originals and didn't know if she wanted to laugh out loud or cry. Her smile quickly faded as she saw Hayley come out of the SUV. Her heart started to harden as she saw the dark haired ware wolf. There was something about her that left a bad taste in her mouth. She was cocky…defiant…and she hated the way she threw herself at Tyler even on occasion Klaus. She closed her eyes and flashed into the boardinghouse. She heard Bonnie calling her faintly.

"Bonnie…" Caroline was at her side a moment later.

Bonnie squeezed her hand reassuring her she was with her. Caroline smiled. She was glad she still had Bonnie as a friend.

"Bonnie…GI Jane…" Damon snickered. He poured himself a drink and took a seat as far away from Caroline as he possible could.

Bonnie smiled. "Damon…Stefan…"

Stefan was next to the fireplace holding a glass of scotch. He looked at the girls and smiled. "Bonnie…Caroline…please seat…" He said stretching out his hand towards the couch.

They smiled and sat down. Caroline looked towards the door. She used her vampire hearing to hear where Klaus, Elijah and Hayley were. The trio sounded like they were in front of the house arguing about something. She unfortunately couldn't hear…they were well below hearing range. They walked in the boarding house as if they owed the place. Klaus swaggered in Elijah close behind. Hayley…well she was there ,too.

"Klaus…Elijah…welcome…" Stefan said shortly. "Drink?"

"Yes…" Klaus said. He would need it to endure this frivolous meeting.

"No…thank you…" Elijah said. His face emotionless. He looked over to his brother of course he didn't introduce Hayley. "Stefan…Damon this is Miss…" Elijah looked at Hayley for help.

"Hayley…is fine…" Hayley said sweetly. Stefan nodded and went to the bar.

Caroline rolled her eyes. Miss indeed.

"Caroline…long time so see…" Hayley said exaggeratedly.

"Time is relative for a vampire…." Caroline smirked.

"Staying out of trouble I hope…" Hayley rang. She winked at the annoyed blond. She loved getting under her skin especially for how she treated Tyler. He was too good for her.

Caroline smirked. "If I follow your example…maybe I won't…" Caroline rolled her eyes. If she could snap her neck just once, she'd be in heaven.

Stefan returned with Klaus' drink. Klaus smirked and nodded. He was enjoying the show. Caroline almost looked annoyed… pray tell jealous. Maybe he did find a use for the little wolf.

"Ok…Hybrid Ken…did you bring the stake…?" Damon asked annoyed.

"Yes." Klaus smirked. He took out the stake from his inner pocket. He walked over very slowly passing Caroline and rubbing his shoulder against her. He heard her shudder. He grinned deeper.

Stefan saw the interaction and walked in front of Klaus trying to save his friend further stress. Klaus smiled . "Ripper…"

"Klaus…" Stefan said his voice a bit harder than usual.

Klaus handed over the stake freely. "Just remember our agreement, love…" Klaus said staring at Caroline directly before handing over the stake to Stefan.

"Yes…" Caroline said rolling her eyes. Caroline looked at Hayley who narrowed her eyes. Caroline smirked. "A deal is a deal…" She said smiling at Hayley who rolled her eyes.

Hayley walked away muttering a few choice words. Caroline frowned at the ware wolf. She wanted to kill her. Caroline's eyes darken. She tightened her hands forming a fist on either side of her. She started to get up when she felt a hand hold her back. She turned and saw Stefan giving her a questioning look. He smiled at her. She smiled after she started to calm down.

"Have you heard anything from the hunter, Stefan?" Elijah said looking at the interaction between Caroline and Stefan. He didn't know how he felt about Stefan's hands on Caroline.

"No…he was suppose to contact us later …" Stefan answered him his eyes never leaving Caroline's eyes.

"Do you have an idea where Miss Gilbert is being held?" Elijah inquired.

Klaus' eyes glowed. He was amused. He loved having the upper hand.

"We made a few calls but nothing in concrete…" Stefan said.

"So when your hunter contacts you then what?" Klaus asked.

"We kill them." Damon said smiling to himself.

"What about the hunter's curse?" Stefan said rolling his eyes.

"What about a diversion?" Caroline interjected.

"Diversion, love? " Klaus smiled.

"What if we make a fake white oak stake….instead of handing in the real one?"

"Very good…love… with the fake stake…we can make a surprise attack…we have the element of surprise then we get the doppleganger …but I wonder if we can make one in such short notice?"

"What if I enchant a regular stake to appear to look like the white oak stake?" Bonnie asked.

" Miss Bennett can you enchant it to appear to kill an original without harming anyone…"

"I think I can make a potion that will appear to kill but really… just put you to sleep. I can enchant the stake as well…but the potion won't last too long especially for an original…you guys heal very fast…but maybe…it can put you down for a few minutes….?" Bonnie said frowning a bit.

"That's great Bonnie how long do you need to make it?" Caroline interjected before the others had a chance to.

"Maybe an hour or two?"

"How can I assist you Miss Bennett?" Elijah asked walking towards Bonnie.

"Um...I may need a bit of everyone's blood…to make the potion. And a bit of the white oak ash?" Bonnie said looking at the original skeptically.

"Okay… " Klaus said making a call.

"Here allow me…" Caroline said as she pulled a push dagger from her top of her boot. She gave it to Bonnie.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow as she took the dagger. "Thank you…Caroline…"

Caroline went to refill her drink. She looked at the interaction between her friend and Elijah. She felt a bit of tinge of jealousy. But why? She didn't have those types of feelings for Elijah even if it was fantastic. She smiled. She bit her bottom lip remembering their embrace. It was earth shattering. She looked away. Her body was starting to show the pleasure she felt. Too bad her heart couldn't find room for him. He was so much different than Klaus. Klaus was insensitive…power hunger…dangerous…and his word well…so far it's been trust worthy as long as you are worthy of it…but he gets to pick and choose whom is deemed worthy. So far she was worthy…at least until he found another plaything. But from the looks of it he already found one.

"Jealous?" Hayley said laughing lightly as she saw Caroline looking at Elijah and Bonnie.

"Don't be ridiculous…" Caroline said rolling her eyes.

"I must admit you do have great taste in men…"

Caroline clenched her teeth. She tried to ignore the bile that was coming out of her mouth.

"He is hot…a little quiet for my taste but he is nice to look at…now his brother…" Hayley chuckled.

"Which one?"

Hayley smirked. "Oh don't worry I'm into wolves personally…."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you are…"

"There's something feral…wild…reckless…about a wolf…the animal instincts take over…you feel free…sexy…the passion you feel being in the arms of an alpha…is like no other… the only thing that could compare is being with a hybrid…but I don't have to tell you about that…you've already had a hybrid haven't you…?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business…"

"Tyler was always very nice to look at…he was strong…loyal especially to his pack… to his own kind…he risked so much for his loved ones…"

"Unlike some people I know…" Caroline snide.

"Although I have to admit Klaus on the other hand was surprising…it's amazing what a thousand years of experience can teach you…it was…well I don't have to tell you….right…"

Caroline felt her body tense up. Caroline eyes darken. Her veins under her eyes were starting to blacken. "I suggest you leave me alone…" Caroline felt her fangs start to elongate.

Hayley laughed. "I don't know what he sees in you…your blond…perky…but at the end of the day…what else have you got going for you…? You aren't anything but a distraction right…a play thing…something to pass the time…until of course he tires of you…which…." Hayley looked at Caroline up and down. "….won't be that long…"

Caroline flashed over and grabbed Hayley by the neck. She squeezed the wolf's neck slowly. Caroline smirked as she heard each bone crack one by one. She was tired of Hayley interfering on her life. She was tired of all the taunting and innuendos. She was always in the middle of so much pain. She help Tyler unsire the hybrids and as a result Tyler…Tyler was to be hunted down like an animal for the rest of his life…he lost everything his mom…his freedom…he could never come home again. All because of that she wolf…that mutt…that bitch…

Hayley struggled against her grip. She waved her hands around trying to break Caroline's grip. "Bitch…let go of me…let go …." Hayley struggled to talk. She was struggling to breathe. The air escaping her lungs. Hayley started to cough struggling to inhale the little bit of air that was left.

"Caroline….stop…" Stefan yelled from across the room.

"Caroline…" Bonnie yelled. What is going on with that girl? Bonnie had to do something. She was out of control. Bonnie concentrated and raised her hands. She started to chant.

Elijah and Klaus ran towards the feuding women. "Caroline, love…" Klaus walked closer towards the brawl. Elijah flashed over and held Caroline by her waist.

Caroline felt someone holding her. Caroline pushed her head back with all her might. She felt the hold on her leave her. She looked at the wolf start to turn different shades of white. She started to laugh.

Klaus ran towards Caroline. "Caroline…love let her go…." Klaus grabbed Caroline's arm away from Hayley's neck. "We still need her…Caroline…"

Caroline stumbled back. Elijah got up and grabbed Caroline's arms back. Klaus walked closer and held Caroline's face. "Caroline….love, look at me…" Caroline shook her head.

Klaus forced Caroline to look into his eyes. His pupils started to dilate. "Caroline calm down…"

Caroline started to laugh louder and louder. "I can't be compelled by you…ever…"

Bonnie' s eyes started to turn completely white. She focused her energy on Caroline. Caroline started to hold her head in pain. She doubled over.

"Bonnie…Bonnie…stop please…."

Bonnie looked at her friend. She was wincing in pain. Bonnie took a deep breath and let go. "Caroline…"

Caroline got up and stood still. "I'm…sorry." She looked towards Hayley and walked out the door.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14C

Caroline flashed out of the manor. She took a minute to look at the tree line willing for her patience to return to her. She started to pace back and forth. She still felt the cracking and tightening of Hayley's neck around her hands. She smiled. It was amazing how such a dark action could bring about such happiness. She was relieved that she was stopped before she did something she regretted. She couldn't stand the she wolf but she didn't want her dead. The mutt didn't deserve that. She was snide, untrustworthy, and self serving. All she cared about was saving her own ass.

"Hello…love…"

Caroline rolled her eyes and turned around to face the hybrid. He smirked. His eyes glossed over to Caroline. This made her irritation increase slightly. She was trying not to think of Hayley and killing the mutt…now with him and his dimples…his charm…that damn accent all she could think of was the two of them together. How they were in each other's arms…touching… kissing…biting…having ...dirty…filthy…animal sex…it was enough for her to lose it again. Her mind was racing…it was too much…how could she feel the things she felt. It was enough to make her scream and shout for all the pain…hurt…misery…to stop.

"What do you want?" Caroline said pacing back and forth. The nerve of that man he was insufferable.

"Caroline…what is going on..?" Klaus flashed in front of her. He grabbed her arms and stopped her in her tracks.

Caroline shrugged his arms. Her eyes darken with rage. He was not going to shake this feeling away. She was pissed and pissed she would remain. "What's going on…what's going on…I can ask the same…" She said through her clenched teeth.

Klaus looked deep into her ebony eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"What am I talking about..? " Caroline opened her eyes and started to mutter under her breath. "You have the nerve of bring that…that…ware slut with you and you ask me what's wrong…? You claim to not play any games…but what is going on with you two?"

"That is my concern…love…" Klaus took a step away from Caroline. Her face ,showing the anger she felt, was too much for his heart to bear. Was she jealous? Was she angry? Was she trying to claim him…or was he seeing something he wanted to see…but was not there?

" Your concern…did you forget she betrayed you…she help unsire your hybrids…?" Caroline said starting to pace back and forth again. She stopped to look at Klaus stiffen as she continued her rant. "She's trouble…all she wants is to save her own hide…she cares for no one but herself…that's it….that's the appeal…both of you are selfish…egotistical…the only thing that matters are your own survivals…you…you disgust me…both of you…"

Klaus turned around and raised an eyebrow. He laughed softly. "I disgust you…? Really…you didn't seem to tolerate my company the other night…when you were in my bed…screaming my name…begging me for more…" Klaus said as his iris changed from blue to gray.

Caroline flashed in front of him her tempter starting to boil over. She raised her arm to slap his face. Her hand was caught midair. She huffed. She snarled at the pompous original.

Klaus held her hand tight. He didn't want to hurt her but he wouldn't accept her ill treatment either. He had more interesting plans for her hands…and they didn't include giving him lashes…at least not when he saw hate in her eyes. Klaus smirked. She was so sexy when she was angry. It took every fiber of his being not to take her then and there. He loved the fire in her soul…it was consuming. "That's not nice….love…don't do anything you'll regret later…" Klaus said softly whispering in her ear.

Caroline frowned. "I regret a lot of things lately…" Caroline pushed herself out of Klaus grip.

"Do you now…?" Klaus growled. He forced his face to show nothing. He didn't want her to know how deep those words hurt him. "What is it you regret…love?"

"I regret...I regret…"

Klaus stepped closer. His mouth was inches away from hers. "Do you regret me kissing you…" Klaus pressed his lips behind her earlobe. He was caressing her ever so slowly with his bottom lips. "Do you regret me touching you here…." He said as his fingertips trailed a line down her back slowly.

Caroline stiffen. She tried to will herself not to react to his touch but could not. She let out a soft moan. She closed her eyes. She felt her skin start to spark with desire.

"Do you regret this…" Klaus brought her closer to him. He secured on hand around her waist as the other linger further south. He gave her bottom a gently squeeze. She hissed. He smirked chuckling at her change of mood. "Do you regret this…" Klaus lowered his mouth and started to kiss her softly on her neck. The tip of his tongue leaving a trail towards her collarbone.

Caroline moaned. She felt her body melt under his touch. It was shameless she was starting to loss control again. Anger started to rush through her. He was manipulating her again. She opened her eyes and saw the lust in his. She smiled. This had to stop he couldn't have this power over her…he couldn't…she wouldn't allow it. "Yes I…regret it…I regret...all of it…" Caroline grabbed his shirt in a fist. "I regret…it …Klaus…do you know why…?" Caroline said as her eyes darken. The veins under her eyes illuminating her anger and pain.

"Why…Caroline….?" Klaus said as his eyes matched the darkness hers displayed.

"Because you use people…the minute you show even the smallest bit of kindness…you change …you use them…you use their weakness…you discard them…you…you…throw them away…" Caroline let him go. "You use them away until they are of no use to you…"

"When did I use you …Caroline…when did I throw you away…" Klaus said with his arms stretched out in from of her. "When did I throw you away love…I'm still here…" Klaus shouted the last few words he said.

"For now…" She rolled her eyes.

Klaus was trying to keep his temper under control. He had to stop the hold this baby vampire had on him. "Caroline…look at me…I didn't walk away …you did…you left me…" He searched her eyes hoping she heard his plea.

"I had to…you…you…"

"What are you afraid of…Caroline…?" Klaus saw her vampire face slowly change. Her anger was starting to dissipate. "What are you afraid of…love?"

"I…I'm afraid of you…" Caroline said closing her eyes. She covered her face. She didn't want him to see her face.

"Me? I would never hurt you love?" Klaus said taking her hands away from her face.

"You already have…." Caroline said frowning at the look of confusion on his face.

"What?" Klaus said letting his hands fall to his side. "You're not afraid of me…your afraid of yourself…your afraid of feeling something …your afraid of wanting…needing

something bigger than you…"

"I don't know what you're talking about…what do you know of...feelings…you lock away your feelings…you dagger your family…you spend over a hundred years chasing a woman that didn't do what you wanted…you make hybrids and enslave them…you sire them…you take away their will…their freedom for what in the end….in the end …

you killed everyone that doesn't follow you blindly…you say that family is above all but …you …you keep your family in caskets locked away…everyone around you disappears…Rebekah who would walk through fire for you is tossed aside…you discard her…you try to kill Stefan over and over even though you claim he was your friend…you erase his memory for what…so you don't have to deal with all the messy responsibilities of what friendship..loyalty…you chase Tyler out of town…out of my life…you kill everyone important in Elena's life…her family…for what…so you can lift a curse that your own mother cast on you…your own mother and father despise you…what do you know of feelings…emotions…"

"Be careful love…remember whom you're speaking to…I could kill you where you stand…." Klaus grabbed her hair lowering her head back.

Caroline started to laugh. "Then do it…do it…!" Her eyes defied him. Her laughter was starting to grow louder and louder. "Do it…"

Klaus looked at the shadow of the girl he knew. She was empty. His anger staring to boil over. _Do it boy….Do it…Your worthless…no one loves you…you're an abomination…do it boy …_Mikael. Mikael was laughing at him…tainting him…his hands tightened around his grip. _Your worthless boy…boy…_

Klaus felt his heart starting to pound faster and faster. His breathing exploding in uncontrollable breaths. His eyes turning golden…rage raising fighting for control. He felt a tear slowly fall down his left eye. He squeezed them shut trying to extinguish the pain.

_Your worthless boy….your worthless…_Klaus opened his eyes and growled.

"No….no….never again…." Klaus reached and twisted. He heard the bones on her neck break one at a time.

Klaus let her go. He stepped away from her. He saw her lifeless body fall to the ground.


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you for all the great reviews and support…enjoy!

Chapter 15

Klaus let her go. He stepped away from her. He saw her lifeless body fall to the ground.

What had he done? Klaus stood in front of her in shock. He put his fingers through his hair and pulled lightly. His eyes open wide…what was going on? He felt a tightening in his chest. He felt his heart stop. What had he done? What had he done? Why was Caroline there? Where did Mikael go? What happened? What the hell was going on? Klaus bent down…Caroline's neck was broken. Had he done this? Why would he? He lifted Caroline in his arms. He looked at the baby vampire her eyes were wide open. He closed them not wanting to see the their accusatory stair. He closed his eyes feeling the weight of the world on him. What is he going to do?

"Caroline…"

Klaus turned around…He saw the look of horror on Bonnie and Elijah's faces.

"Brother…what have you done to Caroline?" Elijah asked walking towards them.

Klaus opened his mouth and closed it. No form of explanation would suffice. What could he possible say to them? He did it? But he didn't know it was Caroline…it was Mikael. He was sure of it.

Bonnie looked at the display. Caroline was dead. No. What happened? "Klaus what did you do?"

"I…I…don't know…I saw Mikael…I…" Klaus looked down at Caroline. What had he done?

"Mikael? Brother he's dead. You killed him." Elijah said walking towards him. Elijah saw the look of pain in his brother's face. Why did he show so much remorse? Did he have feelings for Caroline? No. Impossible. Niklaus did not show emotion. It was a weakness.

"Klaus...I think you should go." Bonnie said through clenched teeth. What was he up to? Hadn't he already hurt her enough?

Klaus looked at the witch for a second. "No…" He hated being told what to do. He would stay here until he knew she was alright.

"Klaus…I'm warning you…let her go…" Bonnie yelled. Bonnie extended her hand and started to chant. Her eyes started to lose color. A gust of wind encircled them. Thunder and lightning filled the sky.

Klaus bent down. He felt a crushing pain in his temple. He held his head trying to find relief. He groaned. He was going to kill the witch. "Ahh…I will kill you witch where you stand…" He growled as he tried to walk towards her.

"Miss Bennett…." Elijah said trying to distract the enraged witch.

"Don't interfere…." She said as she closed her fist bring Elijah down to his knees. Klaus stumbled down in pain he was rendered defenseless at least for the moment.

Caroline started to wake up. She felt an ache all around her neck. She groaned in pain. She tried to open her eyes but she didn't have the strength. She stumbled to get up. She tried to get up time and time again but could not. What was going on? A strong gust of wind was encircling her. She opened her eyes and saw Klaus and Elijah on the floor. They were bent over in pain. Bonnie….she was chanting. What was going on? What was happening? "Bonnie…" Caroline managed to utter. "Bonnie…what is going on?"

Bonnie looked at her friend's pleading eyes. She was uttering something. "Care…Caroline…is that you?" Bonnie walked closer to Caroline.

"Bonnie…please stop…" Caroline stumble over. Her legs were still trying to healing.

"Caroline…" Bonnie closed her eyes. She lowered her hand and stopped chanting. The wind started to die down. The sky started to become clearer. The air around them became calmer.

"Bonnie…are you okay…." Caroline got up slowly walking towards her friend.

Bonnie stood there frozen. She looked at the pair of originals with contempt. What were they going there really? How could I trust them? How could I knew what there real intentions are? I left Caroline alone for a few minutes and there she was dead…well with a broken neck at least. What the hell happened between them? "Care…what happened? What did he do to you?"

Bonnie snared looking at the original hybrid. He would pay for this. She would find a way to make it so?

"Caroline dusted herself off. She held her neck for a second trying to recall what happened. "I…I was outside…talking to Klaus…and …you bastard…you snapped my neck…you snapped my neck…" Caroline screamed. She ran towards the hybrid. She pushed and shoved him towards the banister of the porch. The arch over them shook. Pieces of the edifice started to fall towards the ground.

"Caroline…I…I'm…" Klaus tried to explain. " I didn't know it was you…I…."

Klaus walked towards her trying to comfort her somehow…some way.

Caroline harden her face. She wouldn't let her tears falls. She bit back any weakness she might of shown. She saw him coming closer and she raise her head a little higher. Anger started to simmer inside of her. She clenched her teeth. She slowly reached inside her left boot. She kept her eyes on Klaus while she inched closer to the blade. She narrowed her eyes waiting for him to come closer…close enough for her to strike. She held her breath. She gripped the handle and waited.

Klaus walked closer to her he saw her body tense. What was she up to? "Caroline…I…" Klaus stopped his thought. Her face was hiding something? Pain? Disappointment? Disgust? Anger? Shame filled his. She was tainting him but why? What had he done? What was the meaning behind her insult and disdain? Klaus stopped and saw the veins in her face starting to darken. She was going to attack. He would be ready. No one hurt the original hybrid even his Caroline.

Caroline waited for Klaus to finish his useless excuses. He hurt her again…why because she was being honest? She was just telling him the truth…why…why a little honesty…and he was going to attack her…what kind of relationship was that? What future would they have? None…the only one she thought they would have…one filled with dishonesty, mistrust, and malice. The only thing that he seemed filled with. "Save your breath hybrid…"

Klaus' face fell. She hated him…she…his Caroline hated him. "Love don't take it that way…"

"Don't call me love…" Caroline yelled. Her fangs extended showing the revulsion of his statement.

"Care…" Bonnie said looking at the interaction between the two. Something was brewing and she didn't like it. " Care…"

Caroline turned to her friend relaxing her face. "Bonnie…its okay…really…it was just a misunderstanding. " Caroline tried to give her the most sincere smile she could muster.

Bonnie nodded. She knew she wasn't completely okay but Caroline was a big girl. She had to trust that her fiend was doing the right thing. "Are you sure Care?" Bonnie walked over to her. She bumped Klaus' shoulder and asked again. " Are you sure, Care?"

Klaus narrowed his eyes. "Be careful witch!"

"Bonnie…please…its okay…we have work to do…give me a minute…" Caroline nodded trying to reassure her. She released her hold on the dagger and let it side down her boot. "Klaus was telling me about a lead he has…right Mikaelson…." Caroline said smiling at him with a slight mocking tone.

Klaus raised a brow. He nodded at the baby vampire. "Of course, love…"

"Brother?" Elijah chimed in. He gave his brother a puzzled look.

"Yes…the wolf has information…she has an address…it may be where the doppelganger is being held. " Klaus moved her eyes towards the door of the foyer, where Hayley was hanging on every word.

"You have information." Elijah looked at the mutt from the side of his face. This wolf was already becoming a liability. He would have to control this extraneous variable.

"Yes." Hayley said sourly.

"Why haven't you mentioned it until now?" Caroline asked as she gave the wolf a look of contempt.

"I don't have to explain anything to you…vamp…" Hayley said smiling at the blond.

Caroline narrowed her eyes. She flashed in front of the wolf. She pushed her down and held her neck by her left arm. Her right hand held the dagger, she had hidden, pointed to her neck. "Come again…what is it you don't have to explain?" Caroline said smirking at the look of horror and annoyance on the ware slut's face.

"Are we going to play this game again?" Hayley said rolling her eyes.

"Caroline…really…she has valuable information…that can save Miss Gilbert…" Elijah said trying to talk Caroline down.

"Elijah…honey stay out of this…we have some unfinished business to take care of…" Caroline said as she stuck the point of the dagger into her neck.

Klaus gave his brother a murderous stare. He frowned as he saw the look of concern in his face. What was the meaning of this? What was going on underneath his nose. Had Caroline finally decide which Mikaelson she preferred? He would kill his beloved brother once they step foot on the Mansion. That he would promise.

"Care…" Bonnie pleaded.

"I will let her go when she tells me what I need to know…" Caroline said smirking at the wolf.

Hayley nodded. "Fine…"

Caroline got up and elbowed the wolf in the stomach as she walked away.

"Bitch…" Hayley said as she doubled over in pain.

"Me…you're the dog…" Caroline said as she blew a kiss at the wolf wincing in pain.

Elijah shook his head at the display. " Where is Miss Gilbert being held?"

"I…gave Klaus the address the other night…" Hayley said as she spit a bit of blood on the shrub next to her.

Caroline turned to Klaus giving him a questioning look. "Really…"

Klaus smirked. He loved the aurora of jealously that Caroline radiated whenever the little wolf would tease.

"Oh no…Barbie…Hybrid Ken has found another lover…." Damon chimed in. He crossed his arms across his chest and leaned on the banister of the doorway.

Caroline smirked at Damon's attempt to taint. "No accounting for taste…"

Damon snickered. Stefan poked his brother with his elbow. "Ouch…" Damon spouted. Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Little wolf…go be a dear and give the address to Stefan Salvatore…I have a few things I need to say to Caroline…" Klaus said smiling at the disheveled ware wolf.

Bonnie gave Caroline a look and waited for her to object.

"Bon….it's okay…I'll be right there…" Caroline smiled at her friend's loyalty. She was glad her friend was there…she really needed it.

Bonnie nodded and walked away. Damon and Stefan followed shortly after.

Elijah looked at his brother and Caroline. There was something going on. But what? He would find out what soon enough. He looked at Hayley and pulled her into the manor. "Let's go…"

Hayley tried to protest but resisted. She didn't fear that easily but there was something about the eldest original that made her tremble.

Klaus waited for his brother to escort little wolf before he made an attempt of an apology.

"Caroline…love…I…" Klaus said walking towards her.

Caroline was silent. She hid behind her mask. Her emotions were not allowed to show at this moment. She wouldn't show him how he felt. "Save it…hybrid."

"Love…please…I didn't know it was you…I…all I saw was Mikael….please…" Klaus tried to explain. She was acting so cold. She gave him a hard stare. She was hiding her emotions.

"Mikael…Mikael….you reacted…you weren't thinking…I told you the truth and you tried to kill me. You killed me…What is there to understand? You didn't like what I said so…you…you shut me up…you snapped my neck…you killed me…for what…for telling you the truth….telling you that your actions have consequences…"

"Consequences…what do you know of consequences…"

"What is that suppose to mean?" Caroline put her hands on her hips. She tapped her left foot impatiently.

"You stand there and tell me I can't handle the truth but what about you…you

lock away parts of yourself…you limit yourself…you hide your true feels…your instincts….for what…so you can belong to a group of people that loath, despise, and fear you… "

"Holding on to your humanity doesn't limit yourself…it makes you stronger…it gives you something to believe in…hold on to…when…you can't hold on to anything…"

"Rubbish…those are just rants of a naïve vampire that pretends to be human because they are so scared of facing the fact that they want more…need more…crave it as much as they need blood to survive…" Klaus walked closer to her. His face inches away from hers. His breathe tickling the side of her neck. "Your scared Caroline….scared that you…feel the same things I do…"

Caroline closed her eyes trying to control her breathing. He was right. She did feel something for him…but it wasn't enough. She didn't trust him. How could she especially after what happened?

"Take a chance love…what's stopping you?" Klaus grabbed her waist. His lips brushing hers as he finished his plea.

"Klaus…" Caroline looked at the blue pools in front of her. She wanted to say yes. Her body demanded to say yes…but how could she.

"Caroline…" Klaus whispered her name in her ear.

Caroline looked away. What was she going to do? She'd tell him why. " Klaus…what do you want from me…if I tell you the truth then what you snap my neck again…lock me in your dungeon…dagger me…keep me in a box for all eternity…why would I want that?" Caroline looked at the hurt in his face. He released her. He turned his head.

"Caroline that was a mistake…" Klaus said softly.

"Klaus I wish there was more to you…I wish I could forget…all the things that you've done…how much you hurt me…my friends…my family…my town…but I can't…your mood changes at a whim. You kill people without even a minutes thought…you take revenge on people that hurt you…even on people that don't…you enslave them…take away their freedom…for what…to fulfill some vendetta…why…you're the most powerful being in the planet…why do you always have to prove that you're the alpha male…?"

"I don't have to prove anything love… I am the alpha male…" He said turning around slowly.

Caroline rolled her eyes. She walked into that one.

"You can't forget can you…?"

"A part of me wants to…but…what does it matter now…you've moved on…clearly…." Caroline said putting her arms across her chest. She looked away from him she couldn't look at him.

"Moved on…what are you talking about, love?" Klaus asked.

"Oh don't pretend…that wareslut all but showed me the sheets you too…." Caroline pretended to gag.

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "Really are you jealous, love?"

"Jealous…" Caroline flashed towards him. She raised her arm she wanted to slap that smug look on his face.

Klaus held her hand before it stuck him. He smirked. "Be careful love…"

Caroline huffed. "I hate you…I hate you…"

"No you don't love…you need me…you need me just as much as I need you…" Klaus said smiling at Caroline as if she were his prey. His eyes shimmered flickers of gold.

Caroline frowned. The nerve of this man. What did he think that he smiles and she'd melt. " That shit may work on that bitch in heat in the living room…but not me…I'm too smart to be seduced by you…"

Klaus chuckled. " Really…then why are you trembling…why is your heart beating faster and faster every time I'm near…why are you breathing uncontrollably…why do I smell your arousal every time I say your name…"

Caroline opened her eyes wide in shock. She clenched her teeth. She couldn't take this anymore. He had to stop. He had to stop. She freed a hand from his clutches and slapped him using all the strength she could muster.

Klaus stepped back. Fury filled him. His eyes turning black as night…the veins under his eyes darken…His fangs burst through his gums. He flashed towards her. He pulled her close and turned her head. He stood there looking at the pulse throbbing…calling for him…he licked the tip of his fangs slowly.

Caroline stood still. She dared not move. He was going to kill her. He was going to kill her…No…"Do it Niklaus…show me how much you care…all those pretty words that come out of your mouth…they're empty…shallow…in the end…your true nature always comes out…"

Klaus looked at her. He saw the fear and determination on her face. He stepped back. "You know not of what you speak…" He turned around. He was losing control again…what was it about her that always brought out the beast in him?

"Are you going to deny what just happened? You were going to kill me again…what is wrong with you…why are you always like this the minute you let me see the good in you…you attack…you become this…this…"

"Monster…evil villain…"

"Klaus I…" Caroline said softly.

"Save it Caroline…I'm tired of all your games…you say you want me…you use me… then you leave…and you have the nerve to say I'm the villain…truth is sweetheart your more of a monster than I am…"

"Klaus…Klaus…"

"We'd best get back love…I wouldn't want you to regret anymore moments with me." Klaus flashed away leaving her alone with her thoughts.

Caroline looked him as he disappeared. She hugged herself trying to warm the cold chill he left behind. She felt herself start to weep.


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you for all your reviews…enjoy!

Chapter 16

"We'd best get back love…I wouldn't want you to regret anymore moments with me." Klaus flashed away leaving her alone with her thoughts.

Caroline looked at him as he disappeared. She hugged herself trying to warm the cold chill he left behind. She felt herself start to weep. Caroline what were you thinking…he could of killed you…no…he would never…but…he had. Her mind was spinning replaying all of the icy words and insults they exchanged…why was she so affected? Why had she care so…because it was him…he affected her…he unmasked her…he made her see all the things that lay deep down inside of her. She wiped away all her tears and decided to forget…it was better this way…she got what she wanted she finally got the big bad hybrid off of her back.

"Caroline…"

Caroline turned to see a pair of mahogany eyes. "Elijah…" She wiped the rest of her face quickly putting on her signature smile.

"Caroline are you alright?" Elijah said walking towards her. He gave her a knowing stare.

Caroline smile turned into a pout. She rushed towards him and hugged him tight. She closed her eyes. She brought him closer trying to hug her pain away.

Elijah was take back for a second. He put his arms around her even though he heard all that had transcribed between Caroline and Niklaus. Caroline had fell in love with Niklaus. But had he felt the same. They shared a moment but had Niklaus felt something more than just caprice…had he felt genuine feelings…love? He closed his eyes vanishing the thought from his mind. "Caroline…"

"Yes…Elijah…I be alright just hold me for a second…please…" Caroline said softly.

Klaus stormed into the mansion heading straight to the bar. He saw Damon smiling giving Stefan a knowing look. Klaus growled. He flashed over a grabbed the bottle off of the bar.

"Sure…help yourself…" Damon said rolling his eyes.

Klaus grabbed the glass away from Damon's hand and gulped it down. "Don't mind of I do, mate?"

Stefan eyed the hybrid. He heard what was said outside and he knew Caroline was in pain. But looking at Klaus maybe he felt something as well. "Klaus…where's Caroline?"

Klaus put his glass down and remained silent. He growled. "Outside with Elijah…" Klaus said spitting out every word in disgust.

Stefan frowned. When was Elijah on friendly terms with Caroline? He looked at the murderous stare on the hybrid's face and decided to let the issue go for a bit.

"Don't worry brother, Barbie is fine…just in the arms of another Mikaelson…" Damon snickered.

Klaus grabbed the bottle and poured himself another drink. He slammed the glass onto the bar. Damon hissed removing bits of glass from his palm. Damon groaned frowning at the original hybrid.

Elijah shook his head. He looked at Caroline who rolled her eyes trying not to look at the look of satisfaction on Klaus' face. Klaus' smile faded as soon as he saw Elijah's hand supporting Caroline. Elijah had his hand on the base of her back. He is going to kill him. He just had to find a painful way for that to happen.

"Damon…your such an ass…" Caroline said frowning at the blue-eyed demon.

"Oh…stop you know you want this…" Damon said smirking.

"Been there done that…" Caroline said rolling her eyes.

Klaus hissed his eyes flickered gold and amber. He grabbed Damon by the neck. "Is that right, mate?"

"Klaus…let Damon go…that was a long time ago…" Stefan said trying to calm the hybrid down. Stefan crossed his arms over his chest.

"What happen hybrid Ken…does that hit a nerve…?" Damon said taunting him further.

"Niklaus…we don't have time for this…" Elijah said buttoning his suit jacket.

Caroline wanted to walk over to Klaus but something told her not to. She decided to play along instead. "Don't waste your time Klaus he was horrible in bed…"

Caroline said laughing softly.

Klaus started to squeeze Damon's neck further.

"Caroline…" Stefan looked at Caroline pleading her to make him stop.

Caroline rolled her eyes. She mouth fine towards Stefan. She walked across the room and stood in front of. "Klaus he's not worth it…" She said softly.

Klaus released his grip sending Damon falling to the floor with a loud thump. Damon held his neck rubbing it as he coughed a bit. Klaus walked passed them walking away without giving Caroline a second look. She closed her eyes wanting to be anywhere but there. She turned around and poured herself a drink.

Klaus took a seat on the couch. Stefan gave him another glass. "Thank you, mate." Stefan nodded.

Damon got up and sat on the nearest seat as far away from Klaus as possible. He felt a buzz in his pocket his phone was ringing. He looked at the caller id. It was unknown.

"Mr. Salvatore…your phone is ringing incessantly…" Elijah said taking a seat next to his brother much to his discontent.

Bonnie stood with her hands on her hips. "Damon pick it up…"

Damon smirked. "Hello?"

"Damon…I see your still alive…"

"Yeh…who's this?"

"I'm the one who has your girlfriend…"

"Elena…where is she?"

"Where's my stake?"

"I have it…let me talk to Elena…"

There was silence for a second.

"Hello…Elena…hello.."

"Damon…please give him whatever he wants…please…I feel so weak…"

"Elena hold on…we're coming to get you…"

"We…no…you come alone…" The hunter demanded.

"Where is she…what did you do to her…"

"She's fine…bring the stake and come alone…."

"Where?"

"Behind the falls…be there in an hour…"

The line went dead.

Damon threw the phone across the room.

Bonnie jumped. "Damon we'll find her…"

Damon flashed towards her. He was inches away from her. "She better be for your sake…"

"Damon, leave Bonnie alone!" Caroline yelled.

Damon hissed at Caroline. "Shut it Blondie!"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Bonnie do you have the stake ready?"

"Yes…" Bonnie said. She held the stake and shoved it towards Damon.

"So…the best thing is for us to split up…into groups…Damon and I will go to give the stake to the hunter…Bonnie…Elijah Hayley…cover the south corner of the fall….Caroline and Klaus cover the northern corner…we all stay within watching distance…I will give the signal to attack…"

Caroline rolled her eyes she always got stuck with Klaus. It was a curse.

"What is the signal?" Bonnie asked.

"Damon screaming like a little bitch…?" Klaus said under his breathe.

"I heard that…" Damon said.

"No Bon…when we make the switch…you and Elijah come in…try to neutralize as many as possible…them Klaus and Caroline come in…Just make sure none of the hunters get killed…."

"Okay…any questions…"

Stefan looked at all of their faces. They shook their heads in agreement. They packed the stake and left in separate cars.

Caroline waited for Klaus outside trying to get some air before they had to rescue Elena. Elena…always Elena…she hoped that after all of this she could move on…have a some what normal life…at least after they found a way to defeat Silas. She looked at the night sky the moon was up above. It was almost full. It was shining bright.

"Beautiful isn't she, love?"

Caroline didn't have to turn around to know who it was…Klaus. "It is…" Caroline smiled.

"Shall we take my car or yours?"

"Yours…I left Bonnie the keys to my car…"

Klaus remained stoic. He started to walk towards his black SUV and held the passenger's seat door open for Caroline.

She went in and put her seatbelt right away. This was going to be a long night. He was being cold. That always made her nervous.

The drive seemed endless. The silence was driving her crazy. Klaus hadn't looked her way at all. She should have been okay with it but she wasn't.

"Klaus are you going to ignore me all night…"

"No…" Klaus turned to look at her for a second. "We have to work together to get back the doppleganger…"

"Her name is Elena…" Caroline said rolling her eyes.

Klaus frowned. What difference does it make?

"Klaus…I…"

"Caroline love your beautiful…but if you don't stop talking…I will leave you here in the middle of the road …"

"Klaus…"

Klaus felt his anger start to boil over…she was testing his patience. He gripped the steering wheel and made a harsh turn. The SUV swerved off of the road and made a sudden halt. Caroline went flying into the side of her door. Her head hit the side of the door with a loud thump.

"Klaus…" She shrieked rubbing her head.

"We're here…" Klaus said opening the door and parking the car behind a massive tree.

Caroline unbuckled her seatbelt and huffed as she stormed out of the vehicle. The nerve of the original hybrid ass…She followed him deeper into the forest. She had to run to catch up with him. He clearly was running ahead on purpose. She used all of her vampire speed to keep up with him. He finally stopped at the designated area. He slumped behind a tree watching the perimeter assigned.

Caroline walked slowly listening to her surroundings. She looked around and saw nothing but trees and dirt. She walked closer to the tree where Klaus was .She groaned she was knocked over. An dozen wooden arrows flew over them. Caroline looked up and saw Klaus on top of her. Her heart was beating uncontrollably.

"Are you okay, love?" Klaus asked scanning her for injuries.

"Fine…" Caroline said. He held out his hand. She looked at it for a second before she took it.

Klaus pulled her up slowly. She stood there inches from him. His eyes sparked in the moonlight. Caroline bit her lip. She cursed her body for becoming weak whenever he was near. She let go of his hand and walked towards the nearest tree stump. She took deep breath. She rubbed her necklace trying to stop thinking of how much his touch affected her.

"Be careful, love we have to keep watch…" Klaus said he heard his phone buzzing and walked away to answer it.

Caroline rolled her eyes…whatever she could hear of she wanted to…she was a vampire too. She crossed her arms while she waited for him to finish his phone call. She took her phone out to see if it was show time 45 more minutes.

She saw a new text. It was from Stefan.

Care…are you okay… -Stef.

Yes…everything is okay…except a few booby traps… wooden arrows…be careful. –C

Okay…is Klaus behaving…-S

Yes…-C

Ok…text me if you see anything. –S

Ok.-C

"Any news love?" Klaus asked putting his phone away.

"Just Sef…checking in…what about you?" Caroline asked raising an eyebrow.

"Elijah…"

"Oh…" Caroline said trying to sound indifferent.

Klaus looked at the baby vampire…what was that look? "We should continue around our perimeter we need to keep alert." Klaus said looking around focusing on his surroundings. Caroline's scent was everywhere…it was suffocating his attention.

Caroline nodded. She turned around and looked around. The night sky was clear. The air around them felt the slightest bit chilly. She ran her hands over her shoulders trying to warn them.

"It's too quiet…" Klaus said softly.

Caroline looked around. The forest was too quiet. There were no small animals…wind…not even a cricket. "What is it…?" Caroline walked closer to Klaus.

Klaus held out his arm preventing her from passing. "What…is it?"

Klaus turned around and put a finger over her mouth. She frowned. Caroline waited for a second trying to listen to whatever it was that had Klaus so jumpy.

"Listen…" Klaus said, his eyes shining a little bit brighter than before.

Caroline nodded. She heard some voices…two voices? She listened closer it was a man and a woman. Caroline decided to take a closer look. She flashed towards the sound. Klaus shook his head. How is he going to protect Caroline if she is always putting herself in danger. "Caroline…"

Caroline flashed over towards the waterfall. She hid behind a large boulder. She focused in on the two voices. She held her breath she knew he was already leaning in behind her. He was dangerously close. His chest was flushed behind her. She had to will herself to stop before her heart started pounding faster. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She inhaled his earthy smell. Klaus smirked. He turned to look at her and felt her lips on the side of his jaw.

"Are you okay, love?" Klaus said trying to hide his smirk.

Caroline lifted her head quickly. She cleared her throat. "I…fine…" Caroline started to blush. She rolled her eyes at the way her body always responded to him even when she didn't want it to. She shook her head and tried to focus on the sounds. The two people were a hunter…and a ware wolf…She turned to Klaus and raised an eyebrow.

Klaus looked at the scene in front of him. There was a hunter and a ware wolf. They were talking about guarding the perimeter. The hunter was showing the wolf a map when the wolf stopped him. He heard something. The hunter grabbed a stake from his pocket and told the wolf to back him up. Klaus leaned in and whispered to Caroline to stay there.

Before she could answer he flashed away. Klaus leaped on the hunter. They struggled with the stake. Klaus was getting the upper hand. Caroline looked around looking for the wolf. She knew she had to move…before the wolf sniffed her out. She got up and looked around…trees…and darkness…She looked around she couldn't see the wolf…where was he…she couldn't even smell him…She stepped back and looked towards Klaus he was grabbing the hunter by the neck. He knew he couldn't kill him but he would enjoy hurting him. He flipped the hunter over slamming him onto the ground. The hunter groaned in pain. He got up and leaped forward towards Klaus. Klaus fell from the hunter charging him. Klaus groaned the hunter took a dagger and pierced the side of Klaus' stomach hitting a rib or two.

Caroline looked at the scene she had to do something. She was about to run toward Klaus when she felt a hand cover her mouth.

"Don't move…vamp…"

Caroline rolled her eyes…she smelled wet dog…great she was caught. She tried to struggle free from his grip. He held her tight. She moved her arm trying to grab the dagger in her boot.

"Move and you die…" The wolf said menacing.

Caroline nodded. The wolf put his hands on her neck ready to twist it. Caroline quickly used her vampire strength and rammed her elbow into his stomach. He winced in pain. She turned away and grabbed her dagger. She leaped forward… slicing the wolf's neck. He hissed before his eyes rolled in the back of his face. His body dropped with a thump. She leaped forward and twisted his head clean off. "Just in case…" She wiped the blood from the dagger and replaced it back into her boot.

She looked over to where Klaus was. He was holding the hunter in a chokehold. The hunter struggled with Klaus death grip. Klaus eyes turned from blue to amber. His fangs dug into the hunter's neck. The hunter moaned.

Caroline looked at Klaus ravaging the hunter and panic started to build up inside her. If he killed him…he would suffer the hunters curse. She had to do something…hold him…confine him…with what…she looked around…all she saw was the dead wolf. She scanned his body. She leaned in and took off the hunter belt…this will have to do…She ran over towards Klaus. Klaus smelled her soft spring scent and looked up at her. His chin dripping with the blood of the hunter all over him. The veins under her eyes started to darken. She took a deep breath and slowly regained her composure. "Klaus…you can't kill him…the hunters curse…"

Klaus groaned. "Fine…"

"Hold him still…I'll tie his hands with this belt…"

Klaus raised an eyebrow. He smiled at her resourcefulness. He held him down as she tied his hand behind his back.

The hunter laughed taunting them. Caroline rolled her eyes at the hunters feeble attempts to irk them. Caroline finished tightening the last knot .The hunter eyed the blond and spit at her laughing at his triumph. Caroline stopped. "Ohhh no you didn't…" Rage filled Caroline she wiped her face and kicked the hunter in the shin. He winced as pain starting creeping up his leg. The cracking of bone filled the silence. "That's for spitting on me…" She kicked his other shin, breaking another leg. His knees gave out and he fell to the ground. Klaus laughed as he dropped the hunter to the ground. Caroline grabbed the hunter's face. "And that's so you don't get away…" She said sweetly. She turned around and walked away smiling like she just won a prize.

Caroline turned her head and looked at the grin on Klaus face. "What?" She said.

"Nothing love…just you never cease to surprise me…"

Caroline looked at the sincerity in his words. She smiled. She pushed his shoulder and rolled her eyes. "Be careful Klaus your humanity is showing…"

Klaus smiled and shook his head.

Caroline felt a buzz in her pocket. She grabbed her phone and saw a text message. It was from Bonnie.

Care we are moving in. –B

BRT –C

Caroline turned around she saw Klaus grilling the hunter for information. "Klaus we have to go…Bonnie and Elijah are moving in…"

"One second…"

Caroline rolled her eyes. She put her hands on her hip waiting for the hybrid to finish his interrogation. "Fine I'll meet you there…" She gave him a quick look and flashed behind the falls. She saw Bonnie and Elijah bursting into an abandoned cabin. She heard screaming and shouting coming from the cabin. She flashed inside. Bonnie had her hand raised. She was giving all the ware wolves she saw aneurysms. All the wolves that buckled to the ground Elijah flashed and started pulling heart after heart out. Caroline saw a wolf cowering away and pulled his heart out of his chest. She wiped her hands on the dead wolf's shirt.

Caroline followed Elijah inside the room where Elena was being held. Caroline heard Elena screaming for help. Caroline was about to leap forward when Elijah held her back. Caroline gave him a frown.

"Caroline…stay here…"

"Elijah…it's Elena…I can't…" Caroline said frowning at the original.

"Wait and cover Bonnie then…." He insisted. "Where's Niklaus?"

"He's back with the hunter getting intel…he was right behind me…"

"Why didn't you wait for him…"

"Elijah…there's no time for this…"

"Of course…give me 5 minutes…"

"Okay…okay…" Caroline said rolling her eyes.

Elijah caressed his palm on the side of her face. He smiled and then flashed towards the fight.

Bonnie walked towards Caroline. "What was that about…?"

"Nothing…"

"Care…"

"Nothing…we're…friends…"

"Really…"

"Yes…we should go…" Caroline said walking deeper into the cabin. The scanned the living room…no wolves or hunters…She walked slowly looking left and right.

Bonnie walked closely behind. Caroline opened the door slowly trying not to make a sound. She saw Elena tied to a chair. Damon flashed forward and starting untying Elena's hands. He hissed. Vervaine. Bonnie ran over and untied Elena. Caroline walked close by covering Bonnie. Elijah was wresting with the hunter. They struggled with a stake. The hunter had the stake inches away from Elijah's heart. Bonnie rose her hands and sent the two wolves circling her to the ground. Caroline jumped and starting pulling the ware wolves hearts out. Caroline pulled the last heart out when she groaned and fell on the ground. She stumbled up…her leg was throbbing.

"Caroline…"

Caroline groaned. She struggled to get up. She took a deep breath her vision was starting to blur. She saw two hands reach for her. She tried to swat them away.

"Caroline…"

Caroline shook her head…she had to get up…she willed herself to get up forcing her legs to support her. She blinked…She started to see shadows all around…She rubbed her eyes. She saw Bonnie…Bonnie was being cornered. There was a woman with dark hair…she held a dagger in her hand… she was about to stab Bonnie in the heart. Caroline flashed over and dug her fangs into the intruder. Caroline grabbed the hunter's arms discouraging any movements.

The blood tasted so good…it was so sweet…it was such a long time since she drank directly from the vein…

Stefan and Damon tag teamed the hunters…kicking and punching left and right. Elijah cornered a few and started breaking arms and legs. He knew he couldn't kill them but he would make them pay.

Klaus flashed in the cabin joining the fight. He scanned the room looking for Caroline…where was she…she was with the Bennett witch…he looked for Elijah he was wrestling with a stake in a hunter's hand. Klaus flashed forward and threw the hunter across the room. Elijah nodded to his brother.

Damon grabbed Elena and ran out of the cabin. Stefan ran behind him yelling for the rest to follow.

"Brother find the witch…I'll get Caroline…" Klaus said flashing away.

Elijah found Bonnie and flashed her away. Klaus flashed forward and found Caroline draining a hunter.

"What are doing love?"

Caroline ignored him. The taste of her blood was intoxicating.

"Caroline…you can't kill her…" Klaus said walking closer.

Caroline looked up and pushed her away. "Fine…your no fun…" Klaus smirked grabbing Caroline over his shoulders and flashing them towards her house. She kicked and screamed the whole way. Klaus clenched his teeth. His patience for this baby vampire was wearing thin.

Klaus dropped her on the ground as soon as he was in front of her door.

"What the hell, Klaus?" Caroline said rubbing her backside.

Klaus remained silent. His eyes stone cold.

"What is wrong with you?" Caroline said as she stepped toe to toe with the hybrid.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?" He started to rant.

"Yes…what crawled up your ass and died?" Caroline said as she put her hands on her hips.

"You are so reckless…you have no regard for yourself…or any one else…" He said yelling louder and louder.

"What the hell are you talking about…"

"What the hell was that stunt with the hunter…if you drained her then you would have to endure the hunters curse…"

"What…I was handling it…" Caroline said looking away.

"If anything would of happened to you….I…." Klaus said grabbing her shoulder squeezing them causing Caroline to scrunch her face in pain.

Caroline struggled to escape his grip. Klaus tightened it further.

"Caroline…I…can't lose you…" He whispered.

Caroline blinked…what…did…he …say…? "Klaus…" She said softly.

Klaus slowly loosened his grip. He pulled her closer…he leaned in. Caroline put her hand on his chest.

"I…can't…" She said softly.

"Why…why can't you…?"

"Because…I…"

"What…what is it…what are you afraid of…"

"You…I'm afraid of you…"

"Me…are you sure its me…are you sure…it's not more accurate to say your afraid of yourself…letting yourself feel…"

"Me…me…"

"Yes…"

":Klaus please…" She said.

Klaus grabbed her bringing her closer. He tightened his grip. "Caroline…love…" He leaned in closer whispering into her ear. "Caroline…" He purred in her ear. Caroline closed her eyes. Her knees started to weaken under her feet. Her heart started to pound faster and faster. She felt her body start to tremble every second longer Klaus held her. She moaned softly, "Niklaus please…"

"Are you sure, love…" Klaus said smirking at the sound of lust in her voice.

Caroline opened her eyes. She felt a surge of electricity flow through her radiating from her amulet. Her arms and legs started to stiffen as a flood of memories crashed her mind.

I'm a thousand years old call it boredom… if you don't stop talking I will kill you…

I'm pure evil and I can't help myself...you are…collateral damage…I will kill you….I will kill you…

Caroline shook her head. Her eyes became as dark as the night sky. "Let go of me…how can you stand there and lie to me… you bit me twice…you snapped my neck…you killed Jenna…you made Tyler a hybrid…you sired him…you tried to kill him over and over…you told me I was collateral damage...nothing personal…how can I ever be with someone that thinks a death is just a means to an end…horrible people who do horrible things are just horrible…"

Klaus released her. " Really…what about you love…you are after all a killer…you carve blood…the chase…the hunt…you may try to deny your true nature…but what about the hunter…you were going to drain her bone dry…and from the look of gratification on your face you enjoyed it…you reveled in it…you loved it….deny it…"

Caroline shook her head…"No…no…" Caroline's eyes started to tear. Her throat was starting to close…"Stop it…stop it…" She said covering her ears…"No…that's not true…it's not true…" Caroline started to pace back and forth.

"Caroline…" Klaus saw the look of terror on her face. She was repeating no over and over again. He started to panic…what had he done…He rushed to her side." Caroline…I'm sorry…Caroline…please…"

Caroline looked at the hybrid. She looked into his blue eyes. "Why…why do you have to make this so hard…why when I think of all the things you've done…I see pain… suffering… death…but when I feel you near I see… charm…comfort…hope…why can't I feel safe…trust…are you even capable of love…tell me…can you cure all the thoughts in my mind…can you comfort all my pain…can you love me more than vengeance…power…am I enough…or will you throw me away when you tire of me…?"

Klaus looked away. She wanted something he couldn't give her…she needed more than he was entitled to give. "I…"

Caroline shook her head looking away. "That's what I thought…" Before he could respond she flashed into the house and turned off all the lights leaving him looking at her walk away.


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you for all your reviews…your reviews, favorites, follows and pm inspire me…thanx!

Chapter 17

Caroline shook her head looking away. "That's what I thought…" Before he could respond she flashed into the house and turned off all the lights leaving him looking at her walk away.

Caroline walked into the forest. Her legs started to run faster and faster…She needed to run away at least for a few hours. She ran and ran…until her legs stopped. She bent down putting her arms on her knees. She was trying to control her breathing. Her mind was racing and apparently so was her breathing…you're a vampire Care…get a grip. Why are you letting him get to you? Why? One night you submit to the hybrid and your world is turned upside down…no…you can't let it. Caroline took a deep breath and ran until her mind was calmer. She got home a few hours later. She walked into her empty house. Her mom was working another late shift…great. She took a quick shower and wrapped herself under her covers. Sleep finally was merciful.

The next day she woke up refreshed. She wasn't going to sit and start moping. No absolutely not…she there were still a lot of things that needed to be done for the prom and graduation. She still had to do a lot of things that could keep her occupied. She would take advantage. She got dressed in a pair of slim cut stretch jeans with a baby doll white tunic shirt. She didn't have cheerleading but she had to help with the tickets for prom. Prom was this Friday. She had four more days to get a dress…a date…no…Tyler was gone…Tyler…I am so sorry…Caroline wiped away the tears that were begging to fall from her eyes. No…Caroline…no more tears.

The drive to school was torture…the radio had nothing but sappy love songs…she rolled her eyes and shut the radio off. When she arrived at school she put on her best Miss Mystic smile. You can do this Care…

She walked to her locker glad no one was waiting for her…silly Caroline…who would be waiting for you? She took her phone out and dialed Bonnie.

"Hello…Bonnie?"

"Caroline…what time is it?"

"Its eight…aren't you coming to school?"

"No…I have something I need to do?"

"Oh…"

"Care are you ok?"

"No…but I have a lot of things to do that can keep occupied…"

"Care…are you sure your ok…"

"Bonnie I…can I come over after school…I really can't talk…"

"Sure Care…I'll be at my house…"

"Ok…bye…"

Caroline ended the call. She clenched her teeth. Great all she needed was to see another original.

"Rebekah…"

Rebekah walked toward Caroline. She smiled. "Caroline…how did the whole rescue Elena…go.." She said rolling her eyes.

"Fine…I thought for sure you'd be there?"

"No thankfully not I had a few things I had to do for Nik…"

"Really?" Caroline raised a brow.

"So, when are we setting up the ticket booth…I have bio and math and I'd rather not go…" Rebekah said rolling her eyes.

Caroline laughed. "We can start setting up now…we just have to go get a few foldable tables… and the decorations are in the teachers lounge…"

"Ok...I'll go with you …"Rebekah said hopeful.

"Sure…" Caroline said. Rebekah was starting to really grow on her. She was glad she had someone to talk to that didn't witness the whole drama last night.

They grabbed the stuff and started to assemble in silence. Caroline was grateful for the quiet.

"Caroline...Caroline…earth to baby vamp…" Rebekah said putting her hands on her hips.

"Huh…wha…what were you saying…?" Caroline asked looking at the look of annoyance on Rebekah' s face.

"Caroline…I was saying that I think we should put the booth near the front doors so we can catch people as they come in…"

"Sure…sounds great…"

"Caroline what is wrong with you…"

"What…what do you men?"

"Well…you agree so quickly…no arguments…nothing…what the hell is going on?"

"Nothing, Rebekah…just I have a lot on my mind...that's all…"

"Like what?" Rebekah asked impatiently.

Caroline had to think quickly…the last thing she needed was for Klaus to find out how miserable she was. "I…still need to find a dress…for prom…and with all the Elena kidnap drama I lost track of time…" She said sighing exaggeratedly.

"Really…?" Rebekah frowned at the baby vamp…she wasn't buying it but she didn't want to pry…she liked Caroline and she didn't want to be pushy. "Ok…"

Caroline looked at the hurt look in her face. "Listen Bekah what if we set up the booth and have one of the girls sell the tickets. We can blow off class…and maybe go shopping…"

Rebekah was silent. She raised an eyebrow.

"If you want to…but…if you don't I understand…" Caroline said looking away.

"Really?" Rebekah asked skeptically.

"Rebekah…" Caroline said rolling her eyes.

"Okay…" Rebekah said trying to hide the smile forming on her face.

Shopping wasn't too bad. Rebekah seemed to know all of the most exclusive boutiques. Caroline had to admit the bitch had taste. After a few hours and about a dozens bags later. They stopped to get some coffee.

"Caroline…I was wondering something…"

"What?" Caroline said as she took a sip of her latte.

"Do you think that Matt has a date for prom?"

"Matt? No…I don't think so…why?" Caroline asked smiling mischievously.

"No…reason…why do you have a date?" Rebekah asked raising an eyebrow.

"No…I was suppose to go with Tyler but…"

"Oh…well…you can always go with Nik…I'm sure he'd go with you…"

Caroline frowned. "Klaus…" She frowned.

Rebekah laughed. "Sure…you like him….he is obsessed with you…why not…why what's wrong with my brother?"

"Nothing…but I have a boyfriend….Tyler…"

"Tyler….really…" Rebekah raised an eyebrow.

"Yes…really…"

"So your going with Tyler…"

"No…your brother made sure of that…anyway lets changed the subject…"

Rebekah nodded.

"So…have you asked Matt?"

"Me? No….I...not yet…" Rebekah said playing with her cup. "He hates me…"

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you…that much…" Caroline said trying to sound hopeful.

Rebekah frowned. "Don't lie to me Caroline…."

"Well…he is still a little pissed…you did kill Elena…"

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Oh…Elena…people can we move on…she's still here…"

Caroline laughed. "Just give him time…"

"Wait…why aren't you defending the doppelganger?"

"Well...after she turned off her humanity she' s been a real bitch…she tried to kill me twice…not to mention she threaten to kill my mom…"

"Really…" Rebekah said softly.

"But she's still my friend so easy…"

"Ok…ok…" Rebekah raised her hands in mock surrender.

"We should get back…I have to go to Bonnie' s…"

"Okay…"

Caroline drove Rebekah home and headed to Bonnie' s house.

Caroline texted Bonnie telling her she was heading over.

Caroline got out of the car and saw Bonnie in the back working on the garden in the back.

"Hey Bon…"

"Caroline…I'm so glad you're here…"

"Thanks…"

"What's up Care? "

"Things feel so mixed up…" She said.

Bonnie nodded walking towards the metal patio set. "What do you mean?"

"Well…I've been feeling all over the place…the worst was last night. "

Bonnie nodded.

"I got so angry at that ware slut…I almost killed her…and then…there's Klaus…"

"Klaus…?"

"Bonnie…I can't stop thinking about him…I thought this amulet was suppose to help…"

"Care the amulet stops…compulsion…and any other vamp tool he can use…but it doesn't stop you from thinking about him especially if you are thinking about him…."

"Bonnie…" Caroline frowned. She got up and started to pace back and forth.

"Care…I was doing some more research…the amulet will not work if your feelings are true…"

"What…Bonnie I don't speak witch…"

Bonnie laughed. "Care…do you love him…"

"Bonnie…" Caroline said looking away. "How can you ask me that?"

"Because if you do the amulet won't work…love is the most powerful magic there is Caroline…"

"What…"

"Caroline…" Bonnie stopped abruptly. She waited for Caroline to stop pacing.

"Bonnie…I can't love…him…he's Klaus…the master of disaster…evil incarnate…the freaking son of Sam…how can you ask me that?"

"Care…your deflecting…"

"Bonnie Bennett…" Caroline shouted crossing her arms across her chest.

"Care…listen fine…you don't have to answer the question…but I am still concerned about the other effects of the amulet…"

"What effects…"

"Well… you did say that you were feeling angry…"

"Yeh…so"

"Care…you almost killed Hayley you said it yourself…you didn't know what happened…and I saw the way you reacted…I had to stop you with magic…"

"Speaking of anger issues…" Caroline said rolling her eyes.

"Care…I'm serious…"

Caroline remained silent. She started to pout.

"Care I'm concerned that the amulet is changing you…"

Caroline turned around. She started to tap her feet. She really didn't want to hear this. She wanted…Bonnie to tell her everything is going to be okay…not get a lecture about the ware slut. "Ok fine…maybe I've been a little off…but…"

"Care, just think about it…you snap at people but you don't try to kill the person that upset you…"

"Ok fine so I over reacted…."

"What did she say that pissed you off so much…?"

"Well…it was about…" Caroline started to blush.

"Well?" Bonnie said raising an eyebrow.

"Ok…ok it was about Klaus…" Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Klaus…?" Bonnie bit her lip trying not to smile. "Really? And what did she say?"

"Just…how much she enjoyed having sex with him…"

"Really…?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

"Yes…she was practically rubbing it in my face…and then she had the nerve to tell me she just might give Elijah a taste…what the hell was that…" Caroline shouted. She slammed her fist on the table. The table shook. Luckily the table wasn't glass.

"Caroline…"

"Bonnie…oh….I'm so sorry…" She took a step back.

"Care…I know you…you like him…"

"I do not!"

"Care… I know you…your jealous…"

"Jealous…jealous…of what…Hayley…please…" Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Fine…" Bonnie raised her hands in surrender. "But just think about it…"

Caroline frowned slightly.

"Care…promise me…" She said walking up to her giving her a serious stare.

"Okay…fine…"

Bonnie shook her head.

Rebekah was sorting all her purchases on top of her king size bed. She organized them by color combinations. She picked up a silk red halter and draped it over her. She used the antique full size mirror to get a better look.

"Nik…it's impolite to stare…" Rebekah said. She knew the stench of Niklaus Mikaelson anywhere…he smelled of arrogance and bestiality. She held a red and black halter top over her.

"I like the red…"

Rebekah turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Klaus smiled leaning on the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest. "Really sister…"

"Why are you being so nice?"

"Oh…sister relax I was just going to tell you something…"

"Well…make it quick…"

"I'm leaving tomorrow…" He said clenching his jaw.

"Good riddance…"

"I'm hurt sister…" He said holding his heart.

"Where are you going?"

"New Orleans…"

"New Orleans?" Rebekah parroted.

"Yes…" Klaus said shortly.  
"When are you coming back?"

"Don't know yet…"

"Aren't you going to stay until graduation…"

"Graduation…are you still holding on to those silly human conventions?"

"Nik…I need you there…"

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "Oh, sister you're an original…you don't need anyone…"

"Nik…fine…I don't need you but I want you to be here…please for me…" She said giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

Klaus took a deep breath.

"Caroline will be there…"

"Caroline…" He walked away.

"Nik…what…what's wrong?"

He remained silent.

"Nik…?" Rebekah put the shirts back on the bed. She flashed in front of her brother.

"Rebekah…"

"Nik…I know you something is wrong…is it Caroline…"

"Sister…" His face harden.

"I saw her today…" She said lightly.

"Really…" He said. His face softening slowly. "How is she?"

"She seemed happy but something was off…"

"Off…."

"We were talking about prom…she of course doesn't have a date because you ran the mutt out of town…"

"Tyler…" Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Yes…but something in her manner of how she talked about Tyler was off…"

"What do you mean?"

"She was more upset when I mentioned you then when I mentioned Tyler…"

"Well, thanks so she hates me more…" Klaus rolled his eyes.

"No…Nik…listen no one gets that upset about someone unless they feel something for them…"

"Rebekah…you being ridiculous…"

"Fine…but me thinks the lady protest too much…"

Klaus shook his head. "If only there was some truth to your words."

"Nik…I know you like her but does she know you like her…"

"Rebekah…" His eyes darken for a second.

"I see…so maybe you love her…"

"Your being ridiculous…" He said threw clenched teeth.

"Am I…look at me…" Rebekah stood up to Klaus toe to toe.

"Rebekah…" Klaus frowned. He turned around starting to walk away.

"Look at my face and tell me you don't love her…" She said holding his arm.

"Rebekah…I…I…can't…"

"Why Nik…why is it so hard to tell those you care about how you feel?"

"Rebekah…" He said looking at the tear that was forming on his sister's face. She was about to walk away when Klaus grabbed her and pulled her into his arms. "I can't tell her…how I feel because I'm not good enough…I hurt everyone I love…"

Rebekah saw the sadness in his eyes. "Nik…" She wrapped her arms around Nik and held him tight.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Caroline woke up in a cold sweat. She was thinking of him…again. He had managed to invade her thoughts…her dreams…she turned off the alarm. She didn't want to go to school…she just wanted to stay under her covers.

"Caroline…" The door creaked opened.

"Mom…"

"Caroline…are you sick…your going to be late for school. " Liz frowned looking at her daughter. She sat in the edge of her bed and put her hand on her forehead.

"No…mom…you know vampires don't get sick…" She said rolling her eyes.

"Force of habit…what's wrong…?"

"Mom…I…just can't go to school…"

"Ok…why?"

"Is this about Tyler?"

"Tyler…no…is he okay…"

"Yes…of course…Carol told me he called her said he was okay..."

"Oh…"

"Didn't you know?"

"No…we…" Caroline lowered her eyes.

"What's going on with you?" Liz put a stray curl behind her daughter's ear.

"Mom…I…think I…"

"Caroline…?" She said raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing…never mind…I'll go get dressed. "

Liz looked at her daughter for a second puzzled before she went to work.

Caroline waited for her mom to leave before she left for school. She wanted to call Elena…but knew she couldn't…maybe Bonnie…no last time it didn't go so well. She decided she'd walk to school…maybe clear her head a bit. She grabbed her bag and started walking.

She didn't want to run into anyone…so she walked through the woods. She ran until she got to the waterfall. It was so beautiful especially in the mornings. It was undisturbed…peaceful…she needed to clear her mind. She took her shoes off and dipped her feet into the water. She leaned back and looked into the sky. She remembered when she was younger she would look at the clouds and guess what they were…she saw a flower…a mushroom…a hand…eyes…a face…she looked closer it was …it was…Klaus. Get a grip Caroline…She closed her eyes. She took a deep breath she opened them again…she looked at the sky…the face was gone. She heard her phone buzz. She looked at the caller id. Elena. This should be good.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Caroline…"

"Elena…"

"Caroline…how are you…"

"Fine…you…" Caroline looked at the phone frowning. "What's up?"

"I wanted to see how your feeling…with everything that happened…you didn't get hurt did you?"

"No…what's going on Elena…why do you care all of a sudden…."

"Care…you're my best friend…"

"Elena…are you…do you have your emotions on…"

"Yeh…something about almost getting killed…that makes you prioritize….listen I think we should have a girls night…"

"I…I…guess…but not tonight…"

"Sure…I'll call Bonnie later…"

"Okay…are you going to school…Elena?"

"No…I think I need a day to recoop…but come over if you want…I'll be at the boardinghouse…"

"Ok…"

Caroline hung up. Elena was back….about time.

Caroline walked into the front steps and felt something pulling her away. She really didn't want to go to class. She stood there frozen. Her mind was going around in a loop…everything was getting out of hand. She needed a break…she wanted to stop feeling…so bad…she wanted to stop thinking about him. She shrugged she had to face the day…she couldn't hide…it wasn't her style.

The day went by rather quick much to Caroline's delight. With Bonnie and Elena at home she didn't have to answer any questions. She packed her books in her locker and decided she had enough. She'd miss last period…but she was already getting a B so…one day didn't hurt. She was almost out the door when she heard her name being called. She closed her eyes. Rebekah.

"Caroline…"

Caroline turned around to face the music. "Rebekah…"

"Caroline…can you come over after school…"

"Today? Why?"

"Well…Nik and I are leaving tomorrow and I need to give you the rest of the fabric swatches and plans I finished for prom…"

"Are you leaving too…"

"Yes…" Rebekah said rolling her eyes. "So can you come by…after school…"

"Ok…fine…I was heading out now…"

"Ok…great…I'll meet you there in twenty minutes. " Rebekah grinned. "Don't be late…"

Caroline rolled her eyes…okay.

Rebekah waited for Caroline to leave before she pulled out her phone.

"Nik…"

"Bekah…you know we have to leave tomorrow…are you finished packing?"

"Yes…yes….yes…Nik…"

"Rebekah…we need to leave no excuses…"

"Niklaus Mikaelson…I am having one of the girls from the prom committee come over…give her the box in my room…don't eat her Nik…"

"I make no promises…"

"Nik…" The line went dead.

Rebekah smirked. The rest is up to you brother.

Caroline walked to the mansion…she had a bad feeling about this. She walked up slowly. Every step felt harder and harder to overcome. She sighed. It's now or never Caroline. She knocked on the large front door. Nothing. She knocked again. She shrugged her shoulders. She turned the knob.

"Rebekah…"

Caroline looked around. She remembered the night she was here. She closed her eyes…his scent was all over. She smiled as she remembered the paint fight…the laughter…the kisses…and the way he made her feel…so…alive…so free…so beautiful…so loved.

"She's not here…love."

Caroline closed her eyes. She swallowed down some of her fears. She had to face him eventually…thanks Bekah. She turned around slowly. She tried to smile but a smirk was the only thing she could muster. "Klaus…fancy meeting you here…"

She laughed. The raised eyebrow on his face was priceless.

Klaus smirked. "Need a little help, love?"

Caroline smiled. "Sure…"

Klaus walked closer to Caroline. He reached for her hand. He hesitated then folded his arms behind his back. He smiled. He tried not to smile…he couldn't help but smile whenever she was near.

"Can you show me where Bekah's room is…the last time I was here…I…"

Caroline stopped abruptly. Shit. She started to blush. She cursed herself for caring.

Klaus smirked. " I remember everything…"

Caroline bit her bottom lip. " I remember too…"

Klaus flashed in front of her. He grabbed her shoulders holding her in place. "Do you really…"

Caroline looked at his cold blue eyes. Her bottom lip started to tremble. Her heart was starting to pound faster and faster. She closed her eyes….she didn't want to look at him. She wanted to be somewhere else…she needed to be somewhere else.

"Caroline look at me…" Klaus yelled.

Caroline jumped. She opened her eyes. Annoyance filled her. She rolled her eyes.

Klaus smirked. "Caroline do you remember…do you…? Do you remember how you felt…when I did this…?" Klaus leaned in and pressed the tips of his lips on the rim of her ear. He rubbed them slowly barely touching her.

Caroline sighed softly. She felt her pulse starting to become erratic. "Y..yes…"

"Do you remember how you felt when I did this…" Klaus sucked the bottom of her earlobe…licking around it slowly.

Caroline closed her eyes. She leaned her head back giving him access to his sweet torture. "Yessss…." Caroline hissed.

Klaus smirked. "Do you remember how you felt when I did this…" Klaus kissed her neck slowly leaving a trail of licks and soft bites behind.

"Yes…" Caroline leaned back further almost falling into his sweet embrace.

Klaus groaned. He held her back caressing every inch. "Do you remember how you felt when I did this…?" His hands lowered…caressing and squeezing the sides of her hips. He pushed her closer towards him. He needed to feel her closer…he needed to have her close to his skin.

Caroline moaned. She felt him hardening as he pulled her closer. Her body was starting to melt. She needed him as much as he needed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Her face was inches apart from his. She knew all she had to do was just fall into his arms…into his life…into his heart…but could he fall in love? Could he? Would he? She started to feel a darkness surround her.

Doubt started to fill her heart…She saw a dark light shining around her. She let him go. She stepped away. Her eyes started to become gray…hallow…dark. "I remember everything…Niklaus…"

Klaus took a step back. " Caroline…" She looked haunted. She was in pain…he knew it…he just didn't know how to fix it. Niklaus Mikaelson you are the most powerful being in the world…a baby vampire…will not defeat you. "Caroline listen to me…I don't know what's going on with you….but you have to know I would never hurt you…I…I…"

Caroline crossed her arms over her chest. "You what…" She stepped closer to him. She looked in his eyes defiantly. "You what…you fancy me…I intrigue you…" She hissed. She shook her head. Why am I doing this again?

Klaus frowned. Why was this so difficult…why was it? "Damn it…Caroline…I care about you…I need you to be with me…I can't see another day pass without you in my life…you…mean so much to be…you make me want to be different…better…Caroline…"

Caroline lowered her eyes. She closed them tight. What was she suppose to say…she wasn't innocent…She turned her head away.

Klaus walked closer. "Caroline look at me…you mean more to be than you'll ever know…I can't change but I can promise I will try…for you if you wish it…Caroline talk to me…"

Caroline looked up. Tears were starting to form in her eyes. She started to blink away the tears that fell down her face. Her lips started to tremble. "I can't…you don't know what I've done…"

Klaus frowned. "Caroline…what are you talking about? What have you done?"

Caroline swallowed hard. She felt her throat start to get dry. Her voice became silent. "I…I…"

"Caroline…what is it?"

"I…I slept with Elijah…" Caroline bit her bottom lip. She waited for Klaus to become homicidal. His eyes opened wide for a second. He stepped back staring at her. He didn't move. He didn't speak.

"Klaus…please say something…" Caroline said softly.

Klaus dropped down to the couch. He ran his fingers through his hair. He bent over and covered his head with his arms.

Caroline listen to his breathing it was slow and steady. What was he thinking? "Klaus…I…"

"Why?" He said softly not lifting his head.

"I…it was a mistake…he was teaching me some self dense and…we…Klaus…" Caroline wanted to take a step forward but couldn't.

Klaus got up and walked to the fireplace. Anger slowly started to overcome him. "Why Caroline…why him…why him…?" He said as he punched the fireplace repeatedly.

"It was a mistake…please…" Caroline muttered. "It was only once…and I never saw him after that…please…Klaus…"

Klaus turned around. His eyes turned golden…his fangs elongated ready to kill. His veins under his eyes black as night. His heart was pounding…how could she…with him….how could she?

Caroline looked into his eyes. She tried to suppress her fears as best as she could. She made a mistake…she had to face it…even if it took her last breath. "Klaus I made a mistake…but …we weren't together…I was wrong and I will always be incredible sorry but everyone makes mistakes…you 've made plenty…can't you forgive me this one big…incredibly stupid thing I've done…?" She slowly walked towards him.

"Forgive… show you mercy…is that what your asking…?" He shrieked.

"Yes…"

"And why should I do I that…Caroline…" He said as he clenched his hands into fists.

"Because…I know your in love with me…and…"

"And what Caroline…"

"I'm in love with you too…" Caroline said.

"Get out…" He yelled.

"Klaus please…" Caroline said as tears fell down her face like a waterfall.

"I will kill you Caroline…get out…." He yelled.

Caroline lowered her head. She turned around. She looked back for a second hoping he'd tell her to stay. He didn't. She held her head up and starting walking away. She walked out of the mansion slowly…her feet just didn't want to go. She stopped when she heard a clink and crash. She looked down…her amulet fell…she was free.


	19. Chapter 19

Thank you for your support…your reviews…and all your kind words!

Chapter 19

Klaus paced back and forth in the mansion. Damn her and damn him….damn them both. He was the all powerful…all mighty original hybrid he didn't need anyone nor did he need anything. He was the most powerful being in the planet and by the gods he would act like it. Caroline made him soft…made him feel…no more he had enough…he wasn't going to become anyone's puppet.

Klaus flashed out of the mansion and grabbed his car keys. He told Rebekah they would leave to New Orleans but he needed some time to clear his head. He needed to be ready for the up coming battle. He would not allow the baby vampire to cloud his mind any longer. He drove off on a hurry. He pressed on the gas and let the engine purr….50…80…100 mph.

He drove until the sun set over the horizon. He stopped at a gas station to fill up his SUV. He turned off the engine and waited for the gas attendant. A young blond came over in a pair of dirty overalls.

"Filler up?"

Klaus smirked. "Yes…" He looked at the thin attendant from the side of his face. Klaus waited until the he was finished filling up the tank before he pounced. The attendant walked over slowly. "That'll be $65 bucks…"

Klaus opened the door and smiled. His eyes darkening as he came closer to his prey.

"What the…." The attendant started to walk back slowly. His face was clenched with fear. He was stopped when he felt himself being trapped in the hybrids iron grip. The attendant's heart was pounding…he knew he was looking in the eyes of the devil.

Klaus flashed in front of the attendant before he had a chance to leave. His fangs displaying his hunger. He held the young blond tight. The attendant began to scream. "Yes scream…" Klaus mocked. He sank his fangs into him drinking him like a man dying of thirst. He drink him in…deeper and deeper until he felt the man's grip on him weaken. Klaus felt the attendants life force diminishing as he drank. He didn't care…he didn't want to be bothered…to know… or feel…he just wanted to feed his need. He drank until there was no more. Klaus released him and threw him away slamming him into the gas pump. He got into his car and drove away without even a second thought.

He finally stopped at a small bar. The bar was called Bob's Bait and Seafood Shop. Klaus parked his car. He went in still revealing from the blood he drank from the attendant a few miles away. His face was covered in blood. He wiped his face haphazardly.

He wanted to numb his scenes. He would find a way. He walked into the almost deserted restaurant and bar. He nodded to the hostess wearing all black. She had long dark hair. She had a rose in her hair. Her large brown eyes widen when she saw the hybrid. She tried to smile looking weary at his disheveled appearance. He had a few spots of blood on the side of his face. His shirt was wrinkled and ripped slightly. The hostess pushed the thoughts away from her mind. She guided him to a place near the bar. Klaus asked for a whiskey. She nodded and hurried away. Klaus looked around the restaurant. There were a few people in the bar and a family or to eating in the tables. There was a hush in the place. Klaus felt a few pair of eyes on him but he didn't give a damn.

An older dark haired woman came by in a white apron looking at the miserable original. "Can I help you?"

Klaus smirked. The older woman had hazel eyes. Almost the same shade as Kol's. He shook his head. "Just the whiskey…" He said shortly.

The waitress nodded and walked towards the kitchen. Klaus sat and drank until his throat felt like it was on fire from all the cheap booze. He stumbled out of the stool. He smirked leaving a few hundred dollar bills on the bar. He scanned the room looking for the pretty little hostess he meet earlier. He spotted her in the front she was ,with a few other members of the wait staff, starting to clean up. He walked over towards her almost gliding towards her. He lightly grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. He dilated his eyes, "Come with me…don't speak…" She nodded methodically. He lead her towards the back of the restaurant. He saw a couple kissing in the back of the bar. He compelled the couple away giving them more privacy. He pulled the girl onto the wall. The bricks on the wall shook. He smirked. He pulled the girl's hair away from her neck exposing her perfect brown neck. He saw her pulse increasing as he came closer. He licked his lips. She started to whimper. He felt his fangs itching to pierce through his gums. He sank his fangs into the girl mercilessly. He held her down as she started to shake. He pulled his fangs out and snapped her neck. He wiped his mouth on the back of his sleeve. He walked away towards the kitchen. A tall man in white started to shout, "What are you doing…staff only…."

Klaus chuckled he grabbed a butcher knife that was left on the counter. He started to slice throats and ram the knife in the chest of the nearest person he saw. Blood covered the counters. The screaming began. People started running out of the restaurant. Klaus ran out snapping necks and pulling out hearts from anyone that dared to stay behind. Klaus closed his eyes feeling blood running through his hands. He flashed out of the restaurant leaving his car behind as he started to run. His eyes turning golden lavishing in the hunt. He felt his bones breaking one by one. He growled allowing the wolf to take over. He needed the hunt…he needed to be free. Klaus ,now in wolf form, roamed running free stopping only to hunt and kill.

Caroline felt the days turn into weeks. The days passed and she hadn't heard from Klaus. Her heart felt heavy. She felt as if he took a part of her with her when he left. Prom came and left. She stayed for about an hour and left. She went home and cried herself to sleep. She didn't know what to do…she felt sick…hurt…incomplete. She refused to see anyone only staying home numbing herself with the loneliness she felt. She wanted to quit herself but she couldn't…he left…he hadn't called not even once. She wanted to call him but she knew she shouldn't…he made it clear he wanted nothing to do with her. She lost him…even before she knew she wanted him.

Caroline lay in bed looking at the ceiling of her room. She picked up her phone she looked at the contact list and stopped on Klaus. She looked at the number…should she call…what would she say? She started to dial. She let it ring…once…twice…nothing. She hung up. She stared at the phone and started to sob. Tears started pouring out of her in drones…she curled in her bed and tried not to think of him. She pulled the covers over her trying to cover her pain. She finally fell asleep after a few hours of wailing.

Klaus ran and ran all across the state lines. The days passed and he was still in his wolf form. The hunger he seemed to want to quench was still prominent in his mind. He left a trail of blood and bodies behind. He gave in to the wolf and let the beast decide what he did next.

Caroline got up the next day when she heard a continuous ringing. She opened her eyes and saw that her phone was ringing nonstop. She regrettably got up and answered the call.

"Hello…"

There was silence.

"Hello…" She looked at the caller id. Unknown. "Klaus…is that you…"

There was more silence.

"Klaus please say something…I haven't heard from you…please…"

The phone went dead.

She closed her eyes. Klaus….it had to be him…it had to be. She put the phone on her chest. She gripped it tight. Klaus….please come back to me.

After a few days of the hunt Klaus returned to his vampire state. He compelled a hiker for his clothes, cell phone and wallet. He used the hikers credit card to purchase a rental car, a cell phone and some much needed clothing. He looked at the phone and started to dial her number.

He heard her concern…her pain…but he couldn't say a word….she betrayed him…how could he forget that. He drove the black escalade down the freeway. He needed distance. He needed to clear his mind…he rolled his eyes who was he fooling…he needed Caroline…he needed to breath again…He stopped the car and make a u turn. He had to go home…he had to go back to her…he needed be whole again. He stepped on the gas…if he'd hurry he could be in Mystic Falls before sunrise.

Caroline heard a knocking on the door. She covered her head with her pillow. No…leave me alone. She closed her eyes trying to ignore the knocking. The knocking continued. She huffed. She threw the pillow across the room. She slammed her legs on her bed. The knocking continued. She rolled her eyes. She looked at her clock it was six in the morning. What the fuck? She got up reluctantly. She walked down the stairs annoyed. This better be good. She huffed. She opened the door. Her face dropped. Her eyes started to tear. "Klaus…" She said softly. He was leaning on the black SUV grinning at her. He had his arms crossed over his chest.

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Klaus….Klaus…" She started to run towards him. He smirked as he saw her run. He opened his arms waiting for her…she jumped towards him and nearly knocked him over. He held her tight. She closed her eyes. "Klaus…." His arms wrapped around her waist nearly crushing her into him. "Caroline…" He lifted her up. She snaked her legs around his waist. He looked into her eyes. He leaned in and kissed her softly. She moaned. His kiss felt like velvet. She pulled away from him. "I'm so sorry Klaus…I never meant to hurt you…"

"Hush…" Klaus said kissing away her worries. He pulled away from her lips whispering "I love you…I love you…" into her ears. She put her fingers through his hair. Her fingers caressed his dirty blond hair. She leaned her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes. He stroked her back sending shivers down her spine. She purred under his touch. She held him tight afraid if she moved he'd change his mind. She didn't want this moment to end.

"Caroline…wake up…Caroline…wake up…" She lifted her head Klaus' eyes turned cold.

"Caroline wake up…"

Caroline looked into his eyes…Klaus started to disappear.

"Caroline…"

Caroline opened her eyes. She was in her room. Her mom was shaking her. "Caroline…"

"Mom…" Caroline said lowering her eyes. It was just a dream.


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks for all your support…and wonderful reviews…tell me what you think! Chapter 20

"Caroline…"

Caroline opened her eyes. She was in her room. Her mom was shaking her. "Caroline…"

"Mom…" Caroline said lowering her eyes. It was just a dream.

"Caroline, honey are you okay?" Liz said concerned. Her daughter has been sulking for the past couple of days.

"Sure…mom…I just…I guess I'm a little out of it. "

"Okay honey…well I have to go to work…so call me of you need anything…" Liz leaned in and kissed Caroline in the forehead.

Caroline gave her mom a short smile. She waited for her mom to leave the house before she got underneath the covers and tried to go back to sleep. She hoped she could go back to that wonderful dream she had of Klaus…

Caroline closed her eyes and tried to sleep. Her mind kept replaying the dream she had. She let out a deep breath…she just couldn't quiet her mind enough to go back to sleep. She uncovered herself and went into her closet. She put on a pair of black yoga pants and a snug white cami top. "Maybe a run…" Caroline put her hair in a ponytail and ran out of the house. She headed around to the back roads of town and ran until her legs gave out.

Caroline's pace slowed as she reached the road that led towards the highway. She watched to make sure there wasn't anyone there before she flashed across. She leaped and cut across the trees. She headed for the waterfall. She laughed. It seems everything she needed some space to think she always headed to the same place…the waterfall.

She sat near the edge of the waterfall. She hugged her legs across her chest. Klaus. She shook her head…no Caroline…he doesn't want to see you. Can you blame him? No? Yes? Her heart felt so heavy in her chest. She wanted to see him. Talk to him…its funny she wasted so much time hating him…blaming him for every evil thing that has happened…and yes he was to blame for a lot…but he also found a way to creep deep into her heart…when did that happen…She laughed. She looked at the blue water of the falls…Klaus.

Caroline reached into her pocket. Maybe if she called him? Nothing…shit she forgot her phone. She rolled her eyes. No…that damn hybrid isn't going to get away with it…he was chasing her for close to a year….no…not this time. She got up and ran home.

Caroline quickly got dressed and drove over to the mansion. She had to see him…even if it was just one time. She put the radio on and listened to the radio…she needed to listen to something other then her brain telling her what a colossal mistake she was committing. She drove to the mansion slower then she usually did…she needed some time to man up.

She parked the car in the driveway. She looked at herself in the mirror and frowned. She left the house without makeup…good thing she kept an extra makeup case in the glove box. She gave herself a one over and got out of the car.

She took a deep breath and started walking. As she got closer she heard a crash…something was being destroyed. She heard shouting. It was Rebekah. Caroline started to run towards the door. She opened it quickly.

"How could you…she was mine…" Klaus said as he held Elijah by the neck. His eyes were golden his fangs fully exposed.

"Brother…" Elijah said calmly.

Rebekah was jumping in front of Klaus. "Nik…please…let him go…"

Caroline swallowed. She walked closer to the scene. "Klaus…"

Klaus turned his head slowly. He stared into her scared eyes. He turned to look at Elijah. His grip tightened. "So glad you could make it love…just in time…"

"Nik…please…" Rebekah yelled. She tried to get Nik' s hands away from Elijah's neck.

Klaus elbowed Rebekah sending her flying across the room. She landed head first in the wall. She bent over in pain as she heard the wall start to crumble. She got up and ran over towards Nik.

Caroline froze. She needed to do something but what could she do? She ran over trying to get Klaus' attention. "Klaus please…stop…what are you doing?"

Klaus grinned. His face as cold as ice. He looked at Caroline and snickered. He looked at her blue eyes and felt his anger start to boil over. What was she doing here? Here to save her pathetic lover…of course…damn him…and damn her…He tighten his grip on Elijah's neck.

"Nik…stop…we're family…what could Elijah possibly of done…?" Rebekah said. "Nik…please…"

"He took something of mine…" Klaus said as he narrowed his eyes towards Caroline.

Rebekah followed his stare. She flashed in front of Caroline. "What have you done? What is he talking about Caroline…?" She said through clenched teeth.

Caroline opened her mouth and closed it. She knew what she had done but she'll be damned if she wanted to shout it to the four winds. "I…I…"

"Speak now…or so help me…I will kill you Caroline…" Rebekah said as she grabbed her arm.

Caroline winced in pain. She struggled to get out of Rebekah' s grip. "Nothing…Rebekah…it's none of your business…anyhow…"

"What aren't you telling me?" Rebekah said as she twisted Caroline's arm.

Caroline grabbed Rebekah' s hand away and pushed her. "I said it's none of your business…" Caroline walked towards Klaus. She bit her lip. "Klaus please…it was always you…I love you…" She said softly. She placed her hand on Klaus' shoulder.

Klaus closed his eyes. He released his grip on Elijah's neck. Elijah held his neck for a second. Klaus stood there looking into her eyes. He tried to catch his breath. His heart was pounding in his chest. His eyes remained golden. He was still seething.

She walked towards Klaus slowly.

Rebekah walked over and was about to grab Caroline when Elijah held her still. "Elijah…?"

"No sister…not now…" Elijah said firmly.

Caroline took Klaus hand and held it tight. He narrowed his eyes. "Klaus I made a mistake…"

Klaus remained silent.

"Klaus please…I'm not perfect…but neither are you…"

Klaus opened his eyes. He moved his hand away from her grip. "How can I trust you…you betrayed me…Caroline…" He bellowed.

Caroline held her ground. She started to blink away the tears that wanted to fall. "I know…I'm sorry…"

"Sorry…" Klaus said as he grabbed her arm. " You betrayed me…I should kill you where you stand…"

Caroline bit her lip. She felt a tear start to fall. She took a deep breath. "Kill me…end my suffering…if that's what you want…but if I can forgive everything you've done…every person in my life that you've hurt…killed…used…abused…sired…then why can't you forgive me…it was a mistake Niklaus a stupid…stupid mistake…that meant nothing…"

"How can I trust you…Caroline….how…"

Caroline moved his hand from her arm and put it on her chest over her heart. "I love you…and I will spend eternity making it up to you…"

He looked down at her hand covering his.

"Everything I want is right in front of me…" Her heart was starting to beat a little faster.

Klaus looked into her eyes. He frowned a bit. His eyes transitioned from amber to crystal clear blue.

"I know your in love with me Nik…"

Klaus rolled his eyes. " Doubtful…" He turned his head away.

"Look at me…" Caroline said as she held his face with two hands. He tried to look away but she held his face tighter. "Niklaus…look in my eyes and tell me its not true…"

Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Niklaus Mikaelson…stop acting like a child…look at my face…"

Klaus begrudgingly looked her way.

"If you can look straight into my eyes and tell me you don't love me…you were never in love with me…I will walk away and never bother you again…I…promise…" She waited for his reply. She felt knots all over her stomach. She hoped and prayed he would tell her yes. She held her breath waiting for his reply.

Klaus looked at the blue eyes vampire in front of him. The vampire that hurt him….crushed him…betrayed him…lied to him …plotted to kill him time and time again. He could end her. He could punish her…he should punish her…he should rip her heart out…he should make her bleed…he closed his eyes. He shrugged her hands away and turned away. "I can't…" he whispered. "Leave me…" He walked towards the fireplace and crossed his arms over his chest. He closed his eyes. He felt his eyes start to water. He shut them tight. He leaned back and made his emotions dissipate.

Caroline's eyes filled with tears. She put her hand over her mouth to hold back a whimper. Caroline took a deep breath. She looked up towards the heavens. "Okay…" She looked at Elijah and Rebekah as they embraced. She gave them a small smile. She nodded and walked out of the mansion slowly. Her legs were threatening to give out from under her. She exited the mansion and turned around. She waited for a second…hoping he'd follow her…call her…nothing. She turned around and walked towards her car. What was I thinking…I finally found someone that saw me…really saw me and I …I was so stupid. "I'm so stupid….so stupid…" She yelled as she kicked her tire. She got into the car and closed the door. She leaned her head on the steering wheel. She held her throbbing head. "I'm so stupid…" She said.

Klaus bit his lip. He couldn't help but hear the pain in Caroline's voice. She was hurting so much…she told him she loved him but was that enough. How could he forget her betrayal…how could he look at her the same…he wanted to…but when he saw his brother all he saw was his lips on hers…his hands on her body…his name coming from her mouth…she was his light…but she…she…

Elijah let Rebekah go. He walked towards Niklaus. "Brother…don't be a fool…"

"Elijah you're my brother but if you don't stop talking I will tear out your heart…the way you tore mine…" Klaus said .

"Niklaus she loves you…even in spite of yourself…don't let her go…don't be a fool…don't let one indiscretion take away your chance for happiness…" Elijah said as he flashed upstairs towards his room.

Rebekah stood still. She didn't know what she could say…what should she say…she loved her brother…more than life itself…she wanted him to be happy…but she didn't understand why he couldn't allow himself to be. "Nik…why didn't you tell her to stay…you love her…you obviously do…I don't understand…" Rebekah walked closer to her brother.

"Bekah not now…" Klaus said as he poured himself a drink.

"What could she of done?" Rebekah said. "What did she do that was so bad?"

"She betrayed me…" Klaus said gulping his drink.

"How many times have you betrayed her…how many times have you tried to kill her…Nik…"

Klaus narrowed his eyes. He threw the glass into the fireplace. "Bekah…leave me…"

"No Nik…that's the problem…you yell…and shout and order people around as if you were king and emperor…but your not…you make the same mistakes year after year…Nik…its okay to be happy…its okay to want love…and be loved…you deserve happiness Nik…Caroline isn't my favorite person in the world but she makes you want to be a better man…don't lose that…don't run from it Nik…" Rebekah walked towards her brother and held him tight.

Klaus was taken back. He wanted to run away from her words but couldn't. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to be loved. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

Caroline arrived at her house a few minutes later. She cried for half of the ride. She loved him but if he couldn't look past the humungous mistake she made then I guess…it wasn't meant to be. Oh, Caroline…he didn't even try to give you a chance…all the stupid…evil…conniving things he's done…she makes one mistake…and then its over before it begins…Caroline you are so stupid…how could you fall for Klaus…of all people…

Caroline got out of the car and rumbled with her keys. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably. She dropped her keys. "Shit…" Caroline bent down and picked up her keys. She managed to open the door a few moments later. She dropped her bag on the dining room table and ran up to her room. She sank in bed and started to sob. She felt so alone…she needed to talk to someone…but who…it seemed as if she were Klaus' only fan. She looked up at the ceiling and saw her ceiling covered with drawings…they were drawings of her…at home…at the ball…at the waterfall…being carried by Klaus. "Nik…." She got up and looked around her room…nothing. She got up and opened the door to the bathroom…nothing…she looked out of her window…Niklaus…Nik was standing outside.

"Come outside sweetheart…"

Caroline smiled as she heard him faintly call her name. She ran down the stairs practically bursting down the door. She stopped for a second. "Niklaus…" She felt her bottom lip start to tremble. Her chest was tightening inside of her. She wanted to walk closer but her legs refused to move.

"Caroline…" He said as he moved closer to her.

"Nik…" Her eyes started to tear. She bit her lip. She waited so long for this moment she thought it would never come.

Klaus stepped forward. He was inches away form her. "Is it true…"

"Is what true?" She said softly.

"What you said before…"

Caroline nodded. She dared not to speak.

"Is it true…you love me…you need me…just as I am…?"

Caroline nodded. Tears were running down her cheeks. She wiped away her salty tears.

"Caroline…I need you to say it…I need to hear it…"

Caroline swallowed her fears. "I love you just as you are Niklaus Mikaelson…"

Klaus smirked. He grabbed her hands pulling her close. He raised her hand to his mouth and planted a gentle kiss on the top. "I love you Caroline…always and forever…"

The End.

The Beginning?

Thank you so much for your support…


End file.
